Elfen Krieg
by SplinterX
Summary: Egy titokzatos, bosszúszomjas diclonius érkezik Kamakurába, és hamarosan olyan események elindítója lesz, amik az emberiség jövőjét is megváltoztathatják...  Az Elfen Lied szoros folytatása meglepő, váratlan fordulatokkal, izgalmas történettel.
1. Prológus

Egy csendes kisváros utcáján, alkonyatkor a torkolattűz bántó villanása olyan idegenül hat, mint egy megmagyarázhatatlan természetfeletti jelenség. Közlekedési táblák, leparkolt autók, újságosbódék válnak a gépfegyverek eltévedt vagy célt tévesztett sorozatának martalékává. Az utca, ahol pár órával korábban emberek jöttek –mentek, ahol nyugodt tempóban haladt a forgalom, és ahol sokan megálltak megcsodálni a végtelenbe vesző óceánt, most olyan képet festett, mint a középkor legsötétebb csatatere. Állig felfegyverzett kommandósok automata gépfegyverekkel és a legújabb fegyvertechnika minden erejével egyetlen célpontra fókuszáltak. Ez a kilátástalan harc percek óta zajlott, és hiába a sokszoros túlerő, az utcát már beterítette egy tucat kommandós megcsonkított, vértócsába merült teste. A levegő megtelt a lőpor és a vér borzalmas, gyomorforgató szagával. Még a tapasztalt, sokat látott veterán parancsnok is rémült érthetetlenséggel nézte végig, ahogy legjobb embereit egy láthatatlan penge kettészeli és lefejezi, miközben a több tárnyi lőszer látszólag teljesen hatástalan arra a fiatal lányra, aki miatt a teljes osztagot riadóztatták. Amit a sok hivatásos kommandós egy egyszerű gyakorlatnak hitt, az átváltott életük legborzalmasabb élet-halál harcává. Hiába a professzionális, testi és mentális kiképzés, amin mindegyikőjük átesett, itt és most semmit nem ért. Mint egy vadállat, mely a halálfélelemtől megvadulva egyetlen fegyverét vadul használja a vélt és vagy csak remélt túlélés érdekében. Ám az igazi nagyvad, a célpont is az ereje végén jár…

Lucy egy utolsó, fájdalmas rugaszkodással egy, a csata hevében még éppen maradt szürke egyterű mögé vetette magát. A váratlan, villámgyors mozdulatnak köszönhetően pillanatnyi egérutat nyert, hiszen üldözői továbbra is azt a területet lőtték, ahonnan elugrott. A pár másodperces nyugalom alatt a menekülés kósza gondolata suhant át az agyán, de a testében felnyilalló ezernyi fájdalom, valamint a Marikoval történt csata során elvesztett szarva, ami kihatott az egyensúlyérzékére és két vektorának elvesztését okozta, mindezek pihenésre késztették a dicloniuslányt. Végignézett a testén, és fájdalmasan megvonaglott a látványtól. A rosszul vagy félig eltérített lövedékek hatására rózsaszín ruhája cafatokban lógott rajta, és teste tele volt csontig hatoló találatokkal, mély karcolásokkal, horzsolásokkal. A legsúlyosabb sérülése a bal combján lévő förtelmes lőtt seb, mely irtózatos fájdalmat okozott, és teljesen lelassította. Zord gondolat suhant át az agyán: itt a vége.

Hirtelen abbamaradt a lövések zaja. Csodálatos csend ülte meg a csatatérré változott utcát. Lucy könnyes szemmel a csillagos égre emelte tekintetét. Tudta, hogy élete legszebb napjait hagyta maga mögött, ha nem is ő, hanem a jobb, boldogabb, emberibb énje. Az egész életén át tartó fájdalom, szenvedés és magány után, ha rövid ideig is, de egy szerető család tagja lehetett. Annak ellenére, hogy…

Lucy erőtlenül felzokogott, de ezzel nagy hibát követett el. A csendben, feszülten figyelő katonák között éles parancsszó hangzott el, és egy pillanat alatt tűz alá vették a szürke egyterűt. A betört ablakok szilánkjai tovább sebezték Lucy testét, de az utolsó erejével, két vektorával felkapta a személyautót, és teljes erőből a hozzá legközelebb álló kommandós csapathoz vágta, mely során két katona a felismerhetetlenségig összeroncsolt testtel végezte a rommá tört autó alatt. A fedezék nélkül maradt Lucy-t újra tűz alá vették, aki sántikálva, vektoraival a lövéseket hárítva próbált fedezékbe vonulni. Ám egy újabb sikeres találat megpecsételte a sorsát. Egy jól eltalált lövés kettétörte jobb lába sípcsontját. Lucy velőtrázóan sikoltott, de végül, két épp keze és két vektora segítségével egy utolsót lendített magán, és bevetődött egy szemetes konténer mögé. A lábaiba nyilalló borzalmas fájdalom tudatta vele: vége a dalnak. Másodpercei vannak hátra. Szemei kápráztak és az ájulás kerülgette, de minden erejével azon volt, hogy eszméleténél maradjon. Bár egész életében állatként bántak vele, most mégis büszkén, emberként várta a halált. Bűnös volt, több tucat ember vére tapadt átkozott vektoraihoz, családokat tett tönkre ok nélkül, és ami a legborzasztóbb, hogy az egyetlen embertől, akit igazán szeretni tudott, elvette a szeretteit, és örök szomorúságba taszította. Nem érdemelt életet. Ennek tudatában, fájdalmával nem törődve, maradék vektoraira támaszkodva Lucy gépiesen felállt és szembefordult támadóival. Egy pillanatra farkasszemet nézett a sokszoros túlerővel. Sziszegő suhanás, metsző fájdalom és hangos reccsenés. Egy lövedék felsértette a fejbőrét, és telibe találta megmaradt szarvát. Lucy vakon és süketen esett hátra, de a földre érést már alig érezte. A szeme előtt megnyíló végtelen sötétségben egy arcképet vélt felfedezni. Egy arc, ami számára a világot jelenti. Kouta.

A fiú, akivel egy gyönyörű dallam hozta össze. A fiú, akitől egy sapkát kapott, hogy elrejtse szarvait. A fiú, aki élete legboldogabb napján elvitte egy állatkertbe. A fiú, akinek megölte a kishúgát és az édesapját. A fiú, aki évekkel később befogadta és otthont adott neki. A fiú, akibe szerelmes volt. A fiú, akinek csókjáért még egy ilyen borzalmas életet is érdemes volt leélni…

Az arckép lassan a semmibe veszett.

Nem látott és nem hallott többé.


	2. Hívatlan látogató

Az ország fővárosa egyértelműen egy gazdasági, ipari és kulturális központ volt, több millió lakossal, fejlett közlekedési rendszerrel, globális cégek felhőkarcolóival, bevásárlóközpontokkal, minden igényt kielégítő szórakozóhelyekkel, ultramodern ipari központokkal, egyszóval mindennel, ami miatt nemcsak az ország fővárosa, hanem világszerte is az egyik legfejlettebb metropolisa lett. Éjszaka, repülőről nézve olyan látvány volt, mintha egy óriási pók font volna csodálatos, fénylő pókhálót a végtelenbe vesző sötétségbe. A város központját autópályák és gyorsforgalmi vasutak kötötték össze az agglomerációval, valamint a vidéki autóutakkal és kisvárosokkal. Aki autóval éjszaka érkezik, lenyűgöző látványban lehet része. Mintha egy csillogó-villogó mesevilágba hajtott volna be, az épületeket, transzparenseket, kirakatokat, tereket betöltő villódzás vakító fény kavalkádot eredményez. Az ország parlamentje büszkén magasodott egy alacsonyabb dombon, a vallási központ templomának összetéveszthetetlen formáját kilométerekről is lehetett látni. A belváros hatalmas parkja megnyugvást jelent a kaotikusan nagy forgalom szédítő sebessége után, az ötcsillagos hotelek és pompás színházak idevonzzák az ország felső tízezrét. A hatalmas koncerttermek, kisváros méretű vidámparkok, fürdőhelyek hihetetlen turisztikai bevételeket hoznak, az ipari és szolgáltatási csúcsdöntögetéseknek köszönhetően az ország fővárosa a világ egyik legjobban működő metropolisává vált. Ám minden éremnek két oldala van…

Van egy sötét városrész, ahova csak egy elhanyagolt autóút vezet, ahol csak egy megállója van a gyorsforgalmi vasútnak, és ott se áll tovább egy percnél, ahová este nyolc után nem indul semmilyen tömegközlekedési eszköz. Egy városrész, ami minden városlakót emlékeztet arra, hogy milyen mélységből nőtt ki ez a hatalmas metropolis. Ez volt az Óváros.

Az Óvárosban nincsen a centrumhoz hasonló tündöklő fényáradat. A koszos, elhanyagolt utcákat pislákoló, sápadt fényű lámpák világítják meg, de nem ritka, hogy ezek a lidércfények végleg elalszanak, és soha többé nem világítanak. Itt nincsenek felhőkarcolók, parkok, hotelek vagy fürdőhelyek. Ócska, roskadozó bérházak rendszertelen összevisszaságban helyezkednek el az elhanyagolt utcák és sötét sikátorok között. A régi rendőrség és polgármesteri hivatal félig összedőlve, graffity-vel összefirkálva, kifosztva áll az Óváros közepén, zord bizonyítékot adva a barbarizmus győzelmének. Bűzös kocsmák, fülledt bordélyházak, drogokkal ellepett discohelyiségek jelentették az Óváros szórakoztató központját. Ez a városrész nappal se volt biztonságos. Az itt elhaladó autó nem ritkán betört ablakokkal végzi, és ha valaki felháborodottságtól eszét vesztve ki mer szállni, hamar pénz és jármű nélkül találja magát. Az utcán csavargók, rongyos koldusok, meggyötört arcú örömlányok és piti bűnözők élték rövid lefolyású életüket. Éjszaka viszont az Óváros utcáira felköltözik a Pokol. Senki sincs biztonságban az éjszakában kóborlók között, egy pisztolydörrenés, egy velőtrázó sikoly vagy egy robbanás annyi figyelmet se kap, mint egy autóduda. Ha reggel valaki egy összeszabdalt holttestet talál a kukája mellett, megkönnyebbülten sóhajthat fel, hogy nem ő volt az áldozat. Erről az embertelen helyről a kitörés szinte lehetetlen…

Bár nem esik az eső, és kellemes hőmérséklet uralkodott, Rika mégis tetőtől talpig egy hosszú, kapucnis dzsekibe burkolózva, görnyedten és lehajtott fejjel, a lehető leggyorsabb gyalogtempóban haladt az Óváros egyik szűk mellékutcáján. A Night Club, ahol rúdtáncosként dolgozott, csak háromsaroknyira volt a lakásától, mégis, mikor ilyen későn végzett, úgy érezte, mintha kilométeres távolságokat kellett volna megtennie. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy eltakarja testének pompás formáit, dús keblét, hosszú combját, formás, kerek fenekét. Ha ezt nem tenné meg, nem érne el a lakásáig. A munkájára gondolt, melyet szívből gyűlölt, de az egyetlen lehetőséget jelentette a kitöréshez ebből a földi pokolból. Régen megtehette, hogy pénzét ruhákra, cipőkre, plasztikai sebészre költse, de most már megtanult spórolni, és csak egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt: minél távolabb kerülni az Óvárostól. Végre befordult az utcájába, és szinte futott a harmadik bérházig. Kapkodva fordította el a kulcsot a zárban, majd a bűzös lépcsőházban egyenesen felrohant az ötödik emeletre. Sietve kinyitotta lakásának ócska ajtaját, majd belépve gyorsan két zárral taszította kívülre a külvilágot. Csak ezután sóhajtott fel a megkönnyebbültségtől. Körbenézett puritán, de biztonságot sugárzó lakásán. Minimális mennyiségű bútor, egy kicsi konyha és fürdőszoba, egy ócska televízió és egy leharcolt számítógép szerencsére érintetlen maradt távolléte során. Odalépett ruhásszekrényéhez, és kihúzott egy titkos fiókot. Elővette pénztárcáját, és két nagycímletű bankjegyet vett ki belőle, és betette a fiókba, ahol már egy kisebb köteg pénz volt elrejtve. Ezután gondosan visszarakta a fiókot, ami után egy újabb megkönnyebbülés-hullám söpört végig rajta. Már csak néhány hét, és végleg itt hagyja ezt a bűnös várost. Az optimista jövőképtől jókedvűen vetkőzött le, hogy egy jóleső langyos zuhannyal mossa le magáról a nap bűneit. Talán a kellemes megnyugvás miatt, vagy a víz zúgása tehetett arról, hogy nem hallotta, hogy egy gyors erő széttöri ajtaja zárjait, és valaki óvatosan belép a lakásba.

Rika negyed óráig élvezte a fürdés örömeit, végül testileg-lelkileg megtisztulva lépett ki a fürdőszobából. Maga köré csavarta törülközőét, majd a homályos szobájába belépve a televízió távkapcsolóját kereste. Ekkor hírtelen éles fény vakította el. Valaki felkapcsolta az asztali lámpáját, és felé fordította. Rika hátraesett, és élesen felkiáltott, bár tudta, hasztalanul. Alig látott valamit, de tudta, hogy az idegen behatoló a karosszékében ült, és halkan nevetett a halálra ijedt nőn.

- Azonnal tűnjön innen, vagy segítséget hívok! – kiáltott rá Rika, dacolva a vakító lámpafénnyel. Az idegen gonoszul felnevetett.

- És vajon ki jön segíteni? A házmester? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Mély férfihang volt, bár Rika sejtette, hogy az idegen nála fiatalabb lehet. Próbált felkászálódni, és rémülten gondolta végig az esélyeit.

- Kérem, uram, ha pénzre van szüksége, én nem tudok segíteni, megélni alig tudok – szólt rimánkodva. A férfi látszólag jól szórakozott Rika kiszolgáltatottságán.

- Pénzzel nem lehet kifizetni azt a sok melót, ami ahhoz kellett, hogy eljussak ide – mondta titokzatosan. Rikát a rosszullét kerülgette a gondolattól, de kiegyenesedett, és ledobta magáról a törülközőt.

- Kérem, essünk túl rajta, de aztán tűnjön el innen – kérte könnyes szemmel. Nem tudta kifürkészni a férfi arcát, de nyílván elismerően tekint végig pompás alakján. Végül az idegen közönyösen megszólalt.

- Ha meg akarnám erőszakolni, már a zuhanyzóban megtettem volna. Semmi másért nem jöttem, csak némi információért, amit csak magától szerezhetek meg.

Rika remegve csavarta vissza magára törülközőjét, és szaporán jártatta az agyát a hallottakon. Könnyen lehet, hogy olcsón megúszhatja az idegen látogatását.

Mint az éjszakai élet egyik szereplőjének, így Rikának is gyakran válik láthatóvá az óvárosi maffia tevékenysége. A város több olyan családból állt, amelyek önkényesen a városrész uraivá kiáltották ki magukat, és persze soha nem ismerik el egymást. A családok egymást túllicitálva szedték össze az Óváros legmocskosabb személyeit, és egy-egy konfliktus nem ritkán nyílt, véres utcai összecsapást eredményezett. Nem véletlen, hiszen drogra és kurvára mindig van kereslet, és nem mindegy, ki határozza meg az üzletet. Rika több jelentősebb maffiaszemélyiség ágyát megjárta, de eddig még soha nem akartak tőle információt szerezni. Hamarosan úgyis itt hagyja az Óvárost, így nem nagyon érdekelte, hogy melyik szemétládát fogják az ő segítségével hullaházba küldeni. Felegyenesedett, és igyekezett a hangjába magabiztosságot csempészni.

- Ha olyan információra van szüksége, amiről valóban tudok, akkor ígérem, megosztom magával – mondta a lány enyhe remegéssel a hangjában. – De ígérje meg, hogy nem fog bántani, és elmegy, ha végeztünk.

- Rendben van – mondta az idegen. Előrehajolt, és lekapcsolta az asztali lámpát, ami eddig bántóan Rika szemébe világított. A hírtelen sötétben káprázott a lány szeme, így továbbra se tudta kivenni a behatoló arcát.

- Kapcsolja fel a villanyt! – utasította a férfi. Hangjában volt valami gúnyosság, amitől Rika megint ideges lett, de engedelmesen kitapogatta, majd egy nagy levegővétel után felkattintotta a nagylámpa kapcsolóját. A lakást elöntötte a fényáradat. Rika lassan a karosszéken ülő férfi felé fordult. Mikor végre rápillantott, megremegett, és páni félelem lett úrrá rajta. Egy pillanat alatt holtsápadt lett, szája kiszáradt és térdre roskadt a felismeréstől. Itt nem az Óváros maffiatevékenységéről van szó, hanem valami sokkal titkosabbról, veszélyesebbről, amiről Rikának nem is szabadna tudnia.

A behatoló férfi valójában alig lehetett több húsz évesnél. Magas, jól kimunkált izomzatú volt, alakjáról magabiztosan sugárzott az erő. Egyszerű, kopott farmert, egy motoros dzsekit és egy katonai bakancsot viselt. Enyhe borosta és néhány sebhely csúfította egyébként jóvágású arcélét. Vállig érő haja szinte természetfelettien ezüstös színű volt, melynek tincsei hanyag eleganciával lógtak bele az arcába. Az, hogy nem volt ember, két dolog jelezte: szeme vérvörös színű volt, a fején, a két füle fölött egy-egy fehér, háromszög alakú, hegyesen kiálló csontkinövés helyezkedett el.

Eme szarvak láttán Rika összecsuklott a rémülettől, és bénultan suttogott maga elé.

- Diclonius…

A férfi szélesen elvigyorodott, és előrehajolt ültő helyében.

- Remek. Úgyis mindig utáltam a magyarázós részt – mondta zordan. – Az, hogy itt vagyok, remélem ráébreszti, hogy egyetlen embert keresek, és maga az egyetlen, aki tudja, hol van.

Rikában régi emlékek elevenedtek fel, amelyek egy férfihoz kötődtek, Yu Kakuzawához…

Mintha csak tegnap lett volna az a nap, amikor több évnyi együttélés után az a férfi, akit egész életében igazán szeretni tudott, egyetlen mozdulattal megmutatta valódi énjét. Rika, ha nem is volt beavatott, de elég sok információt megtudott Yu-tól a dicloniusokról. A dicloniusok olyan emberek, akik valamilyen ismeretlen vírustól hírtelen mutánssá változtak. Egy diclonius fején jól látható szarvakkal születik, melyek valójában két kiemelkedő homloknyúlvány. Legtöbbjük nőneműként születnek, egy hímnemű egyednek csak egy csökönyös, bőrrel fedett szarva van, és nem tud használni vektorokat. Egy diclonius ha egy egyszerű emberi családba születik, akkor három éves koráig teljesen normálisan fejlődik. Ekkor azonban előtör valódi személyiségük, és válogatás nélkül gyilkolni kezdenek egy természetfeletti fegyverrel, amit vektoroknak neveztek el. Ezekből a szemmel nem látható és visszahúzható karokból átlagosan négy darabbal rendelkezik egy diclonius, 4-5 méteres hatótávolsággal, de ez egyedenként változó lehet. A vektor borzalmas fegyver, mely nem más, mint fénysebességű rezgés, mely bármibe képes be-, vagy bármin képes áthatolni. Ha egy dicloniust találnak, egy különleges karanténba zárják, és kísérleti alanyként használják őket, ahonnan kitörni lehetetlen.

Azon a bizonyos napon Yu felfedte kilétét. Tar kopasz feje két oldalán olyan csökönyös, de hátborzongató szarvak voltak, melyek csak egy dicloniusé lehettek.

- El kell búcsúznom. Apám kirendelt a központi laboratórium közvetlen közelébe, mert egyre többet fogtak el. Ha velem maradsz, nem leszel biztonságban – ezek a szavak visszahangzottak emlékében. Soha többé nem találkoztak, bár a mai napig leveleztek, és néha pénzt is küldött.

Rika ismét felpillantott a látogatójára. Az ő szarvai sokkal nagyobbak voltak, és teljesen kinőtt a koponyájából, pont úgy, mint azoknak a fiatal lányoknak, akiknek nevéhez több gyilkosság is fűződött. De hogy lehet, hogy ennek a fiúnak is ilyen szarvai vannak?

- Akit keresek, azt Kakuzawa professzornak hívnak – mondta a diclonius. – És pontosan tudom, hogy néhány éve élettársi viszonyba volt vele.

- Mit akar tőle? – kérdezte Rika feszülten. A diclonius szemében démoni fény villant, kezét ökölbe zárta, és fenyegetően kiegyenesedett ültő helyében.

- Van vele egy lerendezetlen ügyem – mondta vészjóslóan.

Rikában egy újabb emlék idéződött fel. Egyike az utolsó szavaknak, amit Yu a távozás előtt mondott neki. Ha valaha is egy diclonius megtalálja…

- Kérem, felvehetnék valamit? – kérdezte kérlelve az idegent. Amaz felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt a karosszékben.

- Persze.

Rika a komódjához lépett, és kihúzta az alsó fiókot. A fehérneműi voltak ott, szép rendben egymásra téve. Látszólag válogatott közöttük, valójában egyre mélyebbe és mélyebbre túrt, egész addig, míg keze egy hűvös fémet nem érintett. Egy stukker volt. Ezt Yu adta neki távozása előtt. A töltények páncélozottak, melyek képesek még a vektorokon is áthatolni. Ha az idegen képes is használni őket, ezt a lövedéket azzal se tudja kivédeni. Egy fegyverdörrenés az Óvárosban? Ugyan kit érdekel az?

Rika maga elé vette a fegyvert, és miközben csendben kibiztosította, odaszólt a fiúhoz.

- Tudja, megígértem valamit Yu-nak.

A diclonius érdeklődve kapta fel a fejét.

- Valóban? Mi volt az?

- Hogy kinyírom a magadfajtát! – ordította a lány, majd villámgyorsan megpördült, és meghúzta a ravaszt.

És még egyszer… és még egyszer… Rika fülét még soha nem bántotta ennyire a csönd…

A fiú lassan benyúlt a dzsekije belső zsebébe, és egy teli tárat vett ki belőle. Annak a pisztolynak a tárát, ami a lány kezében volt.

- Tudja, fáj, hogy ennyire amatőrnek néz – mondta, majd követhetetlen mozdulattal felpattant, a levegő mintha megremegett volna, Rikát pedig torkon ragadta valami láthatatlan, bivalyerős kéz.

- Szóval ilyen egy vektor – gondolta fuldokolva, miközben hasztalanul próbálta meg lefejteni magáról – egyszerűen képtelen volt megragadni ezt a bizarr erőt.

- Hol van Kakuzawa? – kérdezte emelt hangon a fiú, és vektorával megrázta a fuldokló nőt.

- Ne-em tud-om… - hörögte Rika, miközben szemei könnybe lábadtak a fájdalomtól. A diclonius egy újabb vektort hívott elő, amivel egy mozdulattal letépte a nőről a törülközőt, miközben a másikkal még erősen szorongatta a nyakát.

- Még egyszer kérdezem, hol van Kakuzawa? – kérdezte immár ordítva az idegen. Rika minden életerejét összeszedve a diclonius vörös szemébe nézett.

- Ha megöl, akkor se mondom el! – sziszegte.

A fiú mérgesen arrébb dobta a meztelen nőt, majd föléje állt.

- Nem fogom megölni – mondta. Rika elgyötörten nézett fel rá. A vörös szemek, az ezüst haj és a szarvak olyan érzéssel töltötték el, mintha egy démon nézne le rá. A diclonius három vektort hívott, elő, és még mielőtt a nő mozdulni tudott volna, mindhárommal behatolt a testébe. Kettőt a két mellébe, a harmadikat az ágyékába fúrta. Rika nem fájdalmat, hanem valami borzalmasan kellemetlen, jéghideg érintést érzett, miközben teste mozdulatlanná dermedt. A fiú szenvtelenül megszólalt.

- Ha továbbra se válaszol, megfosztom minden nőiességétől, erre mérget vehet.

Rika elsírta magát. Még sose érezte magát ilyen kiszolgáltatottan és magalázottan. Minden erejével próbált valami információt előkaparni emlékei közül, ami kimentheti, Egy információ, melynek segítségével szerelmét ennek a borzalmas szörnyetegnek a karmai közé taszítja…

- A kép… - mondta elhaló hangon. A diclonius közelebb hajolt.

- Milyen kép?

- Küldött egy képet… egy egyetem… tanári kara… ő is köztük van. – válaszolt sírva.

- Hol van a kép? – kérdezte a fiú.

- A… a számítógépen.

A vektorok visszahúzódtak, a diclonius durván felrángatta és a számítógép elé ültette a nőt.

- Keresse meg! – parancsolta.

Rika bekapcsolta a gépet. A rendszer lassan töltött be, addig az idegen felemelte az elejtett fegyvert a padlóról, majd belehelyezte a tárat, és csőre töltötte. A nőnek nem voltak illúziói: így vagy úgy, de ez a szörnyeteg meg fogja őt ölni.

A rendszer betöltött, a lány pedig remegő kézzel kereste azt a képet, amit Yu körülbelül fél éve küldött neki. A diclonius sötét, fenyegető rémként állt mellette. Végül megtalálta. A képen egy campus előterében tizenöt-húsz elegáns férfi és nő ült-állt egy csoportképhez. Az idegen előrehajolt. Kakuzawa valóban ott volt a képen, de mást is keresett.

- Közelítsen a bal felső sarokra – utasította a lányt. Azon a helyen az egyetem egyik épülete volt látható, rajta jól olvashatóan egy felirattöredék: „ …AMOTO EGYETEM"

- Ezt így, ahogy van, írja be a keresőbe. – szólt a diclonius. A lány nagy nehezen bepötyögte a töredéket. Entert nyomott, és a linkek között rögtön az első ezt tartalmazta: Yamamoto Egyetem, Kamakura. A diclonius elégedetten kiegyenesedett.

- Köszönöm a segítséget – mondta most már jókedvűen, majd sarkon fordult, és kiment a lakásból.

Rika másodpercekig fel se fogta a történteket. Reszketve várta, hogy a fiú lefejezze vagy főbe lője, mégse történt meg. Felállt, de rögtön öklendezni kezdett, amitől újra összeroskadt. Zihálva felnézett, és meglátta a képet a számítógépe képernyőjén. Hát mégis elárulta azt az embert, aki a legtöbbet segített neki egész életében… A düh hullámokban vonult végig a testén. Hogy tehette, hogy egyetlen szerelmét kiszolgáltatta annak a szörnyetegnek. Összeszedte maradék erejét, felállt, és körülnézett a lakásban. A konyhába lépve szeme megakadt egy jókora konyhakésen. Őrült ötlet suhant át az agyán. Egy pillanat alatt beszámíthatatlanná vált, árulása elvette minden józan eszét. Felkapta a konyhakést, kapkodva felhúzott egy pólót, majd lélekszakadva rohant a diclonius után. Remélte, hogy futva még utolérheti a gyanútlan fiút, és hátba szúrhatja. A bérházból kilépve fülét rögtön hangos kiáltások és utcai csetepaté zaja ütötte meg. A hang felé futott. Talán szerencséje van, és egy banda megtámadta az idegent, és helyette elintézik. Valóban ez történt. Rika lakásához legközelebbi sikátorban egy tucat késekkel, botokkal, láncokkal felfegyverzett randalírozó vetette magát a dicloniusra, aki épp egy szeméthalom alól állított fel egy csillogó, ezüstszürke choppert. Rika próbált gyorsan, de hangtalanul próbált közelebb menni, és hallgatózott. A meglehetősen rövid dulakodás után hírtelen motorzaj verte fel az utcát. A nő kinézett a sikátorba, és lemeredt a döbbenettől. A diclonius elzúgott mellette, majd farolva állt meg az út közepén, és rávigyorgott a lányra. Támadói félájultan, összeverve hevertek a sikátorban a szeméthalmok között. Rika ordítva rá akarta vetni magát, de ekkor hírtelen hátulról több erős kar durván megragadta. A megvert banda néhány tagja befelé kezdte vonszolni a sötét sikátorba, a kést kicsavarták a kezéből, és letépték a pólóját. Rika velőtrázóan sikoltott.

Hidetora, az ezüsthajú diclonius komótosan rágyújtott egy cigarettára, majd felhúzta lyukas bukósisakját, és elegánsan elhajtott. A nő sikolya visszhangként csengett fülében.

Az Óvárosban egy sikolynak annyi jelentősége sincs, mint egy autódudának…

Rika élete legborzalmasabb éjszakája egyben az utolsó is lett.


	3. Forró nyomon

Hidetora elégedett sóhajtással olvasta Kamakura város üdvözlő tábláját. Reggel nyolc óra volt, ő pedig két napja, este tizenegykor indult a fővárosból, azóta csak néhány benzinkútnál állt meg egy kis pihenőre. Bár a több órás motorozásnak hála sokkal hamarább megérkezett, mint tervezte, de sajgó végtagjai már igencsak követelték az út végét. Motorját leparkolta egy félreeső panzióhoz, és egy éjszakára szobát foglalt magának. Bár egy alvás igen jót tett volna neki, de céljának közelsége miatt képtelen volt tovább várni. Eltette pénztárcáját és a Rikától szerzett pisztolyt, fejére pedig egy trendi kötött sapkát húzott. Nem mintha szégyellte volna a szarvait, egyszerűen csak nem akart feltűnést kelteni, főleg, ha Kakuzawa Kamakurában lakik, akkor valószínűleg az egyik karantén is a város közelében lehet. A panzió telefonkönyvéből kileste a helyi taxi társaság számát, rendelt egyet, ami percre pontosan meg is érkezett a szolid külvárosi panzió elé. Teljesen hétköznapi kinézettel ült be egy jó kedélyű taxisofőr mellé, aki hangos elégedetlenséggel adott hangot az elmúlt napok zűrzavarai miatt, a rengeteg útlezárás, a katonai gyakorlatok, a rongálások miatt. Hidetora mosolyogva hallgatta taxisának panaszáradatát, miközben az autó ablakán keresztül kedvtelve nézegetődött.

Kamakura teljesen más arcot mutatott, mint a nyüzsgő, csillogó-villogó főváros és a lepusztult, bűn mocskában fürdő Óváros. Csendes tengerparti városka volt vallási emlékhelyekkel, sok zöldövezettel, barátságos családi házakkal és egy szolid tengerparttal. Itt nem voltak többsávos autópályák, hatalmas épületek, az egész városból áradt a nyugalom és a béke. Hogy egy ilyen város közelében lenne egy emberkísérletekkel foglalkozó laboratórium? Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen.

A taxi leparkolt az egyetem parkolójában, a campus mellett. Hidetora fizetett (bőven megtoldva borravalóval), majd szemével azt a beállítást kereste, ahol Rika fényképén az egyetemi tanárok álltak. Ezt gyorsan megtalálta. Ahol a tanársereg volt, ott most az egyetemisták szétszórtan tették ügyes-bajos dolgaikat. Néhányan csoportosan beszélgettek és cigiztek, volt, aki egyedül tanult az egyik padon. Hidetora a recepcióhoz lépett, de senki se volt ott. Tíz percig várakozott fölöslegesen, végül hangosan káromkodva hagyta ott a kihalt portát. Visszament a campus bejáratához, és előkotorta zsebéből a cigarettás dobozát, de döbbenten látta, hogy teljesen üres. Mérgelődve vette tudomásul, hogy az utolsó szálat a panzió előtt szívta el. Körülnézett, és megakadt a szeme két fiatal egyetemista fiún. Rövid habozás után odalépett hozzájuk.

- Hello! Ne haragudjatok, de meg tudnátok kínálni egy cigivel? – kérdezte Hidetora, igyekezvén a legemberibb arcát mutatni.

A két srác meglepetten felé fordult. Az egyik vele egy magas, jó testfelépítésű, markáns arcú fiú volt, kissé rendezetlen, hosszú, szőkésbarna haját egy copfba fogta össze. Hosszú bőrkabátja elismerő pillantást váltott ki Hidetorából. A srác leplezetlen gyanakvással méregette. Társa majdnem egy fejjel volt magasabb mindkettőjüknél, vékony testalkatú volt, haját elegánsan hátrafésülve hordta. Barátságosan, talán kissé félénken közeledett Hidetorához.

- Bocs, de én nem dohányzok – mentegetőzött a langaléta, majd a társához fordult. – Te viszont adhatnál neki egy szálat. Úgy is le kéne szoknod.

A bőrkabátos srác egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta társa megjegyzését, de megkínálta Hidetorát a cigijéből. Az elégedetten gyújtott rá, de az első slukkolás után megfogadta, hogy többé nem kér az egyetemisták cigijéből. Lopva megnézte a márkáját, de nem ismerte, valami olcsó vacak…

- Egyébként keresek valakit – folytatta Hidetora, leplezve feltörő köhögését. – A recepción senki se volt. Egy tanárt keresek, Yu Kakuzawát. Ismeritek?

A két egyetemista jelentőségteljesen összenézett. Végül a magasabbik szólalt meg.

- Az, hogy ismerjük, túlzás. Csak most is épp vele lenne előadásunk – mondta. Hidetora próbálta rejteni feszültségét.

- Csak nem lógtok? – kérdezte cinikusan.

- Nem. A professzor lóg – szólalt meg a bőrkabátos, társa mosolyogva bólogatott hozzá.

- Ezek szerint nincs az egyetemen? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Nem tudjuk. Az év elején volt vele egy óránk, de azóta színét se láttuk – magyarázta a magasabbik. – De legalább így szabad a hétfő délelőttünk – folytatta jókedvűen.

- Nem tudjátok, hogy miért nem tart órákat?

- Tulajdonképpen mit akarsz tőle? – kérdezte a bőrkabátos.

Hidetora elkomorult egy pillanatra. Volt, aki egy ilyen keresztkérdésért az életével fizetett. Idegesítette a srác gyanakvó tekintete.

- Hát… csak az van, hogy levelezős vagyok, és nála kell ma vizsgáznom – vágta ki magát, elfojtva idegességét.

- Lehet, hogy erre nem lesz lehetőséged – mondta a langaléta, aki nagyon segítőkésznek bizonyult. – Amúgy meg örülj neki, ha megúszod a vizsgáját. Kellemetlen egy fazon.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Már a felsőbb évesektől hallottuk, hogy nem a legjobb tanár mintaképe. Aztán az első és eddig egyetlen előadásunkon bejött, és elkezdett magyarázkodni és kérdezősködni. Tőlem is kérdezett valamit, de gőzöm se volt a válaszról. Marha nehéz kérdések voltak, de volt egy csaj, aki jelentkezett, hogy tudja a válaszokat. A prof meg hirtelen leblokkolt, majd bejelentett, hogy vége az órának, a csajt meg két barátját bevitte az irodájába. Azóta nem láttuk a professzor urat.

Hidetora elgondolkodva hallgatta a történetet, de semmi különöset nem talált benne. Mélyen egy balsejtelem gyötörte: ha Kakuzawa elhagyta az egyetemet, sok ember halt meg feleslegesen, és főleg feleslegesen motorozott át két éjszakát.

- Előfordulhat, hogy valami miatt nem tart órákat? – kérdezte, egyre csökkenő lelkesedéssel. – Esetleg itt van, csak nem dolgozik?

- Igen van egy laborja, az fölött az irodája. Benézhetsz oda, ki tudja, talán ott találod. De… - és itt a magas srác elmosolyodott. -… légy szíves ne említsd neki, hogy mi küldtünk hozzá.

Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Ezt megígérhetem. Kösz a cigit – biccentett oda a bőrkabátosnak, az viszonozta a mozdulatot. A langaléta srác megmutatta az épületet a dicloniusnak, aki hálásan megköszönte a segítséget. Miután az egyetemista odébb állt, Hidetora óvatosan felpillantott az épület egyforma ablakaira. Valamelyik mögött ott lesz Kakuzawa – ez a gondolat felpezsdítette a vérét. Belépett az épület előterébe. Itt csak néhány diák lézengett, itt is volt porta, de meglepő módon volt is kiszolgáló személyzet.

- Jó napot! Kakuzawa professzor irodáját keresem – lépett oda az álmos tekintetű portáshoz.

- Második emelet, balról a második iroda – mondta az monoton hangon.

Több nem is kellett. Hidetora feltrappolt a második emeletre, majd lassan megközelítette az említett ajtót. Senki nem volt látótávolságon belül. Óvatosan elővette a pisztolyát, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd egy gyors mozdulattal nekifeszült az ajtónak.

Csalódottan pattant vissza. Szitkozódott dühében, majd még egyszer körülnézett, és vektorával széttörte az ajtó zárját, majd belépett az üres irodába. Meg se lepődött azon, hogy látszólag már jó ideje senki sem volt bent. Behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, eltette a fegyverét, majd tüzetesen átvizsgálta az irodát. A csalódottság újabb hulláma söpört végig rajta. Semmi nyom nem utalt arra, hogy valamilyen különleges, titkos projekten dolgozott volna az iroda tulajdonosa. Előadásanyagok, tankönyvek, lexikonok, papírhalmok voltak pedáns rendben elrendezve. Bárhol keresgetett, bármelyik fiókot törte fel, semmi gyanúsat nem talált. Hidetora mérgében összetört egy széket, majd dúlva-fúlva maga mögött hagyta Kakuzawa irodáját, és visszament a földszintre. A kijárat felé tartva meglátta a „LABOR" feliratot, ami az alagsor felé mutatott. Pillanatnyi habozás után elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, ám három lépés után utána kiáltottak.

- Maga meg hova megy?

Hidetora megfordult. Az idős portás trappolt felé fenyegetően.

- Elnézést, Kakuzawa professzort keresem, az irodájában nem találtam.

- A laborba csak engedéllyel lehet belépni – mondta a portás durván. Hidetora fenyegetően szembefordult vele, de látta, hogy fél tucat diák figyelte őket. Higgadtságot erőltetett magára. Diclonius volt, de annyi esze is volt, hogy nem kezd el gyilkolászni fényes nappal egy egyetemen.

- Elnézést kérek – mondta a portásnak, de magában ígért neki valamit. Csalódottan lépett ki az épületből, de mire újra taxit hívott magában, már egy újabb kész tervet kovácsolt magának. Visszatért a panzióba, hogy felkészüljön az esti behatolásra.

Este kilencre minden előadás befejeződött, a campus üresen, csendesen állt az éjszakai sötétségben. Hidetora ezúttal is taxival jött, ám ezúttal egy saroknyira szállt ki. A frissítő délutáni alvás új erőt és új elszántságot adott neki. A campushoz érve, vektorjainak segítségével könnyedén átugrotta a három méter magas kerítést egy fákkal, bokrokkal benőtt részen, majd árnyként lopózott az épületek között a labor felé. Sapkáját levette, és zsebre rakta, majd a bejárathoz lépett, és óvatosan benézett. Az idős portás épp a kistévéjén nézett egy focimeccset, de Hidetora tudta, hogy lehet akármilyen csendes, ezt az üveg tolóajtót nem tudja úgy kinyitni, hogy ne csapjon zajt. Új ötlettől vezérelve körbejárta az épületet, és meg is találta, amit keresett: egy tűzlétrát. Felmászott a négy emelet magas épület tetejére, ahol elégedetten látta, hogy van egy ajtó, ami bevezetett a belső részbe. Bent egy folyosón találta magát, de gyorsan megtalálta a lefelé vezető lépcsőt. Senkivel se találkozott, és a földszintre leérve pont a portás háta mögé került. Csendben áldotta hosszú vektorait, és hat méteren belülre érve az egyik vektorával átsuhintott a recepciós fején. Az egy ijedt nyögés után ájultan esett össze. Hidetora odalépett hozzá, visszatuszkolta a székbe, és úgy állította be, mintha elaludt volna.

- Gyereket mindenesetre ne csinálj magadnak – morogta a diclonius, és elindult a labor felé. Két szintet ment lefelé, amikor sötét, kihalt, hideg folyosóra ért le. Az orráig se látott, tapogatózva indult el a fal mellett a villanykapcsolót keresve, mikor a keze egy kis négyzet alakú táblával találkozott. Elővette öngyújtója, és felkattintotta. Rögtön meglátta Kakuzawa nevét. Ismét feltört egy ajtózárat, de ezúttal már meg se lepődött azon, hogy üresen találta a helyiséget. A professzor laborja két egymásba nyíló szobából állt. Az egyik hasonlított a fenti irodájához, a másik már egy kicsi, de professzionális laborhelyiség volt. Hidetorának elég volt felületesen átnéznie az asztalfiókokban talált papírhalmokat, hogy elégedetten vegye tudomásul, nyomon van. Az első dokumentumban, ami a keze ügyébe került, hosszan volt taglalva a vektorok tulajdonságai, összefüggésbe hozva a kiálló homloknyúlványokat az agy külső lebenyével, mely a dicloniusoknak sokkal nagyobb, mint a normális embereknek. Hidetora ásítva félredobta az unalmas irományt, és egy másik, érdekesebb papírt vett a kezébe, amin egy mesterséges szigetre épült óriási laboratórium adatait tartalmazta, és ami kizárólag a dicloniusokkal való kísérletezésre épült. Az elemzés felsorolta az itt tartott dicloniusokat, és a sorszámukat. Hidetora húszat számolt meg, de ezen kívül csak azt tudta meg, hogy létezik ötös, hetes, tizenhármas, huszonkilences vagy harmincötös számú diclonius. Hidetora röviden elmerengett azon, vajon ő hányas sorszámot kaphatta, de elhessegette ezt a problémát. Ránézett az irodai számítógépre, tett egy próbát, és bekapcsolta. Az halkan berregve elindult, de a rendszer betöltése előtt jelszót kért. Hidetora egy pillanatra elkomorult, de azután diadalmas arccal beírta a szót: DICLONIUS. Hidetora elismerően gratulált magának. A professzor meg se próbálta elrejteni a gépén a fontos fájlokat. Az első mappában rögtön a karanténban tartott dicloniusok szóló arcképes információgyűjtemény volt. Le volt jegyezve az életkor, magasság, súly, vektorok száma, hatótávolsága, valamint az egyéneken elvégzett kísérletek elemzése. Többnyire hat és tizennégy év közöttiek és kivétel nélkül lányok voltak. Néhányuknak rendes nevük is volt, de volt, akit csak a sorszámukról neveztek el. Hidetora figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy egy kivételével mindegyik a „SILPELIT" speciális státusszal van ellátva, egyet kivéve, egy idősebb, Lucy nevű dicloniust, aki a „KIRÁLYNŐ" státusszal van illetve. Hidetora lassan elvesztette időérzékét, ahogy belemerült a számítógépen talált adatok áttekintésébe. Talált még feljegyzéseket a dicloniusok által elkövetett gyilkosságokról, a kivégzett diclonius csecsemőkről, a pszichés változásokról, valamint az ügyben dolgozó tudósokról. A dokumentumokban szó volt néhány kósza szökési kísérletről, de ezeket kivétel nélkül vérbe fojtották.

- Valóban én vagyok az egyetlen szabad diclonius ebben az országban – mondta magában Hidetora, miközben kinyújtóztatta tagjait. Ez alatt a pár óra alatt, mióta itt volt, sokkal többet megtudott a fajtájáról, mint eddig egész életében, de a professzor tartózkodási helyét még mindig nem találta. Végül megnyitotta az e-mail fiókját, és kis híján felordított örömében, mikor meglátta az egyik mentett üzenetet, amiben Kakuzawa írta meg valakinek a pontos Kamakura címét. Hidetora felírta az utcanevet és a házszámot, majd elégedetten feltápászkodott, miután gondosan kikapcsolta a számítógépet. Eszébe jutott, hogy nem nézett körül a kis laborban. Benyitott, felkapcsolta a villanyt és körülnézett. Mikroszkópok, elemző műszerek voltak a nagy dolgozóasztalon, a labor közepén, mögötte pedig egy törött üvegszekrény volt, benne gyanúsan zöld színű folyadékok. Hidetora közelebb lépett a szekrényhez, és vizsgálni kezdte az éles szilánkokat. Talán csak az érzékei csapták be, de mintha vérnyomokat vélt volna felfedezni a törött üvegen. Odébb lépett, és lenézett a padlóra, ahol egy négyzetméteres területen furcsa, formátlan folt éktelenkedett. Hidetora négykézláb ereszkedett, majd tenyerével dörzsölni kezdte a foltot, majd megszagolta a kezét. Fintorogva ébredt rá, hogy pár napja kifolyt vért dörzsölgetett. Lehet, hogy megelőzték? Hidetora továbbra is négykézláb nézett körül, és a laborasztal alatt valami fehéret pillantott meg. Nagy nehezen benyúlt és kihúzta. Egy női alsónemű volt. Hidetora megvetően dobta odébb a ruhadarabot. Nem akarta piszkálni a professzor kedvenc viseletét…

Hírtelen léptek zaját hallotta a lépcső felöl. A diclonius villámgyorsan átszaladt a másik szobába, lekapcsolta a villanyt, majd a laborba érve ugyanezt tette. A sötétben Hidetora az ajtó mellé, a falhoz lapult, előhúzta és csőre töltötte a stukkerét, és síri csendben hallgatta a közeledő lépteket. Könnyű magas sarkú topogását hallotta: egy nő közeledett. Leért a lépcsőn, és megállt Kakuzawa laborja előtt. Hidetora kulcs csörgését halotta, majd félénk motyogás hallatszott. Sejtette, hogy a nő felfedezte az összetört ajtózárat. Meglepetésére a nő mégis benyitott, felkapcsolta a villant, és nagy sóhajtással kísérve lerogyott a székre. Hidetora áldotta az eszét, hogy kikapcsolta a számítógépet és mindent elpakolt.

- Fel fogom jelenteni, hogy mer munka közben elaludni, mikor meg lett neki mondva, hogy nagyon kell figyelnie, hogy senki se menjen be a laborba – fakadt ki a nő. – Ráadásul azok meg annyit se tudtak megcsinálni, hogy megjavítsák maguk után a zárat. Persze a piszkos munkát nekem kell elvégezni.

Hidetora úgy saccolt, hogy fiatal, húsz-harminc év körüli nő lehetett, talán egy tanársegéd. Az elkezdte húzogatni a fiókokat, és a papírzörgés alapján a dokumentumokat pakolgatta. Méghozzá azokat a papírokat, amit korábban Hidetora nézegetett. A dicloniusnak rögtön gyanússá vált a hangosan sóhajtozó nő. Ha információkat tud szerezni ettől a tanársegédtől, akkor nem engedheti elmenekülni. Hidetora felkészült arra, hogy egy gyors mozdulattal rátörjön, mikor meghallotta, hogy a lányt felállt, és a labor felé indult. A diclonius felegyenesedett, és célra emelt fegyverrel várta a belépőt. Az ajtó kinyílt, a villany felkapcsolódott, Hidetora pedig szemtől-szembe került a lánnyal. Magas, vézna testalkatú volt, hosszú fekete hajjal és fekete keretes szemüveggel. A fegyver és a diclonius látványára páni félelem töltötte el, de meglepetésre nem sikoltott fel, hanem lerogyott a földre.

- Ne mozduljon! – kiáltott rá Hidetora szinte feleslegesen, mert a szemüveges nő szinte megbénult a félelemtől. A diclonius elgondolkodott, hogy két nap alatt másodszor tör rá a sötétből egy nőre.

- Maga egy… maga egy… - nyögte a lány rémülten.

- Igen, sejtem, hogy elég jól be van avatva a dolgokba – szólt közbe Hidetora. – Ki maga?

- Én… a nevem Arakawa.

- Mit keres itt?

- Én csak… kerestem valamit…

- Ismeri Yu Kakuzawát? – csattant fel Hidetora.

- Én a… segédje vagyok. – mondta a lány reszketve.

- És ő hol van?

- Nem tudom – mondta Arakawa, de Hidetora észrevette, hogy félősen oldalra nézett. – Fogalmam sincs.

Hidetora leguggolt mellé, és a fegyvere csövével maga felé fordította a nő arcát.

- Tudja, mi vagyok? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

- I… igen – dadogta a nő, és majdnem elsírta magát.

- Akkor azt is tudja, mit csinálok magával, ha nem válaszol normálisan a kérdéseimre?

Arakawa holtsápadt lett, és könny csillant a szemében. Hidetora felegyenesedett.

- Még egyszer megkérdezem: hol van Kakuzawa?

A lány habozott, majd lassan felnézett az előtte tornyosuló dicloniusra.

- Meghalt.

Hidetora előtt elhomályosult a világ. Az évek óta tervezett bosszúállás terve egy pillanat alatt romba dőlt. Megtehette volna, hogy kételkedik a lány szavában, de zsigereiben érezte, hogy a halálra rémült lány igazat mond. Leeresztett a fegyverét, megfordult, és megfáradt emberként zuhant le a számítógép előtti fotelbe. Arcát a kezébe temetve gondolkodott a továbbiakról.

- Maga… maga is megszökött a karanténból? – kérdezte a nő a laborból, kissé megnyugodva.

- Igen – válaszolt gépiesen Hidetora. – Körülbelül nyolc évvel ezelőtt. – Hírtelen felkapta a fejét. – Hogy érti azt, hogy én is?

Arakawa megjelent az ajtóban. Továbbra is félt, de látszólag először volt dolga dicloniusszal, és hajtotta a kíváncsiság.

- Körülbelül két hete megszökött egy Lucy nevű diclonius a karanténból. Ő ölte mag Yu-t – mondta lassan.

Hidetora elgondolkodott.

- Lucy? – és újra bekapcsolta számítógépet. A jelszó beírásakor Arakawa felkiáltott.

- Ezt mégis honnan tudta?

- A közös barátunk nem volt túl kreatív, nyugodjék békében – válaszolt Hidetora, nem kevés gúnnyal a hangjában. Megnyitotta a dicloniusok mappáját, és hamar megtalálta a többieknél lényegesen idősebb Lucy-t. Ismét megakadt a szeme a „KIRÁLYNŐ" kifejezésen. Négy darab vektor, két méteres hatótávolság – kimondottan gyengének tűnt Hidetora számára. Elgondolkodva hátradőlt, kibontotta frissen vásárolt méregdrága, márkás cigarettáját, és rágyújtott egy szálra.

- Remélem nem zavarja – fordult Arakawához. – Nyolc éve függő vagyok.

A nő morcosan elfordult.

- Szerintem a cigarettafüst undorító.

Hidetora csalódottan oltotta el épphogy meggyújtott cigijét. A lány óvatosan közelebb lépett.

- Nem fog megölni? – kérdezte félénken.

A diclonius mély levegőt vett, és Arakawa felé fordult.

- Egyvalakit akartam megölni, de ezek szerint ez – és Lucy képe felé bökött – megelőzött.

- Akkor ugye elmehetek? – kérdezte Arakawa új reménytől felbátorodva. – Ígérem senkinek nem szólok, hogy itt találtam magát.

Hidetora elgondolkodva méregette a nőt.

- Úgy néz ki, feleslegesen tettem meg nagy utat – mondta. – De az, hogy egy olyan városba kerültem, melynek közelében egy laboratórium van, és egy szökött diclonius mászkál az utcákon, nos, erről elkélne némi információ. Először is az, hogy hol van a karantén.

Arakawa a kezeit tördelte idegességében.

- Valahol a tengeren…

- Ezt én is tudom. Pontosabban?

- Honnan tudjam? – csattant fel a lány. – Egy helikopterrel vittek oda, annak örültem, hogy nem hánytam össze magam, nemhogy arra figyelni, merre repül az a vacak.

- Szóval személyesen volt abban a laboratóriumban? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Igen – válaszolt a lány némi habozás után. – Én vittem el a professzor maradványait.

- Miért? Miért kellett elvinnie?

- Mert a professzor a főigazgató fia volt.

Hidetora összerezzent.

- A karantén főigazgatója Kakuzawa apja? Várjunk csak… - Hirtelen leesett neki. – A vérfolt a padlón… Itt halt meg?

Arakawa lassan bólintott.

- Lefejezték… a dicloniusok fegyverével – mondta alig hallhatóan.

- És Lucy volt az?

- Igen. Úgy tudom, egyszer csak megjelent az előadásán, és onnan hozta le ide a laborba.

Hidetora kis híján lefordult a székről. Egy szökött diclonius megjelenik egy egyetemi előadáson? Ez már-már abszurd.

- Hogy a pokolba történhetett ez meg? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Bár büszke volt a szabadságára, egy ilyen lépést még ő is kétszer meggondolna. Mi válthatott ki egy gyilkos szándékú szökött mutánsból olyan elhatározást, hogy bemenjen egy egyetemi előadásra. Hidetora gyanakodva Arakawára nézett. Most vagy a nő hazudik, vagy elhallgat előle egy fontos információt. Ha ennek a Lucy-nak is Kakuzawa lett volna a célpontja, vagy akkor támadja meg, mikor a professzor egyedül van, vagy kivétel nélkül mindenkit lemészárol. Hírtelen eszébe jutott az elhagyott női fehérnemű. Lucy-é volt? De miért hagyta magát levetkőztetni, ha utána megölte a professzort.

Hidetora fejében teljes volt a zűrzavar. Valami nagyon nincs rendben ebben a történetben. Egy furcsa kirakós kellős közepébe csökkent, de nem tudja összeilleszteni a darabokat. Elgondolkodva Arakawa felé fordult, és feltett egy próbakérdést.

- Miért magának kellett elvinni a holttestet?

Hidetora rögtön látta, hogy lényegesett kérdezett. A lány elsápadt, és zavartan oldalra nézett.

- Olyasmit láttam, amit nem lett volna szabad – mondta kis habozás után.

- Ne csigázzon.

Arakawa nagyot sóhajtott, és Hidetora szemébe nézett.

- A professzornak szarvai voltak – mondta halkan.

A diclonius úgy pattant fel, mintha megcsípték volna, odaugrott Arakawához, és megrázta a vállat.

- Mit mondott?

Arakawa felsikoltott, és lerogyott a padlóra.

- Ő is az volt. Egy diclonius… - mondta elfúló, kétségbeesett hangon.

Hidetorát kirázta a hideg. Kiszáradt szájjal nézett maga elé, és verejtékezni kezdett. Képtelen volt befogadni ezt az információt. A legjobban gyűlölt személy, aki megölte azt, akit legjobban szeretett, és aki az életét végérvényesen vakvágányra terelte, nem volt más, mit a fajtársa?

- Hogy… hogy lehet ez? – suttogta maga elé.

- Én is csak a halála után tudtam meg, pedig már több éve dolgoztam neki – mondta Arakawa alig hallhatóan.

- És a professzor apja a diclonius karantén főigazgatója – gondolkodott Hidetora hangosan. Hírtelen elkerekedett a szeme – Maga hogyhogy még életben van?

Arakawa szorongva körülnézett.

- Meg akartak ölni – vallotta be, miközben bizonytalanul hozzáért a vállához. – De rengeteg vizsgálatom volt a dicloniusokkal kapcsolatban, talán értékes vagyok a számukra.

Ezt Hidetora nem hitte el. Ez nem egy tehetségkutató vállalat, ez a világ egyik legnagyobb titkának az ismerete, ami nem juthat el bárkihez. Egy ilyen fiatal, kezdő tudós igazán nem nehéz pótolni…

- Nem ezért hagyták életben – mondta.

Arakawa értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mindent elmondtam magának, még többet is, mint kéne! – csattant fel.

- Mit csinált azóta, mióta elvitték a karanténba? – kérdezte Hidetora emelt hangon.

A nő leszegte a tekintetét.

- Csak kerestem valakit – motyogta halkan.

- Kicsodát?

- Azt… nem mondhatom meg…

Hidetora felállt. Az orra előtt volt a kirakós utolsó darabja, már csak ki kell húzni a nőből. Kieresztette az egyik vektorát, majd megmarkolta vele a Arakawa vállát. Az felsikoltott, és megpróbálta lefejteni magáról, de nem volt esélye. A diclonius higgadtan megszólalt.

- Gondolja, hogy képes visszatartani ezt az utolsó információt? – és kissé megszorította a nő látszólag sérült vállát.

- Hagyja abba kérem! – sikított fel Arakawa. – Egy diákot kellett megkeresnem.

Hidetora enyhített a szorításon.

- Egy diákot? Miért?

- Mert ő is látta a professzor holttestét.

A kirakó kezdett összeállni.

- Mikor látta meg a holttestet?

- Mikor én is – nyöszörögte Arakawa. – Azt mondta, hogy egy lányt keres, akit a professzor elvitt magával valami hazug indokkal.

- Egy lányt keresett? Lucy-t?

Arakawa felsóhajtott.

- Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy más lehetett-e.

Hidetora összerakta a kirakót, és elképedt a megoldáson. Egy egyetemi diák berángatott egy dicloniust egy egyetemi előadásra, akit a professzor elvitt a laborjába, levetkőztette, de utána a diclonius megölte. A diák később visszatért, de csak a professzor holttestét találta meg.

- Megtalálta a diákot? – kérdezte Hidetora elgondolkodva.

- Igen, de nem mertem megmondani a főigazgatónak. – mondta Arakawa.

- Ezt bölcsen tette. – morogta a diclonius. – Ki a diák?

- De hát maga mit akar tőle? – kérdezte a lány kétségbeesetten.

- Ezután a bizarr történet után nem mehetek el szó nélkül – mondta Hidetora, miközben visszahúzta a vektorát. Arakawa a fájós vállát masszírozva felállt. – Túl sok kérdésem maradt megválaszolatlanul ennek a Lucy-nak a magánakciója miatt. Most már csak a főigazgató tud ezekre a kérdésekre választ adni. Azt pedig, hogy ő hol van, Lucy-tól tudhatom meg. És hogy Lucy hol van, azt nyilván pontosan tudja az a diák, akivel együtt bement arra az előadásra. Maga meg remélem pontosan tudja, hogy hol találom ezt a diákot – Hidetora elmosolyodott. – Ennyire egyszerű az egész.

- Ígérje meg, hogy nem öli meg őt – kérte Arakawa.

- Nyugodjon meg – mondta Hidetora, miközben egy dossziéba kezdte pakolgatni a számára értékesnek tartott dokumentumokat. – Én tényleg csak akkor ölök, ha jó okom van rá…


	4. Szembesülés

Kamakura város csendes, tengerparthoz közeli részén, egy alacsony dombon régi építésű, társasházak voltak építve ízléses rendben egymás mellett. Az egyik ház még a többinél is nagyobb volt, emeletes, magas kerítéssel és szépen gondozott kerttel. Korábban minden bizonnyal fogadóként működött. A bejárat előtt, egy takaros kis kutyaház mellett egy fehér kiskutya gombócként összehúzódva szunyókált. A konyhából csörömpölés és jókedvű nevetés hallatszott ki, az egyik szobában pedig egy fiatal fiú panaszkodott a rendetlenségre. Látszólag gőzerővel keresett valamit a sok lim-lom között. A másik helyiségből a fiúval egykorú lány dorgálta le a panaszkodásért.

- Ez mind azért van, mert olyan régóta nem takarítottál már – mondta mérgesen a Yuka nevű lány. – Ha nem sietsz, nem kapsz kaját.

- Jól van már, na! – szólt a fiú türelmetlenül.

Kouta, az alacsony, vékony testalkatú, fekete hajú, jámbor arcú tizennyolc év körüli fiú végre megtalálta, amit keresett. Egy fa zenedoboz, aminek a fedelén egy aranyszínű lapra a LILIUM szó volt belevésve. Eszébe jutott az a nyolc évvel ezelőtti nap, amikor Yukával és húgával, Kanaéval elmentek egy ajándékboltba, hogy valamilyen emlékkel lepjék meg magukat. Kouta csak véletlenül vette le a kis zenedobozt, de a belőle áradó zene megbabonázta őt. Leült a földre, és felnyitotta a doboz fedelét. Lassú, szomorkás zene kezdett csilingelni. Kouta maga se tudta, hogy annak idején miért ezt vette meg, és beleborzongott abba a gondolatba, hogy milyen események elindítója volt az az ártatlan kis doboz. Kouta belenyúlt a belsejébe, és kivett belőle egy apró tárgyat. Egy kicsi, de nagyon szép rózsaszín kagyló volt az. Nyu első ajándéka.

- Mi az?

Kouta felnézett. Yuka, az unokatestvére állt előtte. A fiú zavartan visszatette a kagylót a zenedobozba.

- Áh, semmi-semmi.

Yuka szomorúan elmosolyodott. Ő is pontosan tudta, mi annak a kagylónak a jelentősége…

A konyhában két tizennégy év körüli lány sürgött-forgott. Mayu, az alulfejlett, rövid, fekete hajú lány épp végzett az ebéddel, miközben a másik, Nana ügyetlenül próbált meg segíteni neki. Mayu mosolyogva pillantott rá barátnője bájos arcára, és tekintete megakadt egy pillanatra fején elhelyezkedő két szarvon. A nála kicsit magasabb, fiúsan rövid, vörös hajú Nana diclonius volt, de Mayu mégis őt tartotta az egyetlen igaz barátjának. Mindkettőjüknek borzalmas gyermekkora volt, és egymásban találták meg a vigaszt, és csak egymást segítve tudnak túllépni a múlt fájdalmain. Mikor három napja Nana testileg-lelkileg összetörve tért haza, Mayu egész éjszaka mellette volt, és vigasztalta a lány által Papának nevezett személy elvesztése miatt érzett fájdalom enyhítésére. Bár Nana azóta is sírva ébred és sírva fekszik le, a nap nagy részén igyekszik vidáman segíteni a házimunkában, miközben Mayu az élet alapvető dolgaira tanítgatta a hosszú raboskodás miatt kissé együgyű lányt.

- Látom, már nagyon jól boldogulsz az új karjaiddal, Nana – jegyezte meg Mayu, utalva a dicloniuslány műkezeire.

- Ne már, hiszen ezt bárki meg tudja csinálni – szabadkozott Nana.

- De legalább nem égett le teljesen – jegyezte meg Mayu mosolyogva.

- Hééé, ez nem volt szép! – szólt rá Nana felháborodva, de azután ő is elmosolyodott. Bőven van mit még tanulnia.

Az ebédlőben Yuka terített meg szolid precízséggel. Kouta az ablak mellett ülve elgondolkodva figyelte a szorgalmasan pakolgató unokatestvérét, majd csendben megszólalt.

- Yuka, eggyel több tányér van.

A lány jelentőségteljesen ránézett.

- Ő is velünk evett volna – mondta.

- Igazad van – mondta Kouta egy szomorú mosollyal kísérve.

Hamarosan mind a négyen körülülték az asztalt, amire egy tésztaételt, a soument tálalták fel.

- Jó étvágyat! – szóltak egyszerre.

Nana kíváncsian kóstolt bele a számára teljesen ismeretlen ételbe.

- De finom! – mondta ragyogó arccal.

Yuka felkapta a fejét.

- Hogy? Még soha nem ettél soument? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

- Aha. Eddig még nem volt lehetőségem rá, hogy kipróbáljam – mondta a lány szomorúan. Kouta és Mayu abbahagyták az evést, és együtt érzően pillantottak a sokat szenvedett Nanára. A dicloniuslány elérzékenyülve nézett maga elé, szeme megtelt könnyel.

- Annyi sok csodálatos dolog történt – mondta halkan és szomorúan. Lucy-ra gondolt, Mariko-ra és a papájára. Mind elmentek. Mind ártatlan áldozatai voltak egy gonosz, ismeretlen felsőbbrendű akaratnak, és ő semmit se tehetett, hogy megmentse őket. A szomorúság újabb hulláma söpört végig rajta, csak nehezen tudta visszatartani a rátörő zokogást. -… olyan sok…

- Nana?

A dicloniuslány felnézett. Mayu, Yuka és Kouta megszeppenve figyelték belső vívódását. Ahogy Nana nézte őket, szomorúsága helyébe lépett a hálával vegyített boldogság. Bár a számára legfontosabb személyt elveszítette, végre szabad lett, és egy igazi család tagja lehet, ahol csak az egymás iránti szeretet a fontos. Zavartan, de boldogan mosolygott vissza a családjára.

- B-bocsánat! – szabadkozott Nana. – Akkor együnk.

Yuka elmosolyodott, és viccesen-dorgálóan rászólt.

- Fogj hozzá, mert ha nem eszel, nem fogsz nagyra nőni.

Mindenki nekilátott az ízletes tésztaételnek. Wanta, a fehér kiskutya hírtelen felébredt, és ugrándozva csaholni kezdett. Yuka abbahagyta az evést, és kíváncsian kifelé nézett.

- Hm? Jött hozzánk valaki?

Kouta vetett egy óvatos pillantást Nana felé, majd felállt.

- Megyek és megnézem.

Kifelé menet elhaladt a nyitott zenedoboz mellett, ami ebéd alatt végig szólt, és egy réges-régi ingaóra mellett, amivel Nyu annyit foglalatoskodott. Kilépett az udvarra. A kerítésre egy ember árnyéka vetült rá. Wanta jókedvűen ugatta a jövevényt. Kouta úgy érezte, mintha a szíve a torkában dobogna. Lassan felhúzta a cipőjét, és elindult a kapu felé. A zenedoboz elhallgatott, és mintegy varázsütésre, az ingaóra fogaskerekei elindultak, és mély, méltóságteljes kongatás zengte be a házat. Kouta elképedve fordult meg.

- Hogy? Működik…?

- Helyben vagyunk – mondta Hidetora egykedvűen, és beleszürcsölt a kólájába. Hosszú másodpercekig kitágult szemmel és összeszűkült pupillával bámult maga elé, amit Arakawa egyszerűen hátborzongatónak tartott.

- Úgy érti, hogy itt van egy diclonius? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Minden bizonnyal – bólogatott Hidetora. – Bár meglehetősen le lehet gyengülve, ami viszont azt jelenti, hogy ő nem érzékeli a jelenlétemet.

- Lucy az?

- Ezt nem tudhatom, hiszen még soha nem találkoztam vele. De ha már itt vagyunk, nézzük meg.

Hidetora kiszállt egy kis piros, kétüléses autóból, majd egy közeli kukába vágta kiürült kólás poharát. Voltak ellenérzései ehhez a guruló retikülhöz, de Arakawa csak úgy tudta lebeszélni az autólopásról, hogy elfuvarozza a diák címére, még ha frászt is kapott ettől a lehetőségtől. Emellett még Hidetorának volt pofája megállítani Arakawát egy gyorsétteremnél, ahol mindenki azt bámulta, hogy ki lehet az a furcsa férfi azzal a furcsa hajdísszel, miközben egy komplett reggeli menüt rendeltetett magának. Arakawának kezdett az idegeire menni ez a sajátos életfelfogású diclonius.

Hidetora körülkémlelt a környéken. Kamakura csendesebb, tenger melletti, dimbes-dombos területén voltak, tele kertes házakkal és templomokkal.

- Akkor én mennék is – szólt ki az autóból idegesen Arakawa. Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Nem. Szépen jön velem.

- Mi-mi-miért?

- Szükségem van valakire, akinek kapcsolata van a főigazgatóval. Na szálljon ki.

Arakawa kelletlenül elegett tett a felszólításnak.

- Most… meg fognak küzdeni? – kérdezte Arakawa félősen.

Hidetora elkomorodott.

- Az alapján, amit mondott, Lucy egy igen veszélyes diclonius – mondta elgondolkodva. – Ha rajtam múlik, nem lesz harc, de ha kiprovokálja, kénytelen leszek erőszakot alkalmazni.

- Le tudja győzni?

- Nos, akármilyen erős is legyen, évekig be volt zárva, ami kihathat a harci tudására. Én viszont idősebb és tapasztaltabb vagyok. De ha mégsem, majd maga megvéd – mondta Hidetora egy kacsintással kísérve.

- Hogy míííííí? – Arakawa elképedve követte a dicloniust egy meredek lépcsőn.

- Csak vicceltem – mondta Hidetora, mikor odaértek a megadott címhez. Egy kimondottan nagy családi házhoz értek. Bentről kutyaugatás hallatszott. Továbbra is tisztán érezte egy diclonius jelenlétét, pontosan ebből a házból.

- Csöngessen be! – mondta Arakawának, majd továbbsétált.

- Hova megy? – kérdezte a nő riadtan.

- Csak körülnézek. Ha harcra kerülne a sor, jobb, ha ismerem a környéket.

Arakawa megnézte a bejárati ajtót.

- Nem látok csengőt! – szólt Hidetorának.

- Akkor kopogjon – szólt az vissza.

- Ööö… jó.

Hírtelen a házból mély, ismétlődő kongás hallatszott, de olyan hangosan, hogy a két háznyira lévő Hidetora is meghallotta.

- Elég szarul jár az órájuk – mondta visszatérőben. – Még fél tizenkettő sincsen.

Ekkor lassan elhúzódott a bejárati ajtó. Egy fiatal fiú nézett ki, Hidetorával egy idős lehetett. Arcán először mintha csalódás árnya suhant volna át, de aztán rögtön hátrahőkölt Arakawa és Hidetora láttán.

- Maga az? – kérdezte riadtan Arakawára nézve.

- Szervusz, örülök, hogy épségben talállak. – mondta halkan Arakawa.

- Megengednéd, hogy kissé körülnézzünk a házban? – kérdezte komoly arccal Hidetora. A fiú meglepetten fordult a nála jóval magasabb jövevény felé, és csak ekkor vette észre a szarvait. Rémülten lépett hátra.

- Te is egy diclonius vagy?

- Igen, manapság úgy néz ki egyre többen ismernek fel – mondta Hidetora bosszúsan. – És ha jól sejtem, az egyik fajtársam társaságát jelenleg is élvezed.

A fiú egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a föléje tornyosuló dicloniusszal, majd hírtelen megragadta a kapu fogantyúját, hogy behúzza az ajtót, de Hidetora előhívta az egyik vektorát, és kifeszítette a tolóajtót. A fiú nekifeszült az ajtóanak, de esélytelen volt.

- Nem tudom, miről beszél! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. – Tűnjön innen vagy hívom a rendőrséget!

Hidetora egy frappáns visszavágáson gondolkodott, amikor a tinédzser mögé lépett egy fiatal lány diclonius. A dicloniusfiú óhatatlanul is elharapta a szavakat. Bár igyekezett felkészülni arra, hogy újra találkozik egy fajtársával, a látványt mégis fel kellett dolgoznia. A lány egészen fiatal volt, legfeljebb tizennégy-tizenöt évesnek nézett ki, rövid, vörös haja, és kimondottan bájos arca volt, és ugyanazok a skarlátvörös szemek, ami már magán is megszokott, és amik most felé villantak fenyegetően. Fizimiskája egy pillanatra lebénította Hidetorát. Ez az arc, ez a hajviselet, és ez a szomorkás, rémült arckifejezés – mintha egy pillanata újra a kishúga arcát látta volna maga előtt. Erőt vett magán, és elővette a zsebéből Lucy fényképét, és úgy tartotta maga elé, hogy a másik diclonius arcát is láthassa.

- Te nem Lucy vagy – mondta magába, és kérdően Arakawára nézett. – Nem azt mondta, hogy csak Lucy szökött meg?

A nő viszont tágra nyílt szemmel, hitetlenkedve nézte a másik dicloniust, aki mérgesen felkiáltott.

- Azért jöttél, hogy megölj?

A kiáltásra két lány állt meg a ház ajtajában. Egy idősebb, Hidetorával egykorú, és egy fiatalabb, rémült arckifejezésű lány, mindketten remegve álltak a bejárat előtt. A fehér kiskutya, ami eddig idegesen ugatott, most szűkölve feküdt le a kutyaháza elé. A kis diclonius kétségbeesetten állt Hidetora elé.

- Nem hagyom, hogy bárkinek is baja essen! – kiáltotta már-már hisztérikusan. Hidetora kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát. – Menj el innen, vagy meg foglak ölni! És mond meg nekik, hogy soha többé nem megyek haza! Nem fogok visszamenni arra a borzalmas helyre! Menj innen!

Hidetora idegesen körbekémlelt. Ha valaki meghallja ezt a nyivákolást, még rájuk küldi a rendőrséget. Próbálta megnyugtatni, de Arakawa előbb szólalt meg.

- De hiszen te halott vagy – mondta döbbent hangon.

A kis diclonius csodálkozva nézett rá a tanársegédre, akárcsak mindenki más a jelenlévők közül. Hidetora megállapította a lány életjeleit, majd kérdően Arakawa felé fordult.

- Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezte.

A nő felsóhajtott, és nagy nehezen levette a szemét a lány dicloniusról.

- Ő a hetes számú, Nanának hívják – mondat gépiesen. – Miután Lucy megszökött, őt küldték utána, mert tudtommal ő az egyetlen diclonius, aki csak parancsra használja a vektorait. Ám a kettejük összecsapása során Nana olyan súlyosan megsérült, hogy a főigazgató parancsára kivégezték. Legalábbis ez állt a dokumentumokban.

Hidetora hitetlenkedve nézett Nanára.

- Ez igaz? Nem látszik sérültnek.

A tinédzser fiú, aki eddig tágra nyílt szemmel hallgatott, most védekezőleg Nana elé állt.

- Ez a lány nem ártott senkinek, mégis egész életében bántották. Kérlek titeket, hagyjátok békén, és ne szóljatok senkinek róla – kérlelte a fiú. Hidetora felsóhajtott.

- A helyzet teljesen más, mint ahogy te azt sejted. Nagy veszélyt jelent az számotokra, hogy itt van, mert előbb-utóbb úgy is felfedeznék, és akkor ti is nagy veszélybe kerültök. Azért jöttem, hogy elvigyem magammal, és… - Hidetora elharapta magyarázatát, és hihetetlen reflexszel félrehajolt a feléje suhanó vektor elől. A fiú és Arakawa rémülten meghátráltak. Hidetora megpördült, és előhívta két vektorát, és lefogta Nana egyetlen felé lendülő karját, majd harmadik szabad vektorával átsuhintott a dicloniuslány fején. Ennek következményeként teste elernyedt, és só zsákként dőlt el.

- Nana! – a fiatalabbik lány kétségbeesetten futott eszméletlen barátnőjéhez, és keservesen sírni kezdett. A fiatal fiú Hidetorához ugrott, és galléron ragadta.

- Mit csináltál vele? – kérdezte ordítva.

A dicloniusfiú lefejtettem magáról, ingerülten berángatta Arakawát, és behúzta a bejárati ajtót.

- Csak megzavartam az egyensúlyérzékét, ettől elájult. Pár perc és magához tér.

Odalépett az ájult Nanához, eltolta tőle a síró kislányt, majd megfogta a kezét és vizsgálni kezdte. A döbbenet hulláma söpört végig rajta. Megvizsgálta a lábait is, és mind a négy végtagjánál ugyanarra a következtetésre jutott: Nana két kezét és két lábát egyszerűen kitépték, és helyére olyan művégtagokat szereltek, melyeket vektorral lehet használni. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Nana használta az egyik vektorát, valamelyik végtagja teljesen lebénul. Hidetora bele se mert gondolni, milyen fájdalmat élhetett át ez a szegény lány. Felállt, és odaszólt a fiatal fiúnak.

- Fogd meg a lábát. Bevisszük.

- Micsoda! Nem törhetsz be csak így hozzánk!

- Nem betörök, bemegyek. Nekem legalábbis van annyi eszem, hogy nem az utca közepén kezdek el beszélgetni a dicloniusok viselt dolgairól. Hogy hívnak?

- Kouta – mondta a fiú kelletlenül.

- Rendben, Kouta, akkor légy szíves fogd meg és vigyük be, mielőtt valaki megneszel valamit, és ránkküldi a rendőrséget.

Kouta tanácstalanul ránézett a bejáratnál álló idősebb lányra, de végül megfogta Nana lábát, és bevitték Hidetorával. Egy szolid, de tágas és barátságos házba értek be, ahol kellemes ételszag terjedt. Hidetora szeme megakadt egy nagy ingaórán, ami most halkan kattogott. Bevitték Nanát egy tágasabb szobába, és lefektették egy matracra. A dicloniuslány már kezdett ébredezni. A kisebbik lány rögtön odasietett hozzá, és mellé guggolt. A másik, idősebb lány Koutához lépett, és idegesen figyelte Hidetorát. Arakawa próbált minél kisebb feltűnéssel megállni az egyik sarokban. Kouta behúzta a szoba ablakát, majd a dicloniusfiú felé fordult.

- Szóval… mit akarsz tőlünk?

- Mayu… - Nana erőtlenül felült az ágyban, de a kislány átölelte, hogy ne támadjon újra. Hidetora elgondolkodva nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és karját keresztbe rakva figyelte a feléje forduló bizalmatlan arcokat.

- A nevem Hidetora. – kezdte. – Dicloniusként születtem, és bár férfiként alapjába véve nem volt különleges erőm, nyolc évvel ezelőtt fogságba estem, és egy műtét során megszereztem a dicloniusok fegyverét jelentő vektorokat. Sikerült megszöknöm, és azóta, ha űzöttként is, de szabadon élek a világban, és sikerült civilizálódnom – úgy ahogy. Kamakurába azért jöttem, hogy megkeressem azt az embert, aki annak idején elvégezte rajtam a műtétet, és megölt egy számomra fontos személyt. De kiderült, hogy ezt a személyt már megölték. Ő volt Yu Kakuzawa. Az egyetemi laborban találkoztam Arakawával, ahogyan te is – és itt Koutára nézett. – Mivel te is láttad a professzor holttestét és fején a szarvakat, Arakawát megbízták azzal, hogy találjon meg, hogy aztán megölhessenek. Szerencséd volt, hogy velem találkozott. Úgy számítottunk, hogy Lucy-t itt találjuk, mert mindenképp beszélnem kell vele. Ezért jöttünk ide. De mielőtt bármi lényegesre rátérnék: mond, Kouta, mi vezetett rá téged arra, hogy elvigyél egy dicloniust egy egyetemi előadásra?

Kouta csodálkozva nézett rá Hidetorára, de mielőtt szólt volna, az eddig mellette csendben figyelő fiatal lány előrelépett, és bátran szembenézett a dicloniusfiúval.

- Mi közöd hozzá? Ki vagy te, hogy kioktatsz minket a saját házunkban? Fogalmad sincsen arról, hogy min mentünk át az elmúlt napokban.

- Yuka… - szólt rá félénken Kouta a lányra, de az nem törődött vele.

Hidetora kiegyenesedett, és szigorúan ránézett a lányra.

- Valóban nincs közöm hozzá. Csak jelzem, hogy kisebbfajta csodának tartom azt, hogy életben vagytok. Fogalmatok sincsen arról, mibe keveredtetek bele, de akkor is, egy olyan lányt nyíltan magatoknál tartani, akinek szarvak nőnek ki a fejéből, elképesztő felelőtlenség, az pedig, hogy elviszitek egy egyetemi előadásra több ezer ember közé, nemcsak hogy pofátlansággal felérő esztelenség, hanem több ezer ember nyílt veszélyeztetése – mondta Hidetora, a végén már komoly szigorúsággal. – Na mindegy, valóban nincs közöm hozzá. Egy fontos kérdésem lenne: hol van Lucy?

Kouta összenézett Yukával, majd rövid habozás után, csendben válaszolt.

- Fogalmam sincs.

Hidetora csalódottan megingatta a fejét.

- Szerinted jó ha ezt játsszuk? – kérdezte burkolt fenyegetéssel.

- Én szeretném a legjobban tudni! – csattant fel Kouta olyan kétségbeeséssel, hogy Hidetora rögtön elhitte, hogy igazat mond. Elgondolkodva nézte a fiút.

- Egyáltalán hogy jutott az eszedbe, hogy bujtass egy dicloniust? – dorgálta meg. – Eszedbe se jutott, hogy ezzel mekkora veszélynek teszed ki magadat?

- Miért beszélsz úgy, mintha te nem lennél diclonius? – kérdezte Kouta. Yuka, Mayu, Nana és Arakawa rémülten pillantottak a fiúra. Hidetora arca elkomorult.

- Pontosan tudom, hogy mi vagyok valójában, nem kell emlékeztetni. Épp ezért azt is tudom, hogy ha igaz, amit Lucy-ról hallottam, akkor nektek már nem szabadna életben lennetek.

- Fogalmad sincs arról, hogy mi történt velünk az elmúlt napokban, és igaza van Yukának, semmi közöd sincs hozzá csak azért, mert diclonius vagy. Te is csak egy közönséges gyilkosnak egy szörnyetegnek tartod Lucy-t, pedig még soha nem voltam olyan boldog, mint amikor itt volt velünk. Nem tudom hol van, bár tudnám. Én… - Kouta az ajkába harapott. – én… szerelmes vagyok… Lucy-ba. Ennyi az egész.

Súlyos csend ereszkedett a szobára. Kouta elfordult, és arcát törölgetve kinézett az ablakon. Mayu és Nana sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, Yuka pedig szomorúan nézett maga elé, és elhúzódott Koutától. Arakawa mélységes döbbenettel méregette a fiút. Számára felfoghatatlan volt, hogy szövődhet szerelem ember és diclonius között.

- Most pedig… - Kouta megfordult, és csillogó szemmel ránézett Hidetorára. – Megkérlek arra, hogy távozz, és ne zavarj többé minket.

A dicloniusfiú hosszan Kouta szemébe nézett, majd komótosan elindult kifelé. Yuká-n, Mayu-n és Naná-n a megkönnyebbültség hulláma söpört végig. Arakawa, aki eddig az egyik sarokban állt csendesen, most szorosan Hidetora mögött elindult kifelé.

- Idióták – gondolta magába Hidetora, miközben kilépett a folyosóra, és a kijárat felé indult. – Fogalmuk sincs, mekkora veszélybe vannak. De minek érdekeljen engem, hogy mi lesz velük. Kakuzawa meghalt, így nekem itt nincs többé semmi dolgom. Visszamegyek a panzióba, alszom egy jó, aztán felülök a motoromra, és még ma elhagyom a várost, talán még az országot is, és elfelejtek mindent…

Miközben elhaladt az ingaóra mellett, tekintete megakadt egy zenedobozon. Maga se tudta, miért, de felvette, és kinyitotta. Halk, szomorú dallam szólt belőle. Volt benne valami, ami emlékeket ébresztett Hidetorában. Kishúga sugárzó arca a fagyizó teraszán… egy öreg faházban két hintaszék a kandalló előtt… egy morcos, de jóságos öregember…

Hidetora felsóhajtott, és szótlanul odaadta a zenedobozt Koutának, és továbbment. A kijáratnál megállt, és elgondolkodva támaszkodott neki az ajtókeretnek. A fehér kiskutya érdeklődve figyelte a számára ismeretlen jövevényt. Hidetora körülnézett. Itt minden olyan barátságos, olyan csendes, olyan békés, mint annak idején abban a faházikóban. . Ha nem tesz valamit, ezt a helyet is a káosz emészti fel, mint annak idején az utolsó otthonát. Anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, csöndben megjegyezte:

- Ha én most elmegyek, mind megfogtok halni.

Zsigereiben érezte azt a jeges rémületet, ami átjárta a négy fiatalt. Továbbment a kijárat felé, de Kouta rászólt.

- Ezt meg hogy érted?

Hidetora megfordult és a szemébe nézett.

- Hát még mindig nem jutott el a tudatodig, hogy mit művelsz? – kérdezte szigorúan. – Bújtatsz egy dicloniust, holott nem is szabadna tudnod a létezésükről. Szerinted nem fognak előbb-utóbb tudomást szerezni Nanáról? Bármi is legyen az ő sorsa, nektek hármatoknak meg kell halni, mert civilek nem szerezhetnek tudomást a dicloniusokról. Egyes egyedül Arakawának köszönheted, hogy még mindig éltek.

Az eddig szótlan Nana most Kouta elé lépett.

- Én majd megvédem őket. Ők a családom, és soha nem hagyom, hogy bántsák őket. Nem kell a te segítséged! – kiáltotta dühösen. Hidetora legyintett.

- Te még egy aranyhörcsöggel se tudnál elbánni – mondta lekezelően.

Nana elvörösödött a dühtől, és megfogta bal kezével a jobb felkarját. Hidetora szembefordult vele.

- Szerintem ne próbálkozz. – mondta higgadtan. – Az előző támadásnál két vektort használtál, de mind a két karod elernyedt, és a vektorok is csak annyira voltak erősek, hogy ütni tudtál volna velük, vágni nem. Megvizsgáltalak, mikor ájult voltál, és láttam, hogy művégtagjaid voltak. Nem igaz?

Nanának a könnyei kicsordultak a méregtől. Bal kezével kicsavarta a jobb kezét. Háta mögött egyetlen vektor jelent meg. A többiek rémülten nézték a két diclonius szembeállását, és végül Kouta közéjük lépett.

- Hagyjátok abba! Semmi értelme, ha harcolni kezdtek.

Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Valóban semmi értelme, mert Nana rá fog jönni, hogy fölöslegesen erőlködik – mondta gúnyosan.

Nana fenyegetően előreszegezte egyetlen vektorát.

- És ezt miből gondolod? – kérdezte.

- Ebből.

Hidetora kiengedte az összes vektorát, és harcra készen lebegtetni kezdte őket a két oldalán. Nana felsikoltott, hátraesett, és rémülten nézte az előtte tornyosuló, ezüst hajú dicloniust.

- Nyolc – súgta maga elé. Mayu és Yuka rémülten térdeltek le mellé, és védekezőleg közbefogták.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Mayu vékony hangon.

- Nyolc vektorja van.

- Valóban – helyeselt Hidetora komoran. – Nyolc, egyenként hat méter hatótávolságú vektorral rendelkezem. Eleinte nekem is négy volt, de sikerült fejlesztenem magam. Még mindig erősnek érzed magad?

Nana megadta magát. Visszacsatolta jobb kezét, mire egyetlen vektora eltűnt. Hidetora maga is eltűntette a sajátjait, és a rémült Koutához lépett.

- Tudom, talán nem a legjobb oldalamról mutatkoztam be, de higgyétek el, hogy nincsenek veletek gyilkos szándékaim. Bár diclonius vagyok, de én hiszek abban, hogy békében megférünk majd egymás mellett, mert mindannyinknak egyszerű, emberi céljaink vannak. Még nem vagyok húsz éves, de már akkora élettapasztalat van a hátam mögött, mintha kétszer ennyi idős lennék. Az elmúlt nyolc évben voltam olyan mélyen, hogy legszívesebben egymagam kiirtottam volna az emberiséget, de aztán megtanultam értékelni azokat, akik segíteni próbáltak, támogattak. Talán nem kéne a bosszúért élnem, de volt valaki, aki megölt egy számomra fontos személyt, és aki megfosztott attól, hogy normális emberi életet élhetek, ő megérdemelte a halált. Most már csak választ szeretnék kapni a kérdéseimre, és ha ezzel együtt meg tudom menteni mindannyitok életét, akkor azt hiszem, előnyös számunkra, ha megbíztok bennem és együttműködünk.

Kouta, Yuka, Nana és Mayu jelentőségteljesen összenéztek, és némán beleegyeztek. Kouta odafordult Hidetorához.

- Ha vissza tudod hozni Lucy-t, bármit megteszek, hogy a segítségedre legyek – mondta.

A diclonius bólintott. Mindannyian bementek az ebédlő helyiségbe, ahol körülülték az asztalt. Arakawa továbbra is feszélyeztetve érezte magát két diclonius társaságában, de saját kíváncsiságára és Hidetora utasítására követte a többieket.

- Most pedig – kezdte a dicloniusfiú, miután eltolt maga elől egy tál befejezetlen soument. – itt az idő, hogy elmeséljétek, hogy az ördögbe keveredtetek bele az eseményekbe.

A házbéliek összenéztek, majd Kouta lassan nekiállt elmesélni az elmúlt két hét bizarr eseményeit. Kezdte azzal, hogy találták meg a tengerparton a meztelen, zavarodott Lucy-t, akit Nyu-nak neveztek el, hogy még aznap kommandósok támadták meg őket. Részletesen elmesélték, mi történt az egyetemen, miért vitte el a professzor Nyu-t, és utána hogyan találta meg Kouta és Arakawa a holttestet. Beszéltek Nana érkezéséről, majd utána hosszan elbeszélték a hídon történt csatát és Lucy búcsúját. Hidetora tágra nyílt szemmel hallgatta a történetet.

- Értem – mondta, miután hosszú másodpercekig gondolkodott a hallottakon. – Lucy valószínűleg tudathasadásos állapotba került attól a sérüléstől, amiről beszéltetek. Ekkor nemhogy a saját vektorait nem tudta használni, de még saját másságával se volt tisztába. Érdekes – Hidetora elgondolkodva simított végig ritkás borostáját. – hogy Nyu-ként Lucy nem is számított dicloniusnak. Így már érthető, miért hagyta magát elvitetni a professzorral, és miért csak azután ölte meg, miután levetkőztette. Kellett valami durva külső hatás, hogy előtörjön a másik személyisége. De az, Kouta, hogy nem ölt meg téged, miután visszatért a valódi személyisége, csak azt jelenti, hogy ő is érzéseket táplál irántad.

Kouta Hidetorára nézett, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Persze, ezen nincs mit csodálkozni, hiszen mi, dicloniusok is emberek vagyunk, csak különleges képességekkel. – folytatta Hidetora. – Ugyanúgy érzünk, szeretünk, gyűlölünk, örülünk és szomorkodunk. A baj az, hogy ezt sokan nem akarják tudomásul venni.

Zordan Nanára nézett, aki szomorúan lecsüggesztette a fejét.

- A te szerepedre még kíváncsi lennék – mondta neki Hidetora.

Nana bizonytalanul és néha-néha elcsukló hangon adta elő saját történetét. Egész életében a karantén fogságába volt, egyedül az egyik tudós, Kurama professzor volt az, aki valamennyire próbálta megkönnyíteni a fájdalmak elviselését. Cserébe engedelmessé vált, és így fel tudták használni több kísérletre, valamint dicloniusok elfogására. Beszélt a két héttel ezelőtt borzalmas párharcáról Lucy-val, mikor minden végtagját elveszítette, és arról, hogy utána Kurama volt az, aki megszöktette, miután különleges művégtagokkal szerelte fel. Elmondta, hogyan találkozott a Lucy-ra vadászó katonával és Mayu-val, és hogy sikerült beilleszkednie Koutáékhoz. De mivel kiderült, hogy nem hal meg, hajtóvadászatot indítottak ellene, és kis híján megölte egy félelmetesen erős diclonius, Mariko. Végül az öntudatra ébredő Lucy és a jókor jó helyen lévő Kurama mentette meg, hogy aztán a végső összecsapás során Mariko legyőzte Lucy-t, de a megjelenő Kurama megállította a saját lányát, Marikot, és úgy döntött, hogy ketten vezeklésképpen meg kell halniuk, és legalább a halálban együtt lehessenek, ha már az életben ez nem sikerülhetett. Lucy, annak ellenére, hogy egyik szarvát elveszítette, úgy döntött, egyedül száll szembe az erősítéssel. Nana testileg-lelkileg összetörve ment vissza Koutáékhoz, ahonnan ki se mozdult azóta.

Hidetora igyekezett leplezni, milyen feszültséget keltett benne Nana története. Miután a lány elhaló hangon befejezte a mondandóját, a dicloniusfiú pár percig némán emésztette a hallottakat. Elfojtott minden rátörő érzést, és racionálisan igyekezett levonni a megfelelő következtetéseket, és a szálakat összefűzni.

- Az alapján, amit elmondtatok, egyértelmű, hogy a város közelében, valahol a tengeren egy hatalmas laboratórium van, aminek egyetlen funkciója a dicloniusok begyűjtése, megfigyelése és a velük való kísérletezés. És addig egyikünk se élhet félelem nélkül – és itt jelentőségteljesen végignézett a társaságon. – amíg ezt az intézményt fel nem számoljuk.

A többiek szorongva váltottak pillantásokat. Hidetora szenvtelenül folytatta.

- Ha az intézmény megszűnik, se Nana, se ti hárman nem lesztek többé veszélyben, mert ha a karantén megszűnik működni, és a főigazgató meghal, akkor a védekező katonai egység is feloszlik.

- Meg akarja ölni a főigazgatót? – kérdezte Arakawa riadtan.

- Természetesen – felelte zordan Hidetora. – Éveken át készültem a fia megölésére, de ha már Lucy megtette ezt helyettem, akkor a főigazgatónak kell válaszolnia kérdéseimre, és rajta kell kiélnem a bosszúvágyamat – Ezután Nanához fordult. – Valahogy úgy érzem, hogy fölösleges kérdés, de meg tudod mondani, hol van az intézet?

A dicloniuslány csüggedten leeresztette a fejét.

- Egész életemet ott töltöttem, de ha el kellett hagynom, akkor egy zárt helikopterben vittek, tehát fogalmam sincs, milyen irányban, milyen távolságban van innen – mondta szomorúan.

- Erre számítottam – mondta Hidetora. – Viszont van valaki, aki közvetlen kapcsolatban áll az intézménnyel. Nem igaz, Arakawa?

A tanársegéd riadtan kapta fel a fejét.

- Telefonos kapcsolatban vagyok a főigazgató titkárságával. Igazából már hívnom is kellett volna a dokumentumok miatt.

Hidetora elővett a belső zsebéből egy mobiltelefont, és átadta Arakawának.

- Kérje a főigazgatót, és mondja meg neki, hogy a dokumentumokat megtalálta és összegyűjtötte. Ezután hazudja azt, hogy megtudta, hogy Lucy hol bujkál.

Kouta úgy pattant fel, mintha bolha csípte volna meg.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte felháborodottan.

- Ne aggódj – mondta higgadtan Hidetora. – Csak kiugrasztom a nyulat a bokorból. Van egy sejtésem Lucy-val kapcsolatba, reményeim szerint ez perceken belül beigazolódik. Telefonálás közben mindenki maradjon síri csendben, halljatok akármit. Hangosítsa ki a telefont, és tegye az asztal közepére – utasította a tanársegédet.

A lány bepötyögte a kívülről megtanult számot, majd elindította a hívást, és letette a telefont az asztalra. Verejtékezett az idegességtől, de Hidetora, talán először, barátságosan rámosolygott és megnyugtatta. Mindenki feszülten elhallgatott, mikor hangos búgó hang töltötte be a szobát. A harmadik kicsengésre végül beleszóltak a másik oldalon.

- Kakuzawa Intézet, tessék? – szólt be egy higgadt női hang.

A tanársegéd vett egy mély levegőt, és beleszólt a telefonba.

- Itt Arakawa. A főigazgató urat keresem, amiatt a bizonyos ügy miatt – mondta a lehető leghivatalosabb hangnemben.

- Azonnal kapcsolom.

Hidetora igyekezett csillapítani a feszültségén. Sorsdöntő beszélgetés kezdődik, ha hibáznak, az életekbe kerül.

- Megtette azt, amire utasítottam? – szólt bele egy mély, érces férfihang. Hidetora a zsigereiben érezte a hangból áradó gonoszságot és kegyetlenséget. Arakawa sietve válaszolt.

- Igen, elhoztam minden dokumentumot, amit a végrehajtók hátrahagytak, és letöröltem minden fájlt a számítógépről, pontosan az utasításai szerint.

- Remek. Délután ötkor várja egy helikopter a szokásos helyen, ami visszahozza magát ide. Miután átadja nekem a fiam tanulmányait, megbeszéljük a további munkáját.

Hidetora Arakawára nézett, és szó nélkül áthúzta torka előtt a mutatóujját. Egyértelmű, hogy a nő fölösleges a továbbiakban, ha visszamegy, megölik. Higgadtságot erőltetett a lányra, majd a Lucy szót formálta a szájával.

- Megértette, amit mondtam? – szólt bele recsegve a főigazgató.

- Igen, uram, de lenne még valami – szólt Arakawa.

- Mi lenne az?

- Megtudtam a hatóságoktól, hogy egy gyanús külsejű fiatal lány bujkál a város egyik parkjában – hazudta a tanársegéd, amit Hidetora egy elismerő pillantással honorált. – Arra gondoltam, hogy csak Lucy lehet az.

A feszültség kézzelfogható volt a szobában. Kouta, Yuka, Nana és Mayu idegesen egymásra pillantottak. Hidetora kezével intette nyugalomra őket, de ő is remegett az izgalomtól.

- Az információ helytelen. Lucy-t már rég elfogták, és élve visszahozták az intézetbe.

Hidetora hátradőlt ültő helyében, és komoran bólintott. Pontosan erre számított. A többiek bizonytalanul pillantottak egymásra, nem tudták eldönteni, hogy ez jó vagy rossz hír.

- Viszont a hetes számú továbbra is életben van valahol odakint – folytatta a főigazgató. Nana megremegett, de Hidetora szigorúan lepisszegte. – Rá már nincs szükségünk, súlyosan sebesült és erőtlen. Mielőtt felszáll a helikopterre, utasítsa Bandou-t, hogy keresse meg és végezze ki. Adja meg neki a telefonszámomat, és jelentkezzen, ha végzett a hetes számúval. Bandou a városi kórházban van, de értesüléseim szerint sérülései nem súlyosak. Mondja meg neki, hogy a Lucy-ért felajánlott zsoldját megkapja Nana holttestéért.

Hidetora diadalmasan a levegőbe csapott, arcán démoni vigyor suhant át, amit a többiek riadtan és értetlenkedve néztek. A dicloniusfiú szótlanul utasította Arakawát, hogy fejezze be a beszélgetést.

- Ha mindent megtesz az utasításomnak megfelelően, akkor nem marad el a jutalma – recsegte a hang. – Este találkozunk.

- Igenis, uram, köszönöm – rebegte Arakawa, majd Hidetora kinyomta a telefonját.

- Akkor Nyu… izé, Lucy életben van! – szólt Yuka őszinte örömmel.

- Igen, nagyon úgy néz ki – helyeselt Hidetora. – És most már egy tervféleségem is van, hogy jutok be az intézetbe. Szükségem van erre a Bandou-ra.

- Én ismerem ezt az embert – mondta halkan Nana. – De ő nem fog segíteni. Gyűlöli Lucy-t és az összes dicloniust.

- Emiatt ne aggódj – mondta Hidetora. – Jó a meggyőző képességem. Kouta, tudod véletlenül a városi kórház számát?

- Egyszerűbb lenne, ha a mobilszámán hívnánk? – kérdezte félszegen Mayu.

A társaság egy emberként meglepődötten nézett rá a feketehajú kislányra, aki eddig csendben és szorongva figyelte az eseményeket. A hírtelen jött figyelemtől teljesen megzavarodva kezdett el játszani az ujjaival.

- Ezt most hogy érted, Mayu? – kérdezte Yuka csodálkozva.

A kislány válasz helyett felállt, és elsietett. Egy perc múlva visszatért, és egy darab papír fecnit tett le az asztalra Hidetora elé, amire Bandou neve és egy mobilszám volt felírva.

- Meg se merem kérdezni, miért van nálad egy katona mobiltelefonszáma – mondta Hidetora őszinte csodálkozással. Mayu elpirult, és belekezdett egy zavaros magyarázkodásba, de a dicloniusfiú csendre intette.

- Mi a terved? – kérdezte Kouta aggódva.

- Felhívni Bandou-t – válaszolt Hidetora.

- De… - megpróbálta faggatni, de lepisszegték. A diclonius bepötyögte a telefonszámot, és a füléhez emelte a telefont. Hosszan csöngött ki, olyannyira, hogy Hidetora kezdett aggódni, de végül egy hihetetlenül agresszív és feszült hang szólt be a telefonba.

- Mi a faszom van?

Hidetora eltartotta a fülétől a telefont. Ilyen hangnemben még senki se válaszolt a hívására. És még őt akarják karanténba zárni...

- Bandou-val beszélek? – kérdezte higgadtan.

- Ki a fene maga? – jött a válasz dobhártyaszaggatóan. Hidetora most már legszívesebben megette volna tervét…

- A nevem Hidetora. Egy meglehetősen előnyös ajánlatom lenne az ön számára.

- Hagyjon végén, vagy megtalálom és kinyírom.

- A dologhoz köze van olyan embereknek, akiknek szarvak vannak a fején – dobta be az ütőkártyát Hidetora. Olyan velőtrázó ordítás hallatszott a telefonból, hogy a diclonius vicsorogva rántotta el a fülétől a készüléket. Kiváló érzékkel kifogott egy őrültet.

- Az a ribanc megint kórházba küldött, majdnem megvakultam, levágta a kezem. Ha megtalálom, meg fogom ölni!

- Meghallgatja az ajánlatomat? – kérdezte Hidetora, emberfeletti higgadtságot erőltetve magára. – Nem fog rosszul járni, ezt megígérhetem.

Bandou végre kezdett megnyugodni.

- Meg kell ölnöm valakit? – kérdezte.

- Nem telefontéma. Tudunk valahol találkozni rövid időn belül?

- Jöjjön a városi kórházba, második emelet, hatos szoba. De igyekezzen, mert már unom ezt a kuruzslógyűjtőt.

- Rendben, fél órán belül ott vagyok – mondta Hidetora, és kinyomta a telefont. Ezután Arakawához fordult.

- Van GPS a kocsijában? – kérdezte.

- Van, de miért?

- Kérem a slusszkulcsot!

- Eszembe sincs odaadni egy idegennek az autómat – mondta Arakawa felháborodottan.

- Nem kérés, utasítás volt – mondta Hidetora szigorúan. – És se maga, se ti nem hagyhatjátok el a házat, amíg vissza nem térek. A kulcsot.

Arakawa kelletlenül átadta a dicloniusnak, aki ezután komoly arccal, kurta köszönéssel kilépett a házból. Miután hallották, hogy behúzta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, mindenki megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

- Kellemetlen fazon – jegyezte meg Yuka.

- Az – helyeselt Kouta. – De hála neki tudjuk, hogy Lucy életben van. Nélküle ennyit se tudnánk.

- Megbízzunk benne?

- Igen. Azt hiszem, jelen helyzetben csak ő tud segíteni.

Mindenki némán helyeselt.

Némi tévelygés után Hidetora megtalálta a kórházat. Kamakura centrumában volt, nagy, egybefüggő, fehér épület, hat emelettel. A diclonius leparkolta a kis piros kocsit, majd komótosan elindult a főbejárat felé. Minden kórház kellemetlen érzésdt keltett benne, hiszen a hófehér, steril épület a karanténokat juttatta eszébe, amiket ő is megjárt. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, belépett az épületbe, és a recepció mellet elhaladva egyenesen a lift felé vette az irányt. A második emeleten két párhuzamos folyosó várta, ahol csak néhány beteg és látogató ténfergett. Gyorsan megtalálta a hatos szobát. Tétovázva állt meg a szobaajtó előtt, majd rövid gondolkodás után levette a fején lévő sapkát. Ha a fazon neki is áll balhézni, könnyedén leállítja, gondolta, és kopogott. Választ nem kapott, ezért lassan benyitott. Egy egyágyas kórházi szobába lépett be, melybe hatalmas ablakokon át áradt be a fény. A kórházi ágyban egy rövidre nyírt, vörös hajú férfi látszólag békésen aludt, Hidetora legnagyobb döbbenetére. A diclonius megkerülte az ágyat és megállt az ablak és az ágy között. Végül hangosan rászólt az alvó Bandou-ra.

- Remélem kialudta magát!

- Szóval te is egy kibaszott mutáns vagy – dörmögte a férfi.

Hidetorának meglepődni se volt ideje. Bandou fektében villámgyorsan megpördült, és a diclonius egy szempillantás alatt egy fegyver csövével nézett farkasszemet. Reflexszerűen hátralépett, de megbotlott egy karfa nélküli széken, és hátraesett. Ezzel egy időben dobhártyaszaggató dörrenés hallatszott. Hidetora éles fájdalmat érzett, és magatehetetlenül kizuhant a csukott ablakon keresztül.


	5. Mentőakció

Bandou diadalmasan felordított a sikeres találat után. Kipattant az ágyból, és a törött ablakon keresztül lenézett a szobája alatt lévő parkra. Középmagas fák voltak az ablak alatt, és jól látta, hogy a diclonius hol csapódott a fa lombja közé, de nem tudta kivenni, hogy ott van-e még a fa alatt. Ráadásul az lövés, az ablak kitörése és a test zuhanása együttesen olyan hangzavart keltett, hogy a kórházon kívül-belül sikoltások és ordítások hallatszottak. Bandou, aki már a farmerében és dzsekijében várta a dicloniust, káromkodva rohant ki a szobájából, és végigfutott a folyosón, félrelökdösve a zavartan tébláboló betegeket. Áldotta eszét, hogy alvást tettetve, szemét résnyire kinyitva megfigyelte látogatóját, és így rögtön meglátta a szarvait. Ezek után már nem volt kíváncsi a mondandójára, és az előzetesen elrejtett fegyverrel csak az ideális pillanatot várta, de úgy sejtette, hogy még így se sikerült megölnie. De még így is hihetetlenül büszke volt magára, hogy annyi kudarc után végül sikerült meglepnie egy ilyen szörnyeteget.

Bandou épp elérte a lépcsőt, mikor egyszer csak egy biztonsági őrrel találta szembe magát.

- Álljon meg! – kiáltott rá a nagydarab férfi, de a katona lendületből olyan erővel vágta állon, hogy egy borzalmas reccsenés után kifordult az alsó álkapcsa, és több foga kitört. Mire a biztonsági őr felordított, Bandou már fél emelettel lejjebb járt, és lélekszakadva trappolt a földszintig. Dúvadként érkezett le, ahol újabb két biztonsági őrrel találta szembe magát, miközben mögöttük ápolók és betegek rohantak hanyatt-homlok a kijárat felé. A két őr nekitámadt Bandou-nak, gumibotjukkal a fejét vették célba. A katona elhajolt az első lövés elől, majd a lendületét vesztő férfit teljes erőből hasba térdelte, amitől az szó nélkül összecsuklott. Bandou a szeme sarkából látta a felé lendülő gumibotot, amivel a másik őr támadta. Ügyes fordulattal elkapta a kezét, majd mögé lépett, és a lendületet továbbfolytatva a falhoz csapta az ellenfelét. A férfi só zsákként dőlt oldalra. Bandou megkereste és magához vette a harc hevében elejtett fegyverét, majd vicsorogva indult a kijárat felé. Tudta, hogy ezután az akciója után valószínűleg hosszú időre bekasznizzák, de bármit feláldoz azért, ha végre golyót ereszthet egy ilyen szörnyeteg szeme közé. Kilépett a kórház épületéből, ekkor azonban három rendőrautóval találta szembe magát, melyek védelmében hat rendőr szegezte rá fegyverét. Bandou a fogát csikorgatta dühében.

- Fegyvert eldobni és kezeket fel! – utasította ordítva egy idősebb rendőr a legközelebbi rendőrautó felől.

Bandou ingerülten felemelte a kezét, de még mielőtt eldobta volna a stukkert, tőle nem messze hangos csattanás hallatszott. Megpördülve látta, ahogy egy piros miniautó áttörte az utcát a mentőfeljárótól elválasztó sorompót, és sikító gumikkal állt meg a döbbent katona mellett. Az anyósülés melletti ajtó kicsapódott, és egy feszült hang szólt rá Bandou-ra.

- Szálljon be!

- Megállni! – ordított az egyik rendőr, de a katona nem törődött vele, és villámgyorsan beszállt a kocsiba. Abban a pillanatban a sofőr gázt adott, a kis kocsi pedig kisebb ugrató és egy újabb sorompó áttörése után az utcán száguldott tovább. Bandou az útitársára nézett, és dühösen felordított. Hidetora volt az. A zsoldos a diclonius halántékához emelte a fegyvert, de mire ezt megtette, már ő is farkasszemet nézett egy fegyver csövével. Hidetora fél kézzel vezetett, a másikkal dühösen kibiztosította a stukkerét.

- Maga teljesen megőrült? – ordította Hidetora, miközben szlalomozva kerülgette az autókat. – Mi a rossebbért akart megölni?

- Mert utálom a magadfajtát! – válaszolt Bandou, és ő is kibiztosította fegyverét.

- Mi a francért nem hagyta, hogy elmondjam, amit akarok?

- Egyáltalán nem érdekel a magadfajta mondanivalója. Épp eléggé megnyomorítottak már a társaid! – hörögte a katona, majd szabad kezével felhúzta fegyvertartó kezén a dzseki ujját. Hidetora rövid időn belül másodszor találkozott művégtagos emberrel. Még mielőtt bármi történt volna, egy hírtelen lökéstől mindketten megzavarodtak, a kocsi pedig veszélyesen oldalra kezdett csúszni. Hidetora még időben ellenkormányzott, majd belenézett a visszapillantó tükörbe. A három üldöző rendőrautó közül az egyik olyan közel ért hozzájuk, hogy hátulról meg tudta taszítani az autójukat.

- Egyelőre hagyjuk a veszekedést – morogta oda Bandou-nak, és két kézre fogta a kormányt.

- Hogy akarod lerázni ezeket? Egyáltalán hogy a francba tudsz autót vezetni? – kérdezte a katona idegesen. Hidetora nem válaszolt. Egy kétsávos úton haladtak, egyik oldalukon az ellenforgalom, a másikon pedig parkoló autók sora. A diclonius igyekezett nagyobb távolságot teremteni köztük és a rendőrök között, majd odaszólt Bandou-nak.

- Ha szólok, hajoljon le!

- Mi a fenét tervezel?

- Csak tegye, amit mondtam!

Hidetora koncentrált, és az ideális pillanatot várta. Pechére a déli forgalom meglehetősen lagymatag volt, de végül, épp időben jött vele szemben egy fehér terepjáró.

- Most!

Bandou szitkozódva lehajolt. Hidetora két vektort hívott elő. Az egyikkel kinyúlt, és az utca közepére rántott egy parkoló személyautót, a másikkal pedig kivágta a szembejövő terepjáró gumiját. Az akció olyan jól sikerült, hogy a tehetetlenül oldalra csúszó jeep telibe trafálta az út közepére húzott autót, ezáltal mesterséges akadályt hozva létre. A legközelebbi rendőrautó képtelen volt lereagálni a történteket, és Hidetora a visszapillantó tükörből látta, hogy az ütközés után a levegőbe repült, és tetővel lefelé belecsapódott a betonba. Bandou felegyenesedett és hátranézett.

- Le se tagadhatod a fajtádat – jegyezte meg morogva.

Hidetora nem válaszolt, hanem igyekezett egérutat nyerni, és próbálta felidézni egy általa korábban látott hely pontos elhelyezkedését. Végül öt perc múlva megtalálta. Egy kihaltabb út mellett lehajtott, majd lendülettel behajtott egy alacsony fákkal és bokrokkal sűrített ligetbe, és addig ment, amíg a fák és a bokrok végleg meg nem fékezték a kocsit. Ezután Hidetora leállította a motort, és kiszállt. Elégedetten látta, hogy a piros miniautó tele lett horpadásokkal, karcolásokkal, lepattogott a festék és mindkét visszapillantó tükör letört, a kocsi hátulja meg teljesen összetört. A diclonius gonoszul elvigyorodott. Így jár az a tanársegéd, aki mutánsok vizsgálatában látja a karrierteremtés lehetőségét…

Miután Bandou kiszállt, Hidetora heccből bekapcsolta az automata zárat, majd a slusszkulcsot az autó dobta. Továbbindult, de megérezte, hogy Bandou megint célba veszi.

- Mondjál egy okot, hogy miért nem loccsantsam ki az agyadat – mondta fenyegetően. Hidetora felemelt kézzel megfordult.

- Hivatkozhatok az emberi jogaimra? – kérdezte higgadtan.

- Emberi jogok? Egy magadfajta szörnyeteg csak ne hivatkozzon ilyenekre. A magad fajtának még élnie se szabad, csak szennyezitek az emberiséget.

- Maga aztán rasszista a javából – morogta a diclonius. – Bizonyára örömmel vállalta a fajtársaim gyilkolászását, mert se barátai nincsenek, se egy nő, aki öt méternél közelebb merne menni magához.

Bandou-t elfutotta a pulykaméreg. A kezében tartott fegyver remegett az idegességtől. Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Ejnye, tapintatlan voltam?

Bandou felordított, majd meghúzta a ravaszt. A fülsiketítő dörrenés után a kilőtt töltény pár centire Hidetora mellkasa előtt pár centire megállt, majd ernyedten a földre hullott. Bandou döbbenten lépett hátra.

- Ez egy páncélozott töltény volt – mondta felháborodottan. – Hogyan voltál képes kivédeni?

- Életem során számtalanszor lőttek rám, higgye el, nagy tapasztalatom van ebben – mondta Hidetora morózusan. – A kórházban is csak azért tudott eltalálni, mert nagyon lassan reagáltam – folytatta, miközben finoman megérintette enyhén vérző vállát, amit felhorzsolt a lövedék.

Bandou vicsorogva eresztette le a fegyverét.

- Szóval, ha akartál volna, már rég megöltél volna, mi?

- Igen. És remélem ezzel meggyőztem, hogy valóban szükségem van magára.

- Ne hidd, hogy ezzel együtt bármiben is segíteni fogok neked. Hála neked, most már a zsaruk is rám szálltak, szóval ideje pucolnom ebből a rohadt városból az összes kibaszott mutánsával együtt.

- Hála nekem, mi? – zsörtölődött Hidetora. – Mintha én kezdtem volna el lövöldözni egy kórházban…

- Pofa be! – vágott közbe Bandou. – Végül is kimentettél, én pedig nem szeretek akárkinek is tartozni, úgyhogy nem próbállak megölni. De ha az utamba állsz, bekeményítek. A sohai viszontlátásra.

Hidetora nagyot sóhajtott, és megvakarta a szarva tövét.

- Milyen kellemetlen lehet egy zsoldosnak, ha a sok munka után nem kapja meg a méltó jutalmát – mondta kirívóan gúnyos hangsúlyozással. Bandou ingerülten megfordult.

- Mi a faszt pofázol? – ordította, és célra emelte fegyverét. – Kihúzod a gyufát te nyamvadt mutáns.

Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Csak tettem egy enyhe célzást arra a sejtésemre, hogy a megbízói nem honorálták kellőképpen az elvesztett végtagját – mondta egyetemi szókinccsel.

- Rohadék – Bandou két lövést eresztett Hidetora felé, az viszont követhetetlen mozdulattal kitért a lövések elől, és a zsoldos mellé ugrott. Bal kezével kiütötte a katona kezéből a fegyvert, jobbal pedig arcba könyökölte. Bandou vérző pofával vágódott a földre, és szitkozódva, köpködve nézett fel az ellenfelére. Átkozódva vette tudomásul, hogy rövid időn belül negyedszer kell alulról felfelé néznie egy démoni alak vörös szemeibe. Ráadásul ez az ezüsthajú fazon olyan jéghideg közönnyel, vektorok használata nélkül intézte el a több évtizedes katonai múlttal rendelkező zsoldos katonát, mintha egy veterán tanított volna jó modorra egy fiatal kadétot. Bandou kiköpött mérgében.

- Ha meggebedsz, akkor se segítek egy magadfajtának – mondta.

- Akkor segítsen saját magán – javasolta Hidetora.

- Hogy?

Hidetora ellépett a zsoldos mellől.

- Be kell jutnom Kakuzawa intézetébe. Van némi elintéznivalóm a főigazgatóval, és ki kell szabadítanom onnan valakit. De nem vagyok az a fajta, aki terv nélkül, egyedül ront neki a feladatnak. Magánál jobb embert el se tudok képzelni, aki segíthetne ebben.

Bandou feltápászkodott.

- És ugyan mi a jó fenéért segítsek én neked? A két szép szarvadért?

Hidetora eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést, és elvigyorodott.

- Pénzért. Sok pénzért.

- Mégis, milyen és mennyi pénzért? – kérdezte Bandou meghökkent arckifejezéssel.

- Azért a pénzért, amiből fent lehet tartani egy kísérleti laboratóriumot. Gondoljon csak bele…

Bandou is elvigyorodott, majd fintorogva nézett végig a dicloniuson.

- Nocsak. A saját fajtád felé is mutatsz némi arcátlanságot. Rá akarod tenni a kezed arra a pénzre, amiből a fajtársaidat fogva tartják és kínozzák?

- Tőlem így is felfoghatja – vonta meg a vállát Hidetora. – Egyezzünk meg. Minden pénzt, amit találunk, fele-fele arányban elosztjuk. Ez annyi lóvé, amennyiért szerintem megéri még egy magamfajtával is társulnia, nem igaz? Az egyetlen feltételem egy Lucy nevű diclonius kiszabadítása.

- Mi? Lucy? – dörrent fel Bandou. – Él még az a kis ribanc?

- Elkapták, miután felmosta magával a tengerpartot. – mondta nem kis élccel Hidetora.

- Az a cafka nyomorékká tett, hogy a francba nézzem el, hogy te csak úgy kiszabadítod? – kérdezte ingerülten Bandou.

- Mondtam már, katona. Pénzért.

- Miből gondolod, hogy megvesztegethetsz?

- Ez nem megvesztegetés, ez egy mindenki számára előnyös ajánlat. Maga egy zsoldos, aki küldetést kapott. És ha egy katona küldetést kap, akkor vagy az életét veszti, vagy sikerrel jár, és ez esetben megkapja a jutalmát. Senkit nem érdekel, hogy mi a véleménye a dicloniusokról, engem se. De ha segít, én meg fogom hálálni – mondta Hidetora jéghideg racionalitással.

Bandou bizonytalanul tekingetett körbe. Látszólag még mindig valami kivetnivalót keresett az ajánlatban, de ekkor sziréna visított fel néhány utcányira.

- Igyekezzünk – indítványozott Hidetora, és elindult az ellenkező irányba. Bandou bizonytalanul követte.

- Mégis hova mész? – kérdezte a zsoldos.

- Innen egy saroknyira van egy panzió. Ott vannak a cuccaim és a motorom. Várunk egy kicsit, aztán elmegyünk arra a helyre, ahol már várnak ránk – magyarázta Hidetora, miközben először körülnézett a kis utcán, ahová kiértek, majd felhúzta fejére a kötött sapkáját.

- Ki vár ránk?

- Olyanok, akik segítenek végrehajtani a tervemet – válaszolta a diclonius.

Kamakura kihalt tengerpartját a lenyugvó nap utolsó sugarai világították meg, mikor három alak sietős léptekkel ment a vízhez egészen közel, és különböző tárgyakat kezdtek el sorban kipakolni a homokba. Az egyik, legmagasabb figyelmesen, pedáns rendben szórta szét tárgyait, melyek egy katonai hátizsákból kerültek elő. Előkerült két vadászkés, egy szikszalag, egy kötél, egy zseblámpa, némi kötszer, egy mobiltelefon, néhány pisztolytár és végül egy hosszú, lapos matt fekete doboz. Az utóbbit felnyitotta, és elgondolkodva nézte a tartalmát. A mögötte álló másik két alak az egyre nagyobb szürkületben nem tudta kivenni a doboz tartalmát.

- Bandou késik – jegyezte meg a másik lágy, de férfias hangon. Kouta volt az, és éppen egy szürke, összegubózott csomaggal birkózott.

- Én nem bízok benne – mondta egy vékony, lányos hang. Nana volt az, de úgy nézett ki, mint aki egy csatából érkezett volna meg. Ruhája több helyen szakadt volt, kezén, arcán, lábán vérnyomok látszódtak. Legalábbis vérszínű nyomok. – Talán már rég szólt a főigazgatónak, hogy meg akarjuk támadni.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan ideér – mondta végtelenül magabiztos hangon Hidetora, a harmadik alak. Lecsukta a doboz fedelét, majd egy gyors leltárazás után mindent visszarakott a hátizsákjába. Belső zsebéből elővette azt a stukkert, amit Rikától szerzett, kivette a tárat, és megszámolta a töltényeket. Tizenkét lövése lesz, semmi több. Visszahelyezte a tárat, gondosan elrakta, majd külső zsebéből elővette a cigijét és öngyújtóját. Miután rágyújtott és egy nagyot slukkolt, folytatta az okfejtését.

- Rá is ugyanaz vonatkozik, mint mindannyitokra. Túl sok információt szerzett a dicloniusokról, ezért veszélyt jelent az intézetre. Előbb-utóbb őt is eltették volna láb alól. Ráadásul az általam felajánlott pénz is erősen motiválhatja.

- Szerinted működni fog a terved – kérdezte aggodalmasan Kouta.

- Félig már működik. A csalit már bekapták – mondta Hidetora, és a leharcolt Nanára kacsintott.

A dicloniusfiú végtelenül büszke volt a tervére. Miután mindenki összegyűlt, és leküzdötték a feltörő konfliktusokat, Bandou sikeresen felvette a kapcsolatot Kakuzawával, aki Nana megölésére utasította a zsoldost. Emellett kötelezte arra, hogy a lány holttestéről csináljon mobillal képet, és küldje el neki. Ezek után a délután nagy részét Nana „megölésével" töltötték. Vörös temperával kikenték, ruháit megtépték, összekenték műkezeit- és lábait. Az átváltozás olyan jól sikerült, hogy a kis dicloniust gond nélkül halottnak lehetett tekinteni. Hidetora elkészítette a képet, és elküldte a főigazgató által megadott számra. Hamarosan jött a telefon, és arra utasították Bandou-t, hogy egy előre kibérelt motorcsónakkal vigye el Nana holttestét tíz kilométerre keleti irányba. Megbeszélték a jelet, amit csak Bandou és a kiérkező egység ismerhettek. Nana testéért cserébe a zsoldos megkapja pénzbeli juttatását – ígérte a főigazgató.

Kouta végre kibontotta a csomagot, és kivett belőle egy szürke, kopott pokrócot. Benyúlt a zsebébe, és a maradék temperát felhasználva nagyvonalakban bekente, hogy még valószerűbbnek tűnjön a csali. Hirtelen megütötte fülüket a motorcsónak jellegzetes búgó hangja. Hidetora kiszedte a táskájából a zseblámpát, bekapcsolta, és integetni kezdett vele. Két perc múlva egy ütött-kopott fehér csónak állt meg a parttól pár méterre, és Bandou ingerülten ugrott ki belőle.

- Az a szemét bérlő igazolványt és jogosítványt kért tőlem – mondta morogva.

- Tudja, a normális emberek szoktak ilyet hordani magukkal. Még nekem is van… - jegyezte meg cinikusan Hidetora.

- Legközelebb kétszer meggondolja, hogy mit csinál. Legalábbis a hiányzó fogai emlékeztetni fogják rá.

Kouta vetett egy rosszalló pillantást Bandou-ra, de nem szólt semmi. Elevenen élt benne az az este, amikor kórházba került azután, hogy puskatussal fejbe verte, mikor Nyu-t próbálta védeni. Nehezen tudta elfogadni, hogy ez az ember is segíteni fog a mentőakcióban.

- Meddig fogunk várni? – kérdezte Bandou, miközben ő is rágyújtott egy cigire.

- Amíg teljesen be nem sötétedik – mondta Hidetora. – Nem lenne jó, ha bárki kiszúrna minket út közben.

Így további fél órát vártak a kihalt tengerparton. Nem nagyon beszéltek egymással, mindenki el volt foglalva saját gondolataival, aggodalmaival. Végül, mikor már Hidetora nem tudta kivenni társai arcát, megszólalt.

- Akkor induljunk.

A többiek némán bólintottak. Először Nana szállt be a csónakba, majd rögtön le is feküdt, Kouta pedig ráterítette a vörös foltos pokrócot. Bandou a volánhoz ült, és beindította a motort. Utolsónak Hidetora akart bemászni, de Kouta megérintette a vállát. A dicloniusfiú megfordult, és meglepetten látta, hogy a fiú a könnyeivel küszködik.

- Kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol Nanára, és hogy… és hogy kiszabadítod Lucy-t.

- Rendben van, megígérem – mondta Hidetora barátságosan.

- És mond meg neki, hogy… bármi is történt a múltban, én… én... megbocsátok neki. Csak… jöjjön vissza, mert… - alig tudta visszafojtani a rátörő sírást.

- Öhm… mi történt a múltban? – kérdezte zavartan Hidetora.

Kouta megremegett, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Mindegy… csak kérlek, hozd vissza hozzánk, hisz… ő a családunk tagja, és… mindenki visszavárja. Szeretem őt, és ezt semmi se tudja megváltoztatni.

Hidetora Kouta vállára tette a kezét, és a szemébe nézett.

- Ha az életem árán is, de kiszabadítom, és visszahozom Lucy-t. Erre a szavamat adom.

- Köszönöm – mondta elhaló hangon Kouta, és letörölte a könnyeit. Hidetora beszállt a motorcsónakba, és leült Bandou mellé. Kouta meglökte a motorcsónakot, ami kecsesen belesiklott a vízbe, és mély búgással elindult a nyílt tenger felé.

Hála a csendes időnek, a csónak nyugodt tempóban haladt keleti irányba. Hidetora elővette a stukkerét, és utoljára ellenőrizte, majd letette maga elé. Bandou szemöldök ráncolva figyelte.

- Mond, ha már ti, szörnyetegek rendelkeztek ilyen halálos fegyverekkel, mint a vektorok, akkor mi a büdös francért használsz pisztolyt? – kérdezte ingerülten.

- Ennek marha egyszerű oka van – mondta higgadtan Hidetora, miközben a látóhatárt pásztázta. – Nagy rajongója vagyok a lőfegyvereknek, szeretem őket használni, stílusosabbnak tartom, ha mondjuk két stukkert marokra fogva akciózok, mintha csak úgy csapkodom le a fejeket.

Bandou megvetően kiköpött a csónakból.

- Többszörös túlerőben lesznek – jegyezte meg rövid idő múlva.

- Nocsak, nekiállt aggodalmaskodni? – kérdezte Hidetora gúnyosan.

- Lehet, hogy te szuperhősnek képzeled magad, de azon a helyen speciálisan ilyen magadfajták ellen képezték ki az őrséget. Egy kihagyás, és átlövik a fejed. Akkor pedig ne számíts arra, hogy bárkit kiszabadítok, főleg nem Lucy-t.

- Lucy meztelenül, fegyverek nélkül és pusztán négy vektorral leirtott mindenkit, aki elébe került. Ehhez képest mi mindenképp előnyben vagyunk. Ha pedig mégis meghalnék, vigye vissza Nanát Koutáékhoz, és vigye el minden tulajdonomat.

Nana kinézett a pokróc alól.

- Kérlek, ne beszéljetek ilyenekről – szólt ijedten.

- Minden eshetőségre fel kell készülnünk – mondta bölcsen Hidetora. – Te viszont csak bújj vissza és maradj halott, amíg nem szólunk.

Nana sértődötten visszabújt a pokróc alá.

- Lassan megérkezünk a találkozási ponthoz – mondta Bandou.

- Valóban. Legyünk éberek, bármelyik pillanatban megláthatjuk a jelzőfényt.

Lassítottak, és szemüket meresztve pásztázták a sötétséget. Végül, nagy sokára, tőlük pár száz méterre egy apró, de erős fénypont ugrándozását vették észre. Hidetora elrejtette a fegyverét, hátizsákját letette Nana mellé, és lelapult a motorcsónak szélébe. Bandou felkattintotta a zseblámpáját, és integetni kezdett vele. Száz méterrel mentek közelebb, mikor Hidetora megszólalt.

- Most a kódot!

Bandou az egyre erősebb fény felé fordította zseblámpáját, majd először háromszor, majd egyszer, végül kétszer ki-be kapcsolta. Válaszul kettő, három és egy villantás következett.

- Ez az – mondta elégedetten Hidetora. – Ne szemből, hanem oldalról közelítse.

- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte Bandou.

- Maga csak foglalja le őket.

Hidetora levette a bőrdzsekijét és a fekete pólóját, majd félmeztelenül, amilyen csendben csak tudott, beleugrott a vízbe, miközben két vektorával belecsimpaszkodott a motorcsónak szélébe. Néhány perc múlva a csónak lassított egy kisebb ház méretű hajó mellett. Bandou öt katonát látott a hajón, akik közül ketten rászegezték a fegyvert. A zsoldos felállt, és két kezét felemelve jelezte, hogy nem kíván ellenszegülni.

- Hoztam valamit Kakuzawa főigazgatónak – mondta, és a pokróc felé bökött.

- Mutassa! – utasította a katona.

Bandou megfordult, és lerántotta a lepedőt. Nana kicsavart testhelyzetben, véresen és szakadtan feküdt a csónak aljában, és szerencsére a szeme se rezdült.

Eközben Hidetora úszva megkerülte a hajót, és néma csendben megkapaszkodott a farában. Pontosan felette, de neki háttal állt egy katona, aki a motorcsónak felé nézett. Hidetora előhívta a vektorait. Elkábította a fegyverest, majd megfogta, és belesüllyesztette a tengerbe. Addig tartotta bent, mikor már érezte, hogy megfulladt és meghalt, ezután engedte, hogy elnyelje az óceán. Majd egy ugrással a fedélzeten termett. Halkan lopózva megkerülte a kapitány kabint, majd lapulva ment közelebb a Bandou-val tárgyaló katonákhoz.

- Most már csak egy dolog van hátra – mondta az egyik fegyveres, és kibiztosította géppuskáját.

Bandou hátrahőkölt.

- Maga meg mit csinál? – kérdezte tettetett pánikkal.

- Végrehajtom a főigazgató parancsát. Most, hogy minden szökött dicloniust begyűjtöttünk, magára már nincs szükség.

- Átvertetek, szemetek! – üvöltötte Bandou.

- Sajnálom, én csak a munkámat végzem – célra emelte a fegyverét, de már nem tudta használni. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész: hírtelen egy láthatatlan erő derékba kettészelte a tehetetlen katonát. Törzse és a feje magatehetetlenül előre, a lábai hátradőltek, miközben undorító masszában folytak a hajó fedélzetére a belső szervei. A mellette álló katona felordított, és öklendezve kereste a támadás forrását, de Bandou villámgyorsan a fedélzetre ugrott, és hátulról leütötte a megzavarodott katonát. Ezután fegyverét rászegezte a dermedten a másik két, dermedten álló katonára.

- Fegyvert a tengerbe! – ordított rájuk. Azok tétovázva álltak. Bandou ujja a ravaszon feszült, de ekkor szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy a kabinból kilép a hajó vezetője, és rászegezi a gépfegyverét.

- Dobja el! – ordította.

Banndou egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd elmosolyodott. A takarásból kilépő Hidetora a katona mögé lépett, és a tarkójához emelte stukkerét.

- Maradjunk az eredeti verziónál – mondta. A három katona kelletlenül a tengerbe dobta a gépfegyvereiket. Megmotozták őket, mely során újabb pisztolyok és kések váltak a tenger martalékává. Ezután Hidetora a tengerbe dobta áldozata testének maradványait, majd leugrott a csónakba. Visszaöltözött, elővette táskájából a kötelet, egyik felét a kormányhoz kötötte, a másik felét feldobta Bandou-nak, aki hozzáerősítette a hajóhoz. Ezután Hidetora felsegítette Nanát a fedélzetre, majd a három rémült katonához fordult.

- Adok egy választási lehetőséget: vagy szépen elvezetnek minket a karanténhoz, vagy pedig leszabdalom a végtagjaikat, és úgy dobom magukat a tengerbe, és megnézzük, lehet-e úgy úszni.

A három katona felállt, és egy szó nélkül mozgásra bírták a hajót. Hidetora önelégülten dőlt a hajó korlátjára, miközben fegyverét a gőzerővel dolgozókra szegezte.

- Eddig minden simán ment – jegyezte meg Bandou, miután átkutatta a hajót.

- Nem tartozik nekem egy hálával véletlenül? – kérdezte cinikusan Hidetora.

- Miért is?

- Pontosan kiderült, hogy megölték volna, ha nem találkozik velem.

- Nem ismersz engem eléggé, öcsi – morogta Bandou. – Ennél szorultabb helyzetekből is kivágtam már magam. Különben se fogok hálálkodni egy magadfajtának…

- Ja, persze, el is felejtettem.

Fél óra múlva az éjszakai sötétségben egy roppant sziget körvonalai látszódtak, mely erődként emelkedett ki az óceánból. A körülbelül száz méter magas sziklákon egy szigorú fehér épület szinte világított a holdfényben. Ahogy közelebb és közelebb értek, Hidetorát egyre jobban elérték a felismerés hullámai. Kiszáradt szájjal nézte azt a roppant mesterséges szigetet, ami valaha egy helikopter ablakából látott, amikor még kiszolgáltatott áldozatként érkezett. A diclonius szinte elszédült a felismeréstől: ez volt az a hely, ahol számára minden elkezdődött, vagyis, menthetetlenül minden félresiklott. Elsápadt, tekintete elhomályosult, hányingere támadt, kezét nyöszörögve a fejéhez szorította, miközben tudatába borzalmas kép kúszott be: egy fehér folyosón meztelenül a saját vérében fekvő, halott kislány képe…

Hirtelen egy durva erő kezdte a mélybe rántani. Érezte, hogy nyeli el a sötétség, próbált kapaszkodni, de kezei mindenen elsiklottak, csak zuhant, zuhant…

- Ááá! – Hidetora feleszmélt, és sajgó hátsó felét masszírozta. Bandou rángatta le a hajókorlát mögé, ahol hárman lapítottak.

- Mi van, migréned van? – kérdezte gúnyosan Bandou.

Hidetora elengedte a fejét, és neheztelve nézett a társára. Nem tetszett neki, hogy lelepleződött egy gyenge pillanatában.

- Már jártam itt – mondta. – Egy rövid ideig itt tartottak fogva. És itt… miért lapítunk?

- Mert megérkeztünk – válaszolt kurtán Bandou, majd a katonákhoz fordult. – Csak természetesen, fiúk, különben golyót kaptok a fejetekbe.

Hidetora óvatosan kikémlelt. Mintha egy hatalmas barlangba úsztak volna be, a nyílás száján az övéknél akár háromszor nagyobb hajó is befért volna. Ahogy beértek, rögtön látta, hogy egy óriási, zárt, mesterséges kikötőbe érkeztek, melybe egy széles folyosó vezetett, és amiből jobbra és balra szabályosan egy-egy dokk fordul ki. A mennyezetről óriási reflektorok lógtak le, amik tökéletes világítást nyújtottak. A hajó, amin Hidetoráék voltak, egészen a vízi folyosó végéig ment, és befordult az első dokkba, ahol már két fegyveres és egy fehér köpenyes, szemüveges alak várta őket.

- Minden rendben ment? – szólt fel az utóbbi, miközben a két katona a hajó végén árválkodó motorcsónak felé indultak. – Hol vannak a többiek?

Mire a fehér köpenyes eszmélt volna, már késő volt. Bandou és Hidetora felülről ráugrott a két fegyveresre. A nem várt támadástól mindkettő a földre vágódott. Bandou egy rövid dulakodás után orrba vágta az ellenfelét, gépfegyverét a vízbe rúgta. Hidetora az ellenfelével együtt a vízbe gurult, és kaotikus csapkodódások közepette egyre mélyebbre süllyedtek. Bandou, miután teljesen lefegyverezte ellenfelét, érdeklődve figyelte a diclonius és a katona viaskodását. Körülbelül egy perc múlva egy csobbanás jelezte, hogy Hidetora egyik vektorával megkapaszkodott, majd a felszínre emelkedett, miközben a hajánál fogva húzta maga után a fegyverest, aki vízbefulladás határán mozgolódott.

- Meg ne fulladj itt nekem – morogta Hidetora, miután a padlóra hajította ellenfelét. Az deciliterszám öklendezte és köhögte fel a vizet, és látszólag minden kedve elment a további összecsapásoktól. Bandou és Hidetora megragadta a két katonát, és maguk után húzva mentek a fehér köpenyes alak felé, aki ugyanúgy magatehetetlen volt, mint a társai: Nana tartotta sakkban az egyik vektorával. Ledobták az áldozatukat a professzor mellé, majd Hidetora hátrament a csónakhoz, kioldotta a kötelet, és azzal ment vissza a foglyokhoz. Ezalatt Bandou barátságtalan stílusban, fegyverrel hadonászva vezette le a három katonát, akik még a hajón voltak. A hat férfit egymáshoz kötözték olyan erővel, hogy mozdulni se tudtak. Az öt (volt) fegyveresnek leragasztották a száját szikszalaggal, a professzor felett viszont eltűnődve megálltak.

- Na, érdeklődjünk? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Ez magától úgyse mond semmit – morogta Bandou.

- Azért próbáljuk meg.

- Próbáld.

Hidetora mosolyogva lehajolt a fogát csikorgató tudós elé.

- Egy dicloniust keresünk – mondta könnyed hangvétellel. Persze tudom, hogy itt találunk bőven, de mi egy Lucy nevűt keresünk. Megosztaná velünk, merre találjuk?

A professzor megfeszülten nézett Hidetorára.

- Meg fognak ölni mindhármatokat – mondta fenyegetően.

A dicloniusfiú felsóhajtott.

- Nem jövendőmondást kértem.

- Lucy kivégzése folyamatban van – mondta a professzor gonoszul. – Legfeljebb a holttestét találjátok meg.

- Azért mi szerencsét próbálnánk. Szóval merre van?

- Találd ki egyedül, ha olyan okos vagy – mondta a tudós gúnyosan.

Hidetora felállt.

- Tényleg nem akar beszélni – mondta Bandou-nak.

- Nem megmondtam? – dörmögte az.

- Szeretné jobb belátásra bírni?

- Abba beledöglik.

Hidetora felsóhajtott. Előhívta egyik vektorát, és csontig belevágta a professzor combjába. Vér fröccsent szét, a tudós felordított kínjában. Nana rémült grimasszal fordította el a fejét, amin két társa jót derült. Hidetora lehajolt az áldozatához.

- Ezt egy diclonius meg se érzi – jegyezte meg kaján vigyorral. – Még mindig nem akar elmondani valamit?

- Rohadt szörnyszülött, dögöljél meg! – ordította a tudós.

- Ebben egyetértek vele – jegyezte meg Bandou.

- Rendben – Hidetora egy újabb vektorával a másik lábának combját ütötte át. A férfi olyan hangosan ordított, hogy félő volt, hogy riadóztatja az őrséget. Bandou lendületből szájba rúgta a magatehetetlen professzort, aki minimum három fogát elveszítette. Nana nyöszörögve takarta el a szemét.

- Hagyjátok már abba – mondta sírós hangon.

- Ez csak ezen a féleszűn múlik – morogta Hidetora, és galléron ragadta áldozatát. – Könnyebbítsd meg a dolgod, barom. Hol van Lucy?

A professzor válaszul vért köpött a dicloniusfiú arcába. Az higgadtan megtörölte az arcát, és Bandou gúnyos röhögését figyelmen kívül hagyva halkan megszólalt.

- Eljátszottad a szerencséd – mondta, és vektorával a tudós ágyéka felé nyúlt. – Három másodperce van, utána nem lesz köze többé semmilyen nőhöz. Három… kettő… egy…

- Várjon! – ordított fel a férfi halálra rémülve. – Rendben van. Mínusz kilencedik emelet, tizenhármas labor. Elgázosítás.

- Kösz szépen – mondta Hidetora, és olyan erővel csapta ököllel arcon, hogy a tudós eszméletlenül dőlt oldalra. Ezután felkapta a hátizsákját, majd Bandou-hoz fordult.

- Akkor indulhatunk is. Nana, te itt maradsz.

- Mi? – a kis diclonius felháborodottan kapta fel a fejét.

- Nem szükséges velünk jönnöd, túl veszélyes ez neked – mondta Hidetora. – Ráadásul nem ártana, ha valaki vigyázna a motorcsónakra. Addig is szórakoztasd az úriembereket.

- Sz… szórakoztassam? – kérdezte Nana zavartan.

- Ja. Végül is tizenakárhány évig veled szórakoztak. Visszaadhatod a kölcsönt.

- De…

- Itt maradsz, és kész – zárta rövidre Hidetora. Bandou-val elindultak egy kis folyosón, melynek végében egy fém ajtó volt, egy lift ajtaja. Hidetora megnyomta a hívógombot, majd miután kinyílt, egy szó nélkül bementek, és megnyomták a mínusz kilences gombot. A liftajtó hangtalanul becsukódott, de utoljára még látták, hogy Nana tanácstalanul nézett az előtte kuporgó hat férfira.

- Olyan kis aranyos, nem igaz? – jegyezte meg Hidetora mosolyogva.

- Undorító szörnyeteg – morogta Bandou. – Most inkább koncentráljunk. Valószínüleg egy kisebb osztag vár ránk.

- Helyes.

Mindketten elővették a stukkert, és kibiztosították.

- Remélem nem felejtetted el, hogy nekem nincsenek vektoraim, amivel kivédhetem a lövedékeket – mondta Bandou.

- Nocsak, szeretne párat? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Eszembe sincs – mordult rá Bandou. – Csak ha már belerángattál ebbe az öngyilkos küldetésbe, kutya kötelességed hogy megvédj a képességeddel.

- Mag csak ne aggodalmaskodjon – mondta Hidetora, miközben a lift lelassult. – Itt az idő, hogy elővegyük a profizmusunkat.

A lift megállt, az ajtó kitárult. A felvonó két oldalán egy-egy fegyveres, a folyosón további három tartózkodott.

- Basszus, na végre, mi tartott eddig? – kérdezte a lift jobb oldalán álló katona, de mikor meglátta Bandou-t és Hidetorát, felordított. – Mi a fa…

A két behatoló egyszerre tüzelt, a lift mellett álló két fegyveres kilyuggatott fejjel esett össze.

- A francba, tűz!

A három másik gépfegyveres tűzet nyitott. Hidetora nyolc vektorral könnyűszerrel védekezett, a lövedékek megtört lendülettel hullottak a lába elé, vagy csapódtak be melléjük a falba. Az első tár gyorsan elfogyott, a katonák kapkodva próbálták az újat betenni fegyvereikbe, de így is lassúak voltak. Hidetora kilőtt álló helyzetből, és miközben Bandou arcba lőtte az egyik fegyverest, aki holtan esett össze, a diclonius páros lábbal beleszállt a másik katonába, aki több métert esett hátra. A harmadik fegyveres végzett a tárcserével, de még mielőtt rálőhetett volna, Hidetora fekvő helyzetből kigáncsolta, majd óriási bakancsával lecsapott az arcára olyan erővel, hogy borzalmas reccsenés közepette szilánkossá tört az arccsontja. A harcképtelen katona mellől felkelve Hidetora a korábban leterített fegyvereshez lépett, és kirúgta a kezéből a bizonytalanul felemelt fegyvert. Ezután galléron ragadta, és falhoz csapta.

- Hol van a tizenhármas labor? – ordította az arcába.

A katona remegett a félelemtől, de Hidetora néhány falhoz csapás után szóra bírta.

- V… végig a foly… folyosón, k…kétsaroknyira – nyökögte.

Hidetora Bandou mellett behajította a liftbe. Ellentétes oldalról ordítozás és gyors léptek zaja hallatszott. Hidetora befordult a sarkon, ahol egy tucat katona célzott rá egy pihenőszerű helyiségből. Visszahúzódott, hűlt helyén golyózápor lyuggatta ki a falat.

- Ez kemény lesz – morogta.

- Mondtam, hogy öngyilkos küldetés – mondta Bandou feszülten.

- Semmi gond, csak fedezzen – mondta a diclonius, majd előreszegett vektorokkal bevágódott a terem közepébe. Kaotikus lövöldözés kezdődött. Hidetora lefejezte a hozzá legközelebb álló két katonát, majd maga elé tartotta az egyik holttestét, miközben lelőtt két tőle jobbra helyezkedő fegyverest. Ezalatt Bandou is megjelent, és nyakon lőtte a legtávolabb helyezkedő katonát. Közben többen kifogytak az első tárból. Hidetora hozzávágta az előtte tömörülő fegyveresekhez a fejetlen holttestet, majd megérezvén a veszélyt a háta mögött, hasba rúgta a puskatussal rárontó fegyverest, és rárontott a mögötte álló, tárcserével végző katonákra. A felé fordított fegyvert ügyesen kipördítette az ellenfele kezéből, és a levegőben elkapta, majd a teljes tárat a két férfira lőtte, akik összeszabdalt testtel estek össze. Ezalatt Bandou további két fegyverest tett ártalmatlanná. Hidetora hátulról tarkón lőtte a korábban hasba rúgott ellenfelét, majd idejében Bandou elé ugrott, aki már épp kezdett nehéz helyzetbe kerülni. A megmaradt két katona egy felfordított asztal mögül tüzelt a két behatolóra, míg a tizenkettedik nyom nélkül eltűnt. Egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanság után Hidetora észrevett egy kézigránátot egy korábbi áldozatánál. Felkapta és kihúzta a biztosítószegecset. Bandou meglepetten fedezékbe húzódott, mikor Hidetora elhajította a bombát, pont a fedezéknek szánt felborított asztalok elé. A robbanás szétverte az akadályt. Az egyik fegyveres a falnak vágódott, de még mielőtt bármit csinálhatott volna, az egyik leszakadó asztalláb felnyársalta. A másik hanyatt vágódott a robbanás erejétől, és ronda sebet ejtett a bal kezén. Másik kezével még célba vette Hidetorát, de az egy sprintet levágva mellette termett, és kegyetlenül fejbe rúgta. A fegyveres félholtan esett össze. Bandou felvett egy gépfegyvert, és vigyorogva lépett Hidetora mellé.

- Egész jó vagy. Még senkit se láttam magamon kívül, aki ilyen jó fegyverhasználó.

- Nocsak, megdicsér? – kérdezte gyanakodva Hidetora.

- Nem kell túlzásba esni – mordult fel Bandou. – De végre van egy olyan társam, aki nem akadályoz.

- Én azt hittem, hogy… - a diclonius megjegyzését egy hangos dörrenés szakította félbe. Hidetora eldőlt, és magával rántotta Bandou-t. Ezúttal ők húzódtak fedezékbe. A folyosó folytatásában, tőlük tíz méterre egy falhoz lapuló katona lőtte őket.

- Igazán használhatnád a nyamvadt vektoraidat! – ordította Bandou. Hidetora lihegve válaszolt.

- Azért vagyok még életben, mert használtam. Alig tudtam kivédeni a lövést. Kibaszott nagy kaliber volt, ráadásul páncélozott.

Mintha csak igazolta volna, újabb dörrenés hallatszott, és Hidetora mellett egy fejnagyságú lyukat ütött a falba. Válaszul a két behatoló is tüzet nyitott, de nem találtak célt, és az ellenfél következő lövése kis híján eltalálta Hidetorát. A diclonius kilőtte a tárat, de mindig célt tévesztett.

- Ez egy nagy szar! – ordította, és mérgesen elhajította a még Rikától szerzett pisztolyt.

- És most mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdezte Bandou két sorozatlövés között.

- Fedezzen! – szólt rá Hidetora, és lekapta a hátizsákját. Kivette a hosszú, fekete dobozt, sóhajtott egyet, és lassan kinyitotta. Egy felirat, egy fekete alapon fehér betűkkel leírt szöveg jelent meg előtte: IN MEMORIAM KARIN.

Hidetora tekintete elhomályosult, tudatában az a nap köszönt vissza, amikor minden elkezdődött, amikor még életében utoljára boldognak mondhatta magát. Azon a nyolc évvel korábbi napon…

Gyermekvisongás töltötte be Kanagawa város egyik óvodájának környékét. Ennek az alapvetően ipari városnak egyik csendesebb szegletében, távol a gyárak és az autóutak füstösségétől, lakóházak által körbeölelve helyezkedett el. Kellemes, kora nyári idő volt, minden óvodás a játszótéren fogócskázott, mászókázott, fogócskázott vagy libikókázott. Az óvoda kapuja előtt egy tizenkét év körüli, rövid ezüstszürke hajú fiú várakozott, és mosolyogva figyelte a játszó gyerekeket. Egyszerű póló és rövidnadrág volt rajta. Fején alig látható dudorok nőttek ki a koponyája két oldalán, melyeket jótékonyan eltakart sűrű haja. Vörös szeme vidáman csillogott.

- Hidetora bátyó! – kiáltott fel egy vékonyka hangocska a bejárat felől. A fiú odafordult és elmosolyodott. Egy négyéves körüli, rövid vörös hajú kislány futott felé, rózsaszín pólóban és szoknyában. Neki is nagy vörös szemei voltak, fején pedig két, háromszögletű csontkinövés éktelenkedett. A fiú figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a lány szeme könnyes volt. A kislány Hidetora nyakába ugrott, aki kis híján hátraesett a lendülettől.

- Szia, Karin! – mondta a fiú, miután visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.

- Hogy-hogy te jöttél értem, bátyó? – kérdezte a kislány, miközben továbbra se engedte el.

- Ma nem mentem iskolába – válaszolt Hidetora kurtán. – Miért sírtál? – kérdezte. Karin elengedte a bátyját, és szégyenlősen lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Nem sírtam – mondta, de már neki is állt szipogni.

Hidetora leguggolt mellé.

- Megint csúfolt valaki? – kérdezte.

Karin most már nem próbálta elrejteni zokogását. Arcát belefúrta bátyja vállába, és úgy pityergett. Hidetora vigasztalóan simogatta a fejét.

- Yuji azt mondta, olyan vagyok, mint egy kisördög – mondta alig hallható hangon. Hidetora elnevette magát.

- Biztos tetszel neki – mondta vidáman. – Te különben is egy kisördög vagy.

Karin rögtön elhúzódott Hidetorától.

- Hülye vagy, bátyó.

Hidetora felsóhajtott, és elővette a piros-fehér színű futballcímeres pénztárcáját.

- Akkor is hülye leszek, ha meghívom a kishúgomat egy fagyira? . kérdezte egy kacsintással kísérve.

A kislány rögtön felderült. Nevetve belecsimpaszkodott bátyja karjába, és vidáman vezette egy közeli cukrászdához, miközben azon tanakodott, hogy nugát krémeset kérjen mogyoródarabkákkal, vagy joghurtosat gyümölcsdarabkákkal. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött. Hidetora nagycímletű, új, ropogós bankóval fizetett, amiből jócskán kapott vissza úgy is, hogy magának vett egy pohár kólát. Ezután kiültek a cukrászda teraszára, ahol fagyit nyalogatva és kólát szürcsölgetve még szebbnek tetszett a kora nyári napsütés.

- Te bátyó! – szólalt meg Karin egy kis idő elteltével. – Hogy-hogy neked ilyen sok pénzed van?

Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Ez nem az én pénzem, ez a mi pénzünk. Ha hazaértünk, oda is adjuk anyunak. Most már nem lesznek gondjaink.

- De hát…

- Emlékszel arra a bácsira, aki nemrég meglátogatott minket? – kérdezte Hidetora. Karin elkomorodott.

- Az a Kuka… Kakukk…? – mondta bizonytalanul. Hidetora felnevetett.

- Kakuzawa professzor, hugi – mondta a könnyeit törölgetve.

Karin nem nevetett.

- Nem szeretem azt a bácsit, bátyó. Olyan furcsán nézett rám.

Hidetora bólintott.

- Hát igen, elég fura fazon. De… - folytatta, ezúttal fojtott hangon. – Ő az aki tudja, hogy mik ezek a furcsa szarvak a fejünkön. És tudod jól, hogy én mindenáron meg akarom tudni, hogy miért születtünk így.

- Azért nem aludtál éjszaka otthon, mert… ott voltál? – kérdezte feszengve a kislány.

Hidetora megsimogatta a húga fejét.

- Csak vért vettek tőlem, ennyit bárki kibír, főleg ennyi pénzért. Az a fontos, hogy minél előbb elköltözzünk innen. Kakuzawa bácsi megígérte, hogy ha hosszabb ideig elmegyek oda, akkor kapunk annyi pénzt, amiből tudunk vidéken házat venni.

Karin suttogóra vette a hangját.

- És akkor… apa többé… nem jön el hozzánk? – kérdezte félénken. Hidetora elkomorodott.

- Bármit megteszek, hogy megvédjelek tőle, de nem fog eljönni, mert a rendőr bácsik elviszik. Apa rossz ember, Karin, nem érdemli meg, hogy foglalkozz vele. De Taku bácsit kedveled, ugye?

Karin elmosolyodott.

- Igen, ő mindig olyan kedves, anyuval is meg velem is.

- Én is kedvelem, benne megbízhatsz, ő majd megvéd, ha én nem is leszek itthon.

A kislány szipogni kezdett.

- Ma fogsz… elmenni…? – kérdezte, és szemei újra megteltek könnyel. Hidetora vigasztalóan megpuszilta a homlokát, de Karin átölelte a nyakát, és zokogni kezdett.

- Ne félj – mondta Hidetora. – Csak pár hétig fog tartani, utána elköltözünk egy csendes kis faluba. Ott majd sokat kirándulunk, meg piknikezünk, meg megtanítalak halat fogni. És ott majd sokkal több barátod is lesz, akiket nem érdekel, mi van a fejeden.

- Ezt… megígéred, bátyó?

- Hát persze – mondta Hidetora, majd eltolta a kislányt magától, és szigorúan a szemébe nézett. – De neked is meg kell ígérned valamit.

Karin abbahagyta a sírást, és szorongva nézett a bátyjára.

- Azokra gondolsz? – kérdezte félve.

- Igen, hugi – helyeselt Hidetora. – Ígérd meg nekem, hogy soha, semmilyen esetben nem használod azokat.

- És ha apa…

- Ha apa jön, te bújjál el, és bízd rá Taku bácsira és a rendőrökre – vágott közbe a fiú. – Emlékszel, mit mondtunk Kakuzawa bácsinak? Hogy nincs semmilyen rendkívüli képességed. Ha megtudja, hogy hazudtunk, akkor nagy bajba kerülhetünk. Ezért ígérd meg, hogy semmi esetben sem használod azokat.

Karin lassan bólintott.

- Rendben, megígérem.

Hidetora megenyhült és elmosolyodott.

- Jól van. Végeztél a fagyival? Akkor menjünk haza, és adjuk oda anyunak a pénzt.

- Oké! – kiáltott fel Karin, majd ugrabugrálva elindult, miközben utolsó könnycseppjeit törölgette. Hidetora is kiszürcsölte kólája maradékát, majd a húga után indult. A kislány megfordult, és egy aranyosan bájos mosolyt küldött a bátyja felé…

Ez volt az a mosoly, amit Hidetora mélyen elraktározott magában, mert amíg élt, így akart emlékezni legjobban szeretett családtagjára.

- Mi a fenét kuporogsz ott? Kezdek kifogyni a tárból! – Bandou dörgő hangja rángatta vissza a jelenbe. A két katona tűzharca nyomán már úgy nézett ki a helyiség, mintha két hadsereg csapott volna itt össze. Hidetora visszanézett a kezében tartott dobozra, és kivette a tartalmát. Egy gyönyörű, karcsú, hosszú csövű, szögletes, matt fekete stukkert, amire fehér betűkkel volt gravírozva: IN MEMORIAM KARIN.

- Karin – gondolta magában Hidetora, miközben lassan felállt. – Nem tudtalak megvédeni, magadra hagytalak azon a borzalmas napon. Későn érkeztem, és nem voltam elég erős ahhoz, hogy megvédjelek. De csak miattad, a te emléked hatására életben maradtam, megerősödtem, hogy megbosszuljam azt a borzalmas halált, amelyet olyan fiatalon kellett halnod. Ezen az éjszakán a bosszúm beteljesedik. Te pedig, hugi, nyugodj békében. Én sose foglak elfelejteni.

- Kifogytam, Hidetora! – kiáltott fel Bandou, és a falhoz vágta gépfegyverét.

- Álljon félre – szólt a diclonius, miközben fenyegető ábrázattal megfordult, és kibiztosította a stukkerét. Bandou tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a fegyverre.

- Mi ez? Légvédelmi ágyú?

Hidetora szó nélkül elment mellette, majd befordult a folyosóra. Rögtön jobbra mozdult, de így is kis híján súrolta a következő lövés. Ám ezzel egy időben a diclonius célra emelte a fegyverét, és rövid célzás után meghúzta a ravaszt. Méltóságteljes, velőtrázó dörrenés hallatszott. A legközelebbi mellékajtó mellett kuporgó katona felordított és hanyatt vágódott: a lövés átütötte a fal sarki kiszögellését, és félig leszakította a karját. Hidetora nyugodt léptékkel indult el felé, továbbra is célra emelt fegyverrel. A fegyveres a még épp kezével megpróbálta becélozni az érkező dicloniust, de az kilőtte a kézfejét a benne tartott fegyverrel együtt. A katona felordított, és öklendezve nézte azt a vérző csonkot, ahol nemrég még tenyér és ujjak voltak.

- Tizenhármas labor? – kérdezte Hidetora, miközben fenyegetően fölé állt. Az ellenfele remegve a folyosó vége felé bökött fejével. Ott egy kétszárnyú, vörös vasajtó volt, ami fölött egy római számú jelzés volt: XIII. Hidetora visszafordult, és fejbe lőtte az ellenfelét, aki szétrobbant koponyával csuklott össze. Bandou a diclonius mellé lépett, és fintorogva nézett a katona összeroncsolt holttestére.

- Ha nekem is ilyen stukkerem lenne, már mind a hármatokat kinyírtam volna – morogta.

Hidetora felemelte a jókora fegyvert.

- Nem szériapéldány – mondta elgondolkodva. – Egyedi darab, amit ki kell érdemelni. Bandou mondott valami barátságtalant, de Hidetora türelmetlenül intett, és a vörös vasajtóhoz lopakodtak. Fülelt, de semmit se hallott, az ajtó minden zajt megszűrt belülről. Bandou magára mutatott, a diclonius pedig szó nélkül bólintott. Félreállt, a zsoldos nekirugaszkodott, vállal belökte az ajtót, Hidetora pedig utána ugrott. Egy kicsi irányítószobába kerültek, aminek nagy részét egy hosszú asztal foglalta el, amin műszerek, számítógépek, érintőképernyős panelek sorakoztak. Fölötte egy hatalmas üvegfelület volt, amin keresztül be lehetett látni a szomszédos terembe, ami ki volt világítva. A belépő Hidetoráékkal szemben volt egy ajtó, ami a szomszédos terembe vezetett. A szoba nem volt üres.

- Maga meg kicsoda? – kérdezte a bennlévő fehér köpenyes férfi Bandou-t, de amikor Hidetora is beesett, felordított, és egy nagy vörös gomb felé nyúlt. A diclonius egy pillanat alatt döntött, és a gomb felé nyújtott kezet egyik vektorával könyöknél lemetszette, egy másikkal pedig lefejezte a megtántorodó férfit. A professzor teste só zsákként dőlt el, a feje begurult az asztal alá. Hidetora végre be tudod nézni a szomszédos terembe. Egy hatalmas, jól kivilágított, vakítóan fehér terem túlsó oldalán egy falhoz láncolt, meztelen lány ült a padlón. Teste televolt félig begyógyult sebekkel, arcát egy jókora fém álarc rejtette el, ezért Hidetora nem tudta megállapítani, hogy él-e vagy halott.

- Ő Lucy? – kérdezte Bandou-t.

- Gőzöm sincs. Arcról megismerném, de az a nagy valami teljesen eltakarja.

- Bemegyek – mondta Hidetora eltökélten. Felkapta az asztalon lévő kulcscsomót.

- Azért vigyázz vele. Ez nem olyan, mint az ott lent a kikötőben. Ez előbb büntet, aztán nem is kérdez.

- Nana azt mondta, hogy az egyik szarva letört, szóval legfeljebb két vektora van. Annyival nem tud ártani nekem.

- Nagyon magabiztos vagy – mondta morogva a zsoldos.

- Meglehet. De Koutának ígértem valamit, és most be is tartom – mondta Hidetora, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

- És ha lecsapja a fejedet? – kérdezte gúnyosan Bandou.

- Akkor ölje meg, és meneküljön el Nanával. A motorom és a fegyverem a magáé, azt hiszem ez kellően pótolja az elmaradt jutalmat.

Bandou megvonta a vállát.

- Nekem mindegy. Ha meg akarod ölni magadat, csak tessék…

Hidetora elvigyorodott, majd belépett a kivilágított terembe. Bandou leült a néhai professzor székére. Észrevette, hogy egy pohár kávé és egy zacskó fánk volt előtte az asztalon. A kávéból nem ivott, mert úgy sejtette, hogy került bele némi vér, de a fánkos zacskóból elcsent egy csokoládésat, és jóízűen falatozni kezdett, miközben a két dicloniust figyelte.

Hidetora léptei visszhangot vertek a teremben. Szinte hunyorognia kellett a szemébe világító lámpáktól. Pontosan ismerte az ilyen helyet. Egy kísérleti alanyként használt dicloniust ritkán visznek el erről a helyről. Itt etetik, itt mosdatják (slaggal, természetesen), itt kellet aludnia, és itt végezték el rajtuk az embertelen kísérletezgetések sorozatát. Ürítésre is csak naponta egyszer, egy ugyanilyen steril, szomszédos mellékhelyiségbe engedték ki – ha szerencséje volt, és nem volt valamilyen géphez kötve. Ahogy odaért a megláncolt lányhoz, látta, hogy mellei lassan fel-le emelkednek. Még lélegzet. Egy pillanatra elidőzött a sok kínzás ellenére is formás, gömbölyded vonalain, aztán leguggolt hozzá, és a sokadik kulccsal kinyitotta és levette a fejéről a vas álarcot. Rögtön látta, hogy Lucy az. Meglepődve látta, hogy mindkét szarva letört. Így, csukott szemmel egyáltalán nem látszott különlegesnek. Haja rövidebb volt, mint ahogy azt a fényképen látta, de semmi kétség nem volt afelől, hogy ő Lucy. Hidetora lecsatolta a láncokat a lány karjáról, majd levette a dzsekijét, és Lucy meztelen hátára terítette, aki Hidetora mellkasára hanyatlott, majd megremegett. Szemeit lassan kinyitotta, és hunyorogva, teljes zavarban pillantott körbe, végül lassan és bizonytalanul nézett fel a dicloniusfiúra.

- Üdv Lucy. Jöttelek megmenteni – mondta Hidetora, és elmosolyodott.


	6. Egyesült erővel

Szívdobogás. Hosszú idő után ez volt az első dolog, amit megérzett. Lucy nem tudta, hogy vajon életben van-e, vagy meghalt, vajon a saját szíve dobog, vagy másé. Tudatába lassan bekúsztak az emlékek, csukott szemhéján keresztül erős fényt érzékelt, testében zsibbadtságot és tompa fájdalmat érzett. Szépen lassan rájött, hogy életben van, hogy meztelen, és hogy valaki a karjaiban tartja. A szívdobogás, amit hallott, azé volt, akinek a mellkasán pihent a feje. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Fájdalmasan ismerős helyen volt: egy karanténban. Észrevette a láncokat és a fém álarcot maga mellett, és azt, hogy meztelen hátára egy nehéz ruhadarabot terítettek. Remegve felemelte a fejét, hogy szemügyre vegye azt, aki a karjaiban tartja. Egy vele nagyjából egykorú, mosolygó, ezüstösen derengő hajú, vörös szemű dicloniusfiú nézett rá.

- Üdv Lucy. Jöttelek megmenteni – mondta.

A lány elhúzódott tőle. Végignézett a testén. Mint mindig, ezúttal is nagyon gyorsan begyógyultak a sebei, még jobb lábának sípcsontja is összeforrt, bár a legerősebb fájdalmat még mindig itt érezte. Ezután a fejéhez nyúlt, de csak a csonkjait találta meg a szarvaiból. Annyi év után végül megszabadult tőlük. Lassú mozdulatai nyomán végül lecsúszott róla a ráterített ruha. Lucy megnézte. Egy fekete bőrdzseki volt. Ekkor nézett rá újra az ezüsthajú dicloniusra, akinek az arckifejezésén az érdeklődés, a zavarodottság és a jókedélyűség érdekes keverékét látta.

- Látom, a szarvaidnak annyi, és a hajad is mintha rövidebb lenne, mint a képen. De kétségtelenül csak te lehetsz Lucy – mondta töprengve, félig magának.

- Te most gúnyolódsz rajtam? – kérdezte Lucy növekvő haraggal. Lassan minden emléke, érzése, fájdalma, gyűlölete visszatért, amitől teljesen elkeseredett. – Ki vagy te?

- A nevem Hidetora. Jó lenne, ha összeszednéd magad, mielőtt az intézet teljes őrsége a nyakunkon lenne.

- Hagyjál békén. Menj innen – mondta Lucy, és a falhoz kúszott. Próbálta előhívni vektorait, de ez már lehetetlen volt. Soha többé nem tudja használni azokat. Akkor meg miért hozták vissza? Miért hagyták életben? Meddig fog ez a borzalom még tartani?

- Tényleg nem akarlak sürgetni, de van még egy ügyem, amit le kéne rendeznem valakivel. Különben is magadnak köszönheted, hogy itt vagyok. Megölted azt az embert, akit nekem kellett volna – mondta Hidetora egyre komolyabban.

Lucy ingerülten visszadobta a fiú dzsekijét, majd összekuporodva a fal felé fordult, és behunyta a szemét. Hagyják már békén…

Hidetora felállt, és mögé lépett.

- El kell mennünk innen minél hamarabb. Elég nagy zajt csaptunk magunk mögött, hamarosan megjön az erősítés. Meg akartak ölni, de…

Lucy ingerülten megfordult, és megragadta Hidetorát. A fiú kétségbeesett villanást látott a lány szemében.

- Miért nem hagytad? – kérdezte ingerülten. A dicloniusfiú ledermedt. Döbbenten nézte Lucy-t, aki látszólag teljesen megtört és meggyötört a sok éves bezártság, valamint az elmúlt napok eseményei, és látszólag most már minden élethez való ragaszkodása megszűnt.

Hidetora szigorúan leguggolt Lucy-hoz, két kézzel megfogta a vállát, és erőteljesen megrázta.

- Térj már észhez. Nem adhatod fel az életedet. Miért akarsz egy ilyen helyen meghalni?

Lucy felordított, és teljes erővel arcon vágta Hidetorát. Az ütés olyan erős volt, hogy a dicloniusfiúnak az orra vére eleredt.

- Ha tudnám használni a vektoraimat, már nem élnél – vetette oda a lány. Hírtelen tudatosult benne a kiszolgáltatottsága. A képességei híján nem egyéb egy gyenge lánynál, akit könnyedén el lehet tenni láb alól. Képtelen mostantól védekezni, bárki megölheti. Bár úgy tudta, hogy a férfi dicloniusok nem tudják használni az erejüket, tudat alatt megérezte, hogy ez a fiú komoly erővel rendelkezik. Hidetora felállt, és most már fenyegetően nézett a lányra. Az elmosolyodott.

- Gyerünk. Tedd meg – mondta. – Hiszen te is olyan vagy mint én. Ölj meg!

Hidetora felsóhajtott.

- Nem vagyok olyan, mint te – mondta. – Én olyan ember vagyok, aki betartja az ígéretét.

- Miféle ígéretet? – kérdezte Lucy gúnyosan.

- Azt az ígéretet, amit egy Kouta nevű fiúnak tettem – mondta Hidetora megenyhülten.

Lucy elsápadt, szemei elkerekedtek, rövid ideig szóhoz se jutott. Ezt kihasználva a dicloniusfiú leguggolt hozzá.

- Megígértem neki, hogy bármi áron, de kiszabadítalak.

Lucy megremegett a rátörő érzelmektől, szeme megtelt könnyel.

- Kouta… - suttogta maga elé. – Én… én nem mehetek vissza hozzá. Nem érdemlem meg őt.

Hidetora ingerülten megfordult, és meglátta a falatozó Bandou-t, aki kérdő mozdulatot tett kezével.

- Lucy! – mondta élesen a dicloniusfiú. – Most nincs idő az önsajnálatodra. Az a fiú szeret téged, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy bajban vagy, és segíteni kell rajtad. Mégis mi másért lenne érdemes tovább élni, mint a szerelemért? Szedd össze magad, és tűnjünk el innen!

Lucy megrázta a fejét.

- Te ezt nem értheted – mondta, és zokogni kezdett. – Szörnyű dolgot csináltam, olyan szörnyűt, hogy nem érdemlek életet. Kérlek, mond meg Koutának, hogy nagyon szeretem, és hogy örökké hálás leszek neki… De ölj meg, kérlek. Vess véget a szenvedéseimnek…

- Térj már észhez – sziszegte Hidetora. – Nem mehetek így vissza. A haláloddal senkinek sem segítesz. Ne csak magadra, a saját fájdalmaidra gondolj, hanem arra is, hogy mások mit éreznének, ha meghalnál. Ha pedig valamiért bűnösnek érzed magad, nem menekülj előle, hanem vállald a felelősséget.

- Vállaljam a felelősséget? Rendben van – Lucy könnyes szemmel nézett fel a fajtársára. – Én megöltem… Kouta édesapját és kishúgát… a szeme láttára… - mondta, és hangosan felzokogott.

Hidetora sápadtan állt fel. Kouta egyszóval se említette, hogy van-e családja Yukán és Mayun kívül. Megölte a kishúgát… ahogy neki is megölték. Koutát mégse hajtja a bosszú. Sőt, beleszeretett abba az emberbe, aki elpusztította a szeretteit. Ez lehetetlen…

- Most már tudod az igazságot – mondta halkan Lucy. – Így nem kell, hogy miattam aggódj. Megérdemlem a halált, nem igaz? Akkor tedd meg, kérlek. Nekem is jobb lenne, ha egy testvérem végezne velem – és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

Hidetora felsóhajtott.

- Most már értem.

- Micsodát? – kérdezte Lucy.

- Hogy Kouta mire utalt akkor.

- Mire utalt… akkor?

Hidetora elfordult, és fintorogva nézte a hatalmas termet.

- Azt mondta, hogy történhetett bármi a múltban, ő megbocsát neked – mondta halkan. – És hogy szeret téged, és ezt semmi se tudja megváltoztatni.

Lucy döbbenten nézte a fajtársát, aki fölé állt, és csendben folytatta.

- Én borzalmasnak tartom, amit tettél. Az én húgomat is megölték, mert diclonius volt, és nem tudták irányítani. De mégsem tudlak teljesen elítélni. Pontosan tudom, hogy mit érez a fajtánk, hisz én is átéltem azokat a szörnyűségeket, amit te is, és pontosan tudom, milyen érzések, milyen gyűlölet tud eluralkodni rajtunk. Te is csak egy áldozat vagy, akinek el kellett szenvednie egy felső akarat kénye-kedvét. Engem egész életemben kísérteni fog a kishúgom vérbe fagyott holttestének látványa, de továbbléptem, és a bosszú mellett döntöttem. Gyilkosságokat követtem el, ugyanúgy, mint te, de én tudom, hogy nem lehet minden bűnt a dicloniusokra hárítani. Áldozatok vagyunk, akik a túlélésért harcolnak és ölnek. Én ma azért jöttem, ide, hogy lecsapjak azokra, akik szörnyetegként bántak velünk. Ha itt most eljátszod a mártírt, és meghalsz, bűnösként halsz meg, de ha felállsz, és segítesz bosszúm beteljesítésben, akkor talán egy új jövőt tudunk teremteni magunknak, és esélyt kapunk arra, hogy a bűneink feloldozást nyerhetnek. Szóval ha nem szeded össze magad, és nem indulsz el, akkor ha kell a hajadnál fogva húzlak végig Kamakurán, mert én nem fogom elnézni Kouta szomorúságát, mert te sajnáltatod magad, és gyáván megfutamodsz az élet elől.

Hosszú csend következett. Lucy megremegett attól a szigorúságtól, ami Hidetorából áradt felé. Még soha senki nem nyitotta fel így a szemét. Valóban megoldás lenne, ha meghalna? Egy szenvedésekkel teli élet után valóban csak ennyit érdemelne? Vajon élhet-e úgy ő a világban, hogy mindent tiszta lappal kezdhet? Ha Nyu-nak sikerült, neki nem sikerülhet? Végül nagy sokára felemelte a fejét, és könnyáztatta arccal nézett Hidetorára.

- Tényleg így gondolod? – kérdezte elfúló hangon.

A fajtársa leguggolt mellé, és megsimogatta a fejét.

- Ha őszintén megbánod a bűneidet, és segítesz, hogy változtassunk ezen a borzalmas helyzeten, akkor megérdemled az életet, és azt, hogy szeressenek.

Lucy átölelte Hidetorát.

- Köszönöm. Csak félek, hogy nem sok hasznomat veszed. Már nem tudom használni a vektorokat.

A dicloniusfiú elmosolyodott.

- Ezzel ne törődj. Fel tudsz állni?

A lány rátámaszkodott a fajtársára, és lassan felállt. Bár sántikált, érezte, hogy nincs nagyon akadályoztatva a mozgásban. Lassan, türelmesen elindultak az irányító terembe, ahol Bandou épp végzett a csoki fánkkal.

- Már azt hittem, hogy itt alszok el. Micsoda szappanopera – morgolódott a zsoldos.

Lucy megfeszült.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte megütközve.

- Emlékszel, azt mondtad, hogy nem látlak többé – mondta Bandou. – Újfent alábecsültél. Bár szívesen kinyírnálak, végül is köszönd meg a tesódnak, hogy adott egy jobb ötletet. Hallod – és Hidetorához fordult. – Nem adnál valamit a lányra? Még megfázik itt nekem.

Lucy ekkor eszmélt rá újra, hogy teljesen meztelen, ez mondjuk őt nem érdekelte, Hidetorát meg nem zavarta, a diclonius mindenesetre leakasztott egy orvosi köpenyt az ajtó melletti a fogasról, és a lányra terítette.

- Ha nincsenek vektoraid, akkor használd ezt – mondta Bandou, és Lucy felé nyújtott egy forgótáras revolvert.

- Hát ez? – kérdezte Hidetora.

- Valószínűleg azé volt – vonta meg a vállát Bandou, és a fejetlen holttest felé bökött. – Ja és még valami. Ma ugyan segítek nektek, de ne legyetek biztosak abban, hogy nem foglak megölni titeket. Ne feledjétek: mindketten a prédáim vagytok.

Lucy felsóhajtott.

- Látom neked se sikerült jobb belátásra bírni – mondta Hidetorának.

A dicloniusfiú csak legyintett, majd elővette a stukkerét, azt ajtó elé állt, és berúgta. A folyosón az őrség két tagja közeledett a tizenhármas labor felé, gépfegyvert előre szegezve. A megjelenő Hidetora láttán sortüzet adtak, de a diclonius könnyedén védte ki vektoraival a lövedékeket, aztán egy-egy jól irányzott lövést eresztett bele a két fegyveresbe, akik holtan estek össze.

- Tudsz jönni, Lucy? – kérdezte Hidetora hátrafordulva. A lány tett pár próbalépést, aztán elszántan bólintott.

- Mehetünk.

Bandou kilépett mögüle, és ő is elővette a saját fegyverét.

- Maradj mögöttünk, kislány – mondta Lucy-nak. – A profik előtte feltakarítanak.

- Induljunk – mondta Hidetora. Előreszegezett fegyverrel indult vissza a pihenőhöz, ahol a korábbi fegyveresek holtteste hevert egyelőre érintetlenül. Az egyiknél észrevett egy fehér, henger alakú bombát. Eközben a lift felől fojtott utasítások hangzottak.

- Ez az, amire gondolok? – kérdezte Bandou-tól, felmutatva a fegyvert.

- Nem használtál még fénybombát? – kérdezte az gúnyosan.

- Nem – mondta Hidetora. – Egyszer mindent el kell kezdeni.

Kihúzta a szegecset, majd lendületből behajította a következő folyosóra. Meglepett ordítások, majd egy furcsa, süvítő és tompa robbanás hallatszott, majd újabb ordítások és néhány sorozatlövés hangja. Hidetora előreszegezett fegyverrel lépett be. Öt katona volt a lift előtt. Az egyik halott volt – valószínűleg eltalálta valamelyik társa lövése. A többiek vakon tántorogva tapogatták maguk körül a környezetet, és hangosan szitkozódtak. Hidetora előhívta a vektorait, és begyűjtötte velük az összes a gépfegyvert.

- Maradjanak a seggükön, és akkor megússzák élve – mondta, mire az őrök remegve a padlóra hanyatlottak. Lucy meglepve lépett fajtársához.

- Életbe hagyod őket? – kérdezte

- Ártani már nemigen ártanak – vonta meg a vállát Hidetora. Lehívta a liftet, majd mindhárman beszálltak. A dicloniusfiú megnyomta a legalsó emelet gombját, de alig pár szint után megállította a felvonót.

- Mit csinálsz? – dörrent fel Bandou.

- Maga menjen le, és várjon meg minket Nanával – mondta Hidetora, miközben lekapta hátizsákját, és kivette a mobiltelefont, és odaadta a zsoldosnak. – Ha azt mondom, hogy meneküljenek, akkor minél gyorsabban pattanjanak motorcsónakba, és meg se álljanak Kamakuráig – miközben beszélt, vektorjaival felemelte a lift tetején lévő csapóajtót.

- Akkor meglátogatod a főigazgatót? – kérdezte Bandou.

- Meglátogatjuk – helyesbített Hidetora. – Lucy, te is jössz.

- Ööö… rendben – mondta a lány zavartan.

Hidetora felugrott a lift tetejére, majd vektoraival maga mellé emelte Lucy-t.

- Igyekezzen leérni, mert utána ellövöm a felvonó kábeleit – szólt le Bandou-nak.

- Rendben – mondta az. – Aztán ne várassatok nagyon meg minket.

Hidetora bólintott, majd visszarakta a csapóajtót. Ezután magához fogta Lucy-t, és vektoraival kifeszítette magát a liftaknában. Pár pillanattal később a felvonó megremegett, és elindult lefelé. A dicloniusfiú megvárta, hogy a legalsó szinten megálljon, aztán az egyik vektorával elvágta a kábelt. Fémes zizzenés hallatszott, a csonk pedig lezuhant a liftakna aljába. Ezután Hidetora pókként, láthatatlan karjait a falba mélyesztve indult meg fölfelé.

- Nana hogy kerül ide? – kérdezte Lucy.

- Ő is kellett ahhoz, hogy idetaláljunk – mondta Hidetora, miközben folyamatosan haladtak felfelé.

- Hogy találkoztál velük, meg… Koutával?

- Ez hosszú történet, majd elmesélem – mondta a dicloniusfiú, és nem kerülte el Lucy figyelmét, hogy a fajtársa egyre komorabb arcot vág. Csendben maradt, és a makulátlanul működő vektorokat nézte. Még mindig előtte volt Mariko húsznál is több vektorának pusztító ereje, de gyanította, hogy az idősebb, erőtől duzzadó, tapasztalt Hidetora még neki is méltó ellenfele lett volna. Nem hitte volna, hogy egy férfi képes ilyen erős dicloniusszá válni.

- Itt vagyunk – szólt hírtelen Hidetora, és megállt. Lucy felnézett, és látta, hogy nem sokkal a liftakna teteje előtt álltak meg.

- A legtetején kijárat van a helikopter leszállóhelyéhez. Itt kell lennie a főigazgató irodájának – miközben beszélt, Hidetora szembehelyezkedett a liftajtóval. Négy vektorával a négy sarokba kapaszkodott, a másik négyet ütésre emelte.

- Kapaszkodj! – kiáltotta Lucy-nak, majd lendített magán, és óriási robajjal betörte a liftajtót. Rögtön látta, hogy fél tucat őr áll csőre töltött fegyverrel, ezért a földre érés után elengedte Lucy-t, tovább bukfencezett, majd félfordulattal kirúgta a hozzá legközelebb álló katona gépfegyverét, majd elrugaszkodott, és hátulról belerohant a mögötte álló férfiba, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és nekiesett a falnak. Ekkor pisztolylövés dörrent. Lucy félig fekve lőtte hasba a Hidetorát célba vevő fegyverest. A másik három férfi azonban addigra már célba vették a két dicloniust. Ám lőni már nem tudtak. Az első őr, aki kétségbeesetten kapott gépfegyvere után, hírtelen felemelkedett, gerince kettétört, és hulláját a társaihoz vágták. Azok zavarodottan, szitkozódva ugrottak odébb, de ekkor már késő volt. Három pisztolydörrenés után holtan estek össze. Hidetora tárat cserélt a stukkerében, majd odafordult az egyetlen, még életben lévő fegyvereshez, vektoraival megragadta és a falhoz nyomta.

- Itt találom a főigazgató irodáját? – kérdezte higgadtan.

Az őr remegve bólintott.

- Kösz – mondta Hidetora, majd megragadta, és bevágta a liftaknába. Ordítása hosszú másodpercekig visszhangzott a fülükben, míg végül tompa puffanás jelezte pályafutásának végét. A dicloniusfiú felsegítette Lucy-t, majd szótlanul elindultak. Mindketten remegtek az elfojtott izgalomtól. Végre a szemébe nézhettek annak, aki miatt az egész életük egy merő szenvedés volt, aki bűnös volt minden gyilkosságban, amit a dicloniusok valaha elkövettek, aki végre megválaszolhatja kérdéseiket. Lassan odaértek egy nagy, fehér, kétszárnyú, díszített ajtóhoz. Hidetora egyik kezével célra emelte a fegyverét, másikkal megragadta az egyik kilincset.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Lucy-t. A lány leutánozta fajtársát, majd bólintott.

Egyszerre nyitottak be. Egy pöffeszkedően nagy irodában találták magukat. Bár az egész helyiség megközelítőleg akkora volt, mint egy futsalpálya meglehetősen üresen kongott. A padló és a falak kék színben pompáztak, a járólapon a bejárati ajtótól két párhuzamos, piros-fekete kockás csík húzódott az iroda végén lévő hatalmas ablak előtti íróasztalhoz. A fal mellett egy-két cserepes virág és egy konferenciaasztal volt. Az ablak előtt, a belépő Hidetorának és Lucy-nak háttal fordulva egy idős férfi állt, és nézte az éjszaka sötétjébe vesző tengert. A két diclonius rászegezte a fegyverét, és lassan elindultak felé. Lépéseik zaja visszhangot vert a hatalmas teremben. Pontosan a nagy íróasztal előtt álltak meg.

- Lucy és Hidetora – szólalt meg a főigazgató. A dicloniusfiú újra megérezte azt a jéghideg kegyetlenséget, amit korábban a telefonálásnál is észlelt. Fintorogva körülnézett a megalomániát hangsúlyozó irodában.

- Látom jövedelmező üzletág az emberkísérletezés – mondta gúnyosan. – Jól megszedte magát. Ez az iroda majdnem olyan steril, mint lent a karanténok.

A főigazgató kuncogott, majd szembefordult a két dicloniusszal. Hatvanas éveibe járó, ősz, elegáns úriember állt előttük. Hűvös arckifejezéssel méregette a behatolókat, de vörös szeme ijesztőbb volt bármelyik dicloniusénál.

- Lucy és Hidetora – szólalt meg újra. – Nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer a saját irodámban látlak vendégül titeket. Nos, üdvözletem. Kakuzawa főigazgató vagyok.

Lucy megremegett az indulattól, ujja a ravaszon remegett, de Hidetora megnyugtató mozdulattal tette rá a kezét a revolverre. Ezután ő is leengedte a fegyvert.

- Kellemetlen napokon lehet túl, főigazgató – kezdte, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. – Pár hete csak miattam kellett aggódnia. Aztán Lucy megszökik, megtizedeli az őrséget, majd Nana is kiszabadul, ráadásul segítséggel. Ezután sorra halnak meg a legjobb emberei. Először a fia, majd Shirakawa és Kurama, és elpusztul Mariko, a legerősebb dicloniusa. Végül Arakawa és Bandou is elárulja magát. Most már csak egy mozdulatomba kerül, és maga meghal. Nem lennék a helyébe, az biztos.

Kakuzawa elvigyorodott.

- Halállal fenyegetsz, Hidetora? Hiába vagy civilizáltabb a többieknél, a fajtádat akkor se tagadhatod le – mondta gúnyosan.

- Fajokról beszél? – kérdezett vissza a dicloniusfíú. – Akkor pedig ne áltassa magát itt előttünk. Ha a fiának szarvai vannak, akkor maga is csak olyan lehet, mint mi.

- Nocsak. Arakawa elmondta magának?

- Magamtól is rájöttem.

Lucy viszont elsápadt a döbbenettől.

- Ez nem lehet igaz… maga… a saját fajtársait zárta be ide, ebbe a borzalmas helyre? – kérdezte elfúló hangon.

Kakuzawa elnevette magát.

- Fajtársaim? Én azokat a hasznavehetetlen silpeliteket nem tudom fajtársaimnak nevezni. Még a saját fiam is csak egy silány másolata volt az én nagyszerűségemnek.

- Mi az a silpelit? – kérdezte Hidetora feszülten.

- Ejnye, kicsi Hidetora, azt hittem te mindent tudsz. Silpelitnek nevezem azt a dicloniust, aki egy vektor általi fertőzés következményeként születik. Bár látszólag semmiben nem különbözik a fajtiszta dicloniusoktól, sőt, eddigi tapasztalataim alapján akár sokkal erősebb is lehet, valójában egy fejlődésbeli zsákutca. A silpelit képtelen a szaporodásra, minden esetben lánynak születik, a vírust pedig csak vektorok útján adhatja tovább, így az általa megfertőzött ember gyereke is csak silpelit lehet. Az intézetemben gyakorlatilag csak ilyenek vannak. A hetes és a harmincötös számú is csak egy fejlődésbeli zsákutca, csak kísérletezgetési célból hagytam életbe őket, annak viszont tökéletesek voltak. Mindössze két dicloniust tartok velem egyenrangúnak, és azok ti vagytok.

Miközben beszélt, levette a fejéről az ősz parókáját. Tar kopasz fején bőrrel benőtt szarvak voltak, olyanok, mint egykor Hidetorának is.

- Azt sose hittem volna, hogy egyszer ti ketten találkoztok. Legalábbis ezt kellett volna minden erőmmel megakadályoznom. Hiába, kénytelen vagyok beismerni, hogy alábecsültelek titeket.

Hidetora előrelépett.

- Miért vagyunk mi olyan különlegesek? – kérdezte feszülten.

- Hát nem jöttetek még rá? – rótta meg Kakuzawa. - Ti ketten két fajtiszta, a vírust természetes úton megszerző egyedek vagytok. Az egyetlenek, akiket ebben a megtiszteltetésben részesítettem. Ti vagytok a kiindulási pont. A kezdet. Ti vagytok az első ember alkotta dicloniusok. Lucy és Hidetora. A királynő és a király.

Döbbent csend következett, végül a dicloniusfiú szólalt meg.

- Ez mondjuk soha nem volt kétséges számomra – mondta elgondolkodva. Lucy és a főigazgató meglepetten nézett rá. – Mármint hogy király vagyok – tette hozzá magyarázóan.

Lucy legszívesebben a falba verte volna fejét. Még egy ilyen nagyképű alakot…

Látszólag a főigazgató is vesztett magabiztosságából.

- Csak ne vidd túlzásba a magabiztosságot, Hidetora – mondta most először feszültebb hangnemben.

- Hogy érti, hogy az első ember alkotta dicloniusok – kérdezte Lucy idegesen. –

Kakuzawa gyorsan visszanyerte korábbi stílusát.

- Nem jöttél még rá? Ti vagytok az első egyedek, akik a vírus hordozói lettetek. Minden diclonius, aki az utóbbi húsz évben született, valamilyen módon kapcsolódik hozzátok, mindegyikük a tökéletlen utódotoknak számít. Csak hogy pár példát mondjak: Mariko apjának Hidetora húga adta át a vírust, Nana apját – aki egyébként egy korábban itt dolgozott őrként, és meghalt egy diclonius vektora által – annak idején Lucy fertőzte meg, még jóval azelőtt, hogy árvaházba küldtük volna.

Lucy megütközve nézett a főigazgatóra.

- Árvaházba… küldtek? Azt akarja mondani, hogy nem volt véletlen, hogy oda kerültem? – kérdezte döbbenten.

Kakuzawa felnevetett.

- Véletlen? A ti esetetekben semmi se volt véletlen. Egész életetek egy előre megtervezett folyamat volt. Ez a karantén csak miattatok épült, az itt dolgozó rengeteg tudósnak ti vagytok a kiindulási alapja. Születésetektől kezdve ránk vagytok utalva, és onnan kezdve sokáig minden tervszerűen haladt. Addig a pillanatig, amíg meg nem szöktetek. Az, hogy ezek megtörténtek, életem legnagyobb hibái voltak. Persze Lucy esetében a fiam volt a hunyó, aki teljesen beléd zúgott – és megvetően nézett végig a dicloniuslányon. – Hidetora viszont emberfeletti teljesítményt nyújtott, az életed nagy húzása volt, nem hiszen hogy más képes lett volna arra – és vetett egy már-már elismerő pillantást a diclonisfiúra.

Ő azonban összehúzott szemmel nézte a főigazgatót.

- Én végig azt hittem, hogy a húgom volt az, aki maguknak kellett – mondta.

- A húgod egy silpelit volt – mondta Kakuzawa.

- Az lehetetlen – mondta Hidetora. – Ha én fajtiszta vagyok, akkor ő is.

Kakuzawa gonoszul felnevetett.

- Valóban nagyon hiányos a tudásod. Pedig azt gondoltam, hogy erre rájöttél. Vérzik a szívem, hogy nekem kell megosztanom veled: a húgoddal csak féltestvérek voltatok.

Hidetora elsápadt, és a hideg futott végig a hátán.

- Ez… hazugság…

- Persze, áltasd csak magad – mondta Kakuzawa gúnyosan. – A húgod is végig a terv része volt, mert az ő birtokában volt az utolsó dolog, ami ahhoz volt szükséges, hogy férfiként teljes értékű diclonius legyél.

Hidetora megszédült ettől az információtól. A főigazgató szenvtelenül elindult a jobb oldali fal felé, miközben rendületlenül folytatta.

- Emlékszel Takuma Ishigoru-ra? – kérdezte.

- Takuma… Taku bácsi? A nevelőapám!

- Pontosan. Ő volt az igazi apja a húgodnak. Ő ejtette teherbe az édesanyádat – az én parancsomra. Takuma végig az én alárendeltem volt.

Miközben a főigazgató beszélt, a falhoz lépett, majd megnyomott egy kiszögellést. . Kicsapódott egy kis falba rejtett ajtó, mely mögött számmal rejtett nyomógombok voltak. Kakuzawa megnyomott néhány gombot, mire elhúzódott egy fél négyzetméteres területű falrész a gomboktól pár centire. Mögötte egy kisebb üregben jól láthatóan dossziék, papírok és több kötet pénz volt elrejtve. A főigazgató kivett két dossziét, majd visszasétált az íróasztalához, és a két diclonius elé dobta őket.

- Az adataitokat végig magammal tartottam. Azért jöttetek, nem, hogy választ kapjatok kérdéseitekre? Hát, íme! Minden válasz ide van beírva. A tiétek.

Hidetora bizonytalan mozdulattal vette fel az egyik dossziét, és kinyitotta. Rögtön az első oldalon szembesült saját tizenkét-tizenhárom éves kori képével, mikor már megvoltak a szarvai, de még nem szabadult ki a karanténból. Szótlanul megfordult, és leült a konferenciaasztalhoz, és próbált lélekben felkészülni. Most, hogy annyi év után végre a válaszok kapujában állt, szorongva nézett maga elé. Fogalma se volt arról, hogy milyen hatással lesz majd rá az igazság megismerése. Oldalra sandított, és látta, hogy egy Kakuzawa felé vetett gyilkos pillantás után Lucy elkezdte olvasni saját dossziéját, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és ő is belemerült a saját élettörténetébe.


	7. A múlt árnyai

A vörös hajú, szarvas kislány ágyánál egy csinos, szőke hajú, pirospozsgás arcú nő éppen végzett az esti mesével, és becsukta a könyvet. Ezután elhajolt hozzá, és megpuszilta az arcát. A kislány átölelte.

- Aludj jól, Karin. Jó éjszakát – duruzsolta neki a nő, majd lekapcsolta az asztali lámpát.

- Jó éjt, anyu – mondta a kislány, és átölelte a maciját.

Az édesanya halkan a szobaajtó felé indult. Egy fekete hajú, barátságosan mosolygó férfi állt ott.

- Jó éjt, Karin – szólt halkan.

- Jó éjt, Taku bácsi.

A nő éppen be akarta csukni az ajtót, de a lánya hírtelen felült az ágyban.

- Anyu! – szólt fojtott hangon.

- Mi a baj, Karin? – kérdezte az édesanyja visszafordulva.

A kislány szorongva kereste a szavakat.

- Mikor fog… Hidetora bátyó… visszajönni? – kérdezte remegő hangon. A sírással küszködött.

Az anyjának elfátyolosodtak a szemei. Csendesen visszament Karin ágyához, leguggolt mellé, és megsimogatta az arcát.

- Hidetora hamar visszajön, ígérem – mondta nyugtatóan. – Ő egy nagyon bátor fiú, és most azért van távol, hogy ezzel segítsen rajtunk. Nagyon szeret minket, és főleg téged, Karin.

- Azt ígérte, hogy… ha visszajött, elköltözünk… egy vidéki faluba… és ott fogunk boldogan élni – mondta szipogva a kislány, miközben arcáról kövér könnycseppek csorogtak le. Az anyja szorosan átölelte.

- Ez egész biztosan így lesz. Megígérem, rendben?

A lány bólintott. Megpuszilta az édesanyját, majd könnyes szemmel lefeküdt, és a másik irányba fordult. Miután anyja hangtalanul kiment a szobából, és becsukta az ajtót, nyugtalan álomba merült…

Kialvatlanul, rosszkedvűen ébredt. Talán csak egy-két órát aludhatott, mert rajzfilmfigurás ébresztőóráján még nem volt éjfél. Megpróbált gyorsan visszaaludni, de ekkor kívülről halk léptek ütötték meg a fülét. Próbálta nyugtatni magát, hogy az anyja vagy a nevelőapja az, de volt egy rossz érzése. Ezek a léptek valahogy alattomosak voltak. Hallotta, hogy a konyhába lép, majd pár pillanat múlva turkálás zaja hallatszott. Öt percig tartott a kotorászás, utána ismét kilépet a folyosóra. Ekkor hallotta meg édesanyja hangját.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte ijedten.

- Mi közöd hozzá? – szólt egy hang, ami hallatára Karin ijedten felnyögött. Az édesapja volt az. Mély, barátságtalan mordulás volt az, ami fenyegetést és agresszivitást sugárzott.

- Mi az, hogy mi közöm hozzá? Azonnal tűnj innen, vagy hívom a rendőrséget! – mondta ijedten a nő.

- Nem hívsz te senkit, mert különben megöllek, te ribanc – mordult fel az apa. Karin ismerte ezt a beszédet. Akkor volt ilyen, mikor sokat van a kocsmában, és sok keserű üdítőt iszik. Olyankor rosszkedvvel jön haza, és megveri az édesanyját, Hidetorát, őt…

- Mit akarsz itt, Hiyashi? Ha megtudják, hogy itt vagy, le fognak tartóztatni – mondta a nő felindultan.

- Adjál pénzt! – szólt a férfi.

- Mi… miféle pénzt? –értetlenkedett az anya. Elfojtott félelem hallatszott a hangján.

Ekkor csattanás és tompa puffanás hallatszott. A nő felsikoltott, majd rimánkodva zokogni kezdett. A férfi fenyegetően ráordított.

- Azonnal adjál pénzt, mert megdöglesz.

- Jó, rendben – mondta elhaló hangon a nő. Rövid motozás hallatszott. – Itt van minden pénzem. Vidd, csak tűnjél el innen.

Pár másodpercnyi csend után a férfi felmordult.

- Teljesen hülyének nézel engem?

- Nem! Tényleg ez mindenem – mondta a nő zokogva.

- Ne hazudjál. Pontosan tudom, hogy elvitték Hidetorát. Mennyit kaptál érte? Hol a pénz?

Karin édesanyja még keservesebben kezdett zokogni.

- Te idióta szerencsétlen! – mondta elhaló, sírástól eltorzult hangon. – Mégis mit képzelsz? Hogy áruba bocsátom a fiamat? A fiadat?

Újabb csattanás hallatszott.

- Te csak ne gyere azzal, hogy az én fiam. Ehhez a két szörnyeteghez nincs semmi közöm. Már rég be kellett volna adni őket az intézetbe, vagy egy állatkertbe, bánom is én. Viszont a pénzre szükségem van, szóval add ide, vagy esküszöm, agyonverlek – mondta a férfi fenyegetően.

Pár másodperces csend után a nő megszólalt.

- Szóval szörnyetegek, mi? És semmi közöd nincs hozzájuk? Akkor meg tűnjél innen, és ne háborgass minket. Ebben a családban egy szörnyeteg van, az pedig te vagy! – végét már kiabálta.

Karin édesanyja végzetes hibát vétett. Egy pillanattal később a férfi felordított, majd borzalmas dulakodás hangja hallatszott. Körülbelül egy percig ordítás, sikoltozás és dübörgés, majd egy hátborzongató hörgés és egy tompa puffanás hallatszott. Ekkor kivágódott a bejárati ajtó.

- Hiyashi? Te itt… ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – eszeveszett ordítás, majd egy suhintás, és egy hörgő halálsikoly. Még utoljára egy eldőlő test és egy utolsó puffanás hangja hallatszott, aztán pedig néma csend…

Karin zihálva, sírva ült az ágyon, egész testében remegett, a lepedője nedves volt a saját vizeletétől. Lassú, halk lépések zaja hallatszott, majd a kilincset lenyomták, és a szoba ajtaja kitárult. Az apja állt ott. Elhanyagolt külsejű, kopaszodó, őszes hajú, borostás középkorú férfi volt. Melegítőnadrágot és dzsekit viselt, ami lucskos volt a vértől. Kezében egy hatalmas, véres konyhakést tartott.

- Apa. Apukám… - szólalt meg a kislány elhaló hangon.

- Mit mondtam neked mindig, Karin? – kérdezte az apja halkan, de fenyegetően. – Azt, hogy sose nevezz így engem. Tudod miért?

A kislány a kezébe temette az arcát, és hangosan felzokogott. A férfi szenvtelenül folytatta.

- Azért, mert az igazi apád itt fekszik, a saját vérében. Régóta tudom már ezt. Persze én nem így akartam. Okold anyádat, ő nem tudta befogni a pofáját. Most már mindegy, Takuma is halott, anyád is, most már csak meg kell szabadítanom a világot két szörnyetegtől. Tőled meg a bátyádtól.

Hiyashi lassan elindult. A kislány összeroskadva ült az ágyán, és remegve várta az elkerülhetetlent.

„Nem bánthatja Hidetorát."

Karin ijedten kapta fel a fejét. A saját hangját hallotta.

- Ne, hallgass el – nyöszörögte. Az apja már ott volt az ágya mellett.

„Ő egy gonosz ember."

- Elég! Nem szabad! A bátyó mérges lesz.

A férfi mondott valamit, de Karin nem hallotta. Aztán felemelte a kezében tartott kést, hogy lecsapjon vele.

„Megérdemli a halált. ÖLD MEG!"

Karin felsikoltott. A lesújtó kéz lendületet vesztett, és a lány mellett a párnába szúrta a kést. A falra vér fröccsent fel. Az apa teste eldőlt az ágy mellett, levágott feje pedig elgurult az ablak alá.

- Itt a rendőrség! Jöjjön ki felemelt kézzel!

Karin összeroskadva ült az ágyában. Fél óra telt el azóta, hogy megölte az édesapját. Hírtelen jött gyerekes ötletét követve el akarta rejteni apja holttestét, de a hazaérkező szomszéd észrevette a háromkerekű bicikliébe rakott levágott fejet, és azt, ahogy karin kifelé tuszkolta a fő nélküli testet. Sikoltozva hívta a rendőrséget, akik pár percen belül kiértek, vörös-kék villódzásba fogva régi, kétszintes bérházukat. Karin most már nem tudott sírni, úgy érezte, minden könnye elfogyott. Édesapja és édesanyja összekaszabolt, fejetlen holtteste ott hevertek a folyosón, Hidetora meg túl messze volt tőle ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjon neki. Magára maradt. Hamarosan bejönnek a rendőrök, és mindenért őt fogják gyanúsítani. Talán börtönbe kerül, vagy megölik. Hallgatnia kellett volna Hidetorára. De ha nem használja azokat, már nem élne… A bátyó mit tett volna az ő helyébe? Miért kellett ennek megtörténnie?

„Rossz ember volt, meg kellett halnia."

- Nem! – Karin a fülére szorította a kezét. – A te hibád. Te bíztattál.

„Megmentettem az életed."

- Embert öltél. Megölted apát! – kiabálta a kislány.

„Együtt öltök meg. Mi ketten egyek vagyunk."

- Nem. Nem is szabadna beszélnem veled. Hidetora bátyó mérges lesz.

„Ő nincs itt. Ha annyira szeret, akkor miért nem mentett meg? Mert nem is szeret igazából. Téged senki sem szeret. Mindenki elhagyott. Csak én szeretlek."

- Ez nem igaz! – sikoltotta Karin, és lehunyta a szemét. Ám sötétség helyett valamilyen furcsa, zavaros fény ereszkedett le rá. Ijedten vette észre, hogy eltűnt az ágyból, és egyedül áll egy üres, hófehér világban.

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte szorongva.

„Hát nem tudod? Itt vagy nálam."

Karin megfordult, és felsikoltott. Mögötte egy meztelen kislány üldögélt, és érdeklődve nézett fel Karinra. A két lány hajszálra egyforma külsővel rendelkezett. Mintha két ikertestvér talált volna egymásra.

- Ki… ki vagy te? – kérdezte Karin remegve.

„Én te vagyok."

- Ez nem igaz! Te csak egy rossz álom vagy!

„Álom? Nem. Én valóság vagyok. Veled voltam születésedtől kezdve, együtt növekedtünk, együtt fejlődtünk, én is tanultam azt, amit neked tanítottak. Én védtelek meg, ha bántottak, én vigasztaltalak, ha szomorú voltál. Csak te ezt nem vetted észre."

- De… de hát miért vagy itt?

„Nem tudom. Azt tudom, hogy mi ketten vagyunk egyek. Mi nem olyanok vagyunk, mint a többi ember. Mi különlegesek vagyunk. Meg tudjuk magunkat védeni. Mi jobbak, többek vagyunk, mint mások. Mi nem vagyunk emberek."

- Ne mondd ezt, kérlek – mondta Karin, és elsírta magát.

A másik lány felállt, odament a hasonmásához, és megölelte. Karin először el akart húzódni tőle, de aztán egyre kevésbé ellenkezett, végül a másik lány vállára hajtotta a fejét, és tovább sírt. A hasonmás megsimogatta a fejét.

„Látod. Én nagyon szeretlek, és te is engem. Mi soha nem hagyjuk el egymást, mindent együtt csinálhatunk. Még azokat is használhatjuk…"

Karin gyorsan elhúzódott, és a szemébe nézett a hasonmásának.

- Nem szabad! Hidetora bátyó azt mondta, hogy azokat nem szabad használni – mondta ijedten.

„A bátyó gyenge. Ő nem ismeri az igazi erőnket. Ő mindig visszafogott téged, nem engedte, hogy erősebb legyél, hogy tudjad használni azokat. Pedig ha tudtad volna, megmenthetted volna anyut. Nem igaz?"

Karin szipogni kezdett.

- De… - mondta alig hallhatóan.

A másik lány elmosolyodott, majd letérdelt. Kezeit Karin felé nyújtotta.

„Nem akarsz megint megölelni?"

A kislány csendben elé ült, majd átölelte a hasonmását. Az simogatni kezdte Karin fejét.

„Mostantól mindig együtt leszünk, mindent együtt csinálunk. Megölünk mindenkit, aki megzavar minket, és végül az egész világon csak mi ketten maradunk. Soha többé nem bánthatnak minket."

Hidetora idegesen járkált fel-alá. Híreket várt. Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy elvitték Kanagawából, de már pár nap után baljós érzései támadtak. Többször megengedték, hogy felhívja a családját, de végül soha senki nem vette fel a telefont, sőt pár nap után ki is kapcsolták a telefonszámot. Egy hónap után már annyira aggódott, hogy addig kérlelte orvosát, Kakuzawát, hogy az végül beadta a derekát, és egy kamakurai laboratóriumba szállították, ami közel volt a lakhelyéhez. Egy nap kimenőt kapott, hogy megkeresse anyját és a húgát, de döbbenten konstatálta, hogy a lakásuk teljesen üres, minden bútor eltűnt belőle. Kakuzawa tanácsára egyelőre nem hagyta el a Kamakura közelében lévő hatalmas mesterséges szigeten lévő karantént. A professzor nyomozókat bérelt fel, hogy megtalálják Hidetora családját, és ha megtalálják őket, egyenesen a laborba viszik őket. Ez már egy hónapja történt, de semmi előrelépés nem történt azóta.

Hidetora egy kis szobába lakott, melynek ajtaja mindig zárva volt. A berendezés spártai volt: egy ágy, egy szék, egy íróasztal és egy könyvespolc, melyen néhány orvosi szakkönyv volt, melyeket Hidetora unalmában már többször is elolvasott. Korábban egy másik laboratóriumban volt, de összehasonlíthatatlanul kényelmesebb volt, mint ahol jelenleg lakott. Bár alávetették néhány kényelmetlen, és egy két fájdalmas vizsgálatnak, összességben nagy volt ott a mozgástere, jó kapcsolatban volt a helyi őrséggel, akikkel gyakran leült pókerezni, és bejáratos volt egy konditerembe is, így a fizikuma is jó volt. A kamakurai karanténban valamiért nem járhatott szabadon, és először életében valóban rabnak érezte magát, és az idő elteltével egyre jobban idegesítette a tehetetlenség és az aggodalom. Remélte, hogy csak elköltöztek az iszákos apja elől, de attól függetlenül valamilyen módon értesíthették volna őt.

Léptek zaja hallatszott a folyosóról. Hidetora megállt, és várakozva nézett az ajtó felé. Pár pillanat múlva kattant a zár, és egy fiatal, kopasz, szemüveges doktor lépett be hozzá. Egy tálcát hozott magával, rajta két szendviccsel, egy bögre forró teával és egy pohár hideg vízzel. Hóna alatt egy dossziét tartott.

- Uzsonnát hoztam – mondta a doktor. Lerakta a tálcát és a dossziét az asztalra. – De előbb vedd be a gyógyszeredet – és zsebéből kivett egy tégelyt, kinyitotta, és két fehér pirulát vett ki belőle. Hidetora szó nélkül elvette, és a pohár víz társaságában lenyelte. Nem kérdezősködött, hogy mit kell bevennie, rábízta magát Kakuzawára.

- Van valami? – kérdezte a doktort. Az csak mogorván elrakta a gyógyszeres dobozt.

- Semmi – vetette oda Hidetorának. – Edd meg az uzsonnád.

Felkapta a dossziéját, amiből kiesett egy kisebb papír, amit a doktor nem vett észre. Hidetora lehajolt érte, de félúton megdermedt. A földön lévő kis papírról a húga nézett vissza rá. Egyszerre érte el egy meleg hullám és a jeges rémület.

- Várjon! – szólt a doktor után. Az megtorpant a nyitott ajtónál. Hidetora a markába zárta a fényképet, és az asztalhoz lépett.

- Mi a gond?

- Valami beledöglött a teámba – mondta a fiú higgadtan. A doktor dörmögve ment vissza az asztalhoz. Hidetora felemelte a csészét, majd mikor a férfi belenézett, az egész forró teát az arcába loccsantotta. A doktor felordított, de a diclonius minden erejét beleadva tarkón vágta a bögrével, amitől a férfi ájultan rogyott össze. Ezután az ajtóhoz szaladt, és kinézett a folyosóra. Szerencséje volt, egy lélek se volt a kinti helyiségben. Becsukta az ajtót, majd az áldozatához ment, elvette a dossziéját és fellapozta. Gyorsan rátalált a Karin nevű diclonius adatlapjára. Az információk szerint három hónapja fogták el és vonták karanténba, mely során folyamatosan kísérletezgettek a vektoraival. A hármas számú elkülönítőben volt, a mínusz ötödik emeleten.

Hidetora éktelen haragra gerjedt. Ebben a pillanatban jött rá, hogy végig átverték. Idehozták, és mindössze pár emelet választotta el a húgától. Próbálta nem végiggondolni, hogy mi történhetett, , inkább leszedte a doktorról az orvosi köpenyt és a szemüveget, felvette őket, és kilépett a szobájából. Miközben végigment a folyosón, benyúlt az egyik zsebébe, ahol egy kemény, fémes tárgyat tapintott ki. Kivette, egy revolver volt az, megtöltve. Visszarakta, és imádkozott, hogy ne kelljen használnia. Remélte, hogy az egész csak egy fatális véletlen, és ha erre rájönnek, Karint kiengedik, és minden megoldódik. Most muszáj találkoznia vele, mert biztos fél, és nem tudja, mi történik vele. Megszaporázta a lépteit. Szerencsére nem találkozott senkivel se a liftajtóig. Lehívta a felvonót, majd miután belépett, megkereste és megnyomta a -5-ös gombot. Miután süllyedni kezdett, megigazította magán a köpenyt és a szemüveget, zsebre tette az arcképes belépőkártyát, ami a kívülre volt csíptetve. Ha szerencséje lesz, nem találkozik őrökkel, és így egyenesen a karanténhoz tud menni, ott pedig majd tud beszélni a Karinnal foglalkozó tudóssal. Biztos, hogy csak tévedés az egész…

A lift megállt, az ajtó kinyílt. Nem messze egy fegyveres állt, aki rögtön Hidetorához lépett.

- Uram, nem mehet tovább. Valami probléma van a hármas számú egyeddel – mondta az őr. Úgy néz ki, a köpeny, a szemüveg, és az a tény, hogy korához képest kimondottan magas volt, megtévesztette a fegyverest, és nem vette észre, hogy nem igazi orvossal van dolga.

- Ööö… igen, tudom, ezért hívtak ide – próbálkozott Hidetora, de a férfi nem engedett.

- Sajnálom, uram, de azt a parancsot kaptam, hogy senkit se engedhetek a folyosóra. Kérem, menjen fel egy másik emeletre, és maradjon ott, amíg elhárítjuk a veszélyt.

- De… - kezdte Hidetora, de szavát egy hatalmas, távoli puskadörrenés szakította félbe. A fiú zsigereit metsző hideg járta át. Az őr döbbenten fordult meg, ezt kihasználva a diclonius elővette a revolvert, és a markolatával tarkón vágta a fegyverest, aki eszméletlenül esett össze. Ezután Hidetora rohanni kezdett. Egy elágazáshoz érkezett. Jobbra fordult, de egy zsákutcába érkezett, ami egy mosdóban végződött. Visszafutott, végigrohant két folyosón, majd befordult egy sarkon – és úgy állt meg, mintha falnak ütközött volna. Borzalmas kép került a szeme elé. Az újabb folyosón, egy iroda előtt öt alak volt látható. A legtávolabb álló férfiban, aki egy hatalmas puskát tartott a kezében, Hidetora felismerte professzorát, Yu Kakuzawát. Előtte egy őr fejetlen holtteste terült el, az iroda előtt pedig két fehérköpenyes férfi állt meredten, mindkettőjük ruhája egy merő vér volt. Előttük, a padlón pedig…

- Ne… - nyögött fel Hidetora. Megszédült, kis híján elesett, egész testében remegett, és rázta a hideg. Lassan közeledett egy kicsi, vértócsában fekvő holttest felé. Egy nagyon kicsi holttest felé…

- Karin… - mondta Hidetora elhaló hangon. Letérdelt a húgához, de látta, hogy meghalt. Fején borzalmas sérülés volt. A rosszullétet leküzdve megfordította. Karin döbbent, élettelen szemmel nézett vissza rá. A mellettük lévő két férfi csodálkozva nézte a jelenetet. Hidetora remegő kézzel levette a köpenyét, és eltakarta vele húga meztelen testét és szétroncsolódott koponyáját. Ujjaival gyengéden lecsukta a szemét, majd magához ölelte, és keservesen sírni kezdett.

- Ki ez, Kakuzawa? – kérdezte a fekete hajú, köpenyes férfi remegő hangon.

- A lány bátyja – mondta a professzor unott hangon. – Ő az, akiről korábban beszéltem neked, Kurama. Akin elvégezzük a műtétet.

- Mi? – szólalt meg a másik, barna hajú doktor. - Pont ő lenne az? Tehát ezért vannak itt mindketten?

- Pontosan, Oomori.

- Miért tették? – vágott közbe elhaló, rekedt hangon Hidetora. Kakuzawa gőgösen nézte a dicloniust.

- Egy ilyen szörnyeteg csak ne sajnáltassa magát – mondta zordan. – A húgocskád megölte az összes szülőjét, és még két fegyverest, mielőtt idehoztuk.

- Nem igaz! – ordította Hidetora, és megint zokogni kezdett. Még jobban magához szorította a húga testét, és ekkor megérezte a köpeny zsebébe elrejtett revolvert. Finoman belecsúsztatta a kezét, és megmarkolta a fegyvert.

- Ő nem ölt meg senkit… megígérte nekem… hogy nem fogja használni… - mondta sírástól remegve. – Maga meg… megígérte nekem… hogy őt nem fogja… bántani…

- Te idióta, azt hitted, nem vettem észre, hogy a húgod tudja használni a vektorait? Ő kellett nekünk, és most már csak egyvalami hiányzik, hogy apám terve megvalósuljon. Szóval kushadj, és várd csendben a sorsod.

- A sorsom? – Hidetora keserűen elmosolyodott. – Itt csak egyvalakinek pecsételődik meg a sorsa. Az pedig maga! – ordította, és kirántotta a revolvert, és Kakuzawa szeme közé célzott vele. Ekkor azonban óriási erővel tarkón vágták. Hidetora előtt elsötétült a világ, eldőlt és elejtette a fegyverét. Minden erejével próbált felülkerekedni az átmeneti bénultságán, de addigra a liftnél leütött fegyveres elkapta, fejét a földre taposta, karját meg hátrabilincselte. Bilincs csattant a csuklóján, majd durván felállították.

- Vigye a hármas karanténba, és láncolja le. Pár nap múlva elvégezzük rajta a műtétet.

Az őr meglökte Hidetorát, aki megsemmisülten indult előre. Kakuzawa mellett azonban megállt, és halkan odaszólt neki.

- Történjen bármi, egyszer ki fogok jutni innét. És akkor addig nem nyugszom, amíg meg nem találom magát, és akkor még a poklot is kívánatosabbnak fogja találni. Erre a szavamat adom…


	8. Egy új élet hajnala

Hidetora verejtékezve tette le a dossziéját. Mintha ezernyi sötét ablakot nyitottak volna meg az elméjében, melyből áradtak be a fojtogató információk. A válaszok, melyet kérdéseire kapott, sokkal borzalmasabbak voltak annál, mint azt várta. A fejét fogva suttogott maga elé.

- Azért vittek el, hogy ne tudjam visszafogni a húgomat... az apámmal titkos úton azt közölték, hogy eladtak... a húgom szeme láttára ölte meg anyát és Takumát... a húgom csak védekezett... átvertek... végig átvertek minket...

Megint felvette a dossziét, és elképedve olvasta a folytatást, amely tele volt orvosi szakszavakkal. Megpróbálta kibogarászni a nehezen érthető szöveget, de nem jutott vele dűlőre. Felnézett a gúnyosan figyelő Kakuzawára.

- Ebben a dokumentumban van benne a műtét leírása, nem igaz? - kérdezte feszülten.

Kakuzawa elnevette magát.

- Problémákba ütköztél, Hidetora? Hiába vannak szarvaid, az eszed attól még nem vág jobban, nem igaz?

- A kérdésemre válaszoljon! - vágott közbe ingerülten a dicloniusfiú.

- Nos, valóban a műtét részleteit taglalja a kezedben tartott írás - mondta Kakuzawa lekezelően. - Had ne részletezzem, hogy orvosilag milyen nagyszabású beavatkozásról volt szó...

- Nem is érdekel!

- Rendben. Emlékszel, azt mondtam, hogy a húgodnál van az utolsó dolog, ami ahhoz volt szükséges, hogy te magad teljes értékű diclonius legyél. És, mi hiányzott belőled, kicsi Hidetora?

- A... vektorok?

- Pontosan. Ha egy diclonius férfiként születik, nem képes használni ezt a különleges erőt, mert nem fejlődik ki teljesen a homloknyúlványa, ami stabilizálja a vektorokat. Tudnod kell, hogy bárki, aki megfertőződik a vírussal, eljut arra a szintre, hogy az agyban található úgynevezett tobozmirigyük az átlag emberi méret sokszorosára megnőhet, ezáltal olyan különleges erő birtokában jutnak, amit legegyszerűbben kifejezve egyfajta hatodik érzékelésnek tudnám leírni. Egy diclonius, szülessen akár férfi vagy nőneműként, ez a testi tulajdonsága egyaránt jellemző rá. Csakhogy valamilyen érthetetlen okból a férfiaknál nem fejlődik ki teljesen az a homloknyúlvány, ami a vektorok stabilizálására, mozgatására használható. Hogy miért, ez még számomra is talány.

- Szóval ezért kellettem én? Hogy kiderüljön, egy férfi lehet-e mesterségesen teljes értékű dicloniusszá alakítani? - kérdezte Hidetora.

- Nos, kezdesz közel járni. Ám tudnod kell, hogy nem te voltál az első, akin a dicloniusok erejét mesterségesen próbálták előteremteni. Jóval előtted volt még egy műtét, csakhogy az sikertelen volt, és a páciens majdnem belehalt.

- Kicsoda?

- Én - mondta Kakuzawa. - Az én esetemben a kockázat még nálad is nagyobb volt, hiszen embernek születtem. Nem csak a homloknyúlványokat, hanem egy teljes tobozmirigyet be kellett ültetni az agyamba. Naná, hogy nem bírta el a szervezetem, kisebbfajta csoda, hogy életbe maradtam, de így is hosszú hónapokig kómában voltam. Ezután döntöttünk úgy, hogy a műtétet egy dicloniuson kell végrehajtani, mert abban kevesebb a veszélyfaktor, nagyobb az esély a sikerre. A kiszemelt alany pedig a születésed pillanatától te voltál. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy kivárjuk, hogy megerősödj, és tettünk arról, hogy legyen egy vér szerinti testvéred, és vártunk, hogy készen álljatok a műtétre. A húgodnak persze mindenképp meg kellett halnia, hiszen el kellett távolítani a homloknyúlványát, valamint szöveteket az agyából és csontvelőt. Bár a fiam miatt kis híján befuccsolt a terv, elég súlyos kárt okozott a lány koponyáján, mikor lelőtte, de szerencsére meg tudtuk menteni a fontos szerveket. És úgy, hogy ezeket a vérrokonodtól kaptad, a szervezeted könnyebben befogadta. Bár azt, hogy a műtét végül totális siker volt, csak a szökésed után tudtam meg.

- Szóval... ezek a szarvak...? - kérdezte Hidetora elfúló hangon.

- A húgodtól származnak - zárta le egyszerűen Kakuzawa. - Így sikerült a húgod képességeit megszerezned, valószínűleg ezért van az átlagosnál több vektorod.

Hidetora összeroskadva ült az asztalnál. Képtelen volt tovább nézni a dokumentumait, inkább tenyerébe temette az arcát, ujjai között pedig könnycseppek peregtek a papírokra.

Ekkor Lucy kiáltott fel, és a falhoz csapta saját dossziéját. Ezután a padlóra rogyott, és sírással küszködve nézett maga elé.

- Rohadék - mondta remegő hangon. - Az az árvaház... a magáé volt…

- Pontosan - helyeselt mosolyogva Kakuzawa, miközben megfordult, és az éjsötét tengert kezdte figyelni. - Egy alapítványom van, azzal működtettem az árvaházat, ahová - nem véletlenül - a legnehezebben kezelhető gyerekeket gyűjtöttem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ilyen környezetben előbb-utóbb megtörsz, és gyilkolni fogsz. Ehhez képest elég sokáig képes voltál elviselni a magányt és a megaláztatásokat. Hihetetlen, hogy végül egy kóbor, korcs kutya miatt öltél meg négy kisgyereket. Bár rögtön el akartak fogni, én ezt megakadályoztam. Kíváncsi voltam, meddig mész el, vajon folytatod-e a gyilkosságokat. És igen, nem kellett csalódnom benned, többgyermekes családokat irtottál ki puszta kedvtelésből, és pontosan olyanná váltál, amilyennek szerettelek volna látni téged. Persze az a mészárlás, amit a vonaton műveltél, az már túlzás volt. Még ma is pszichológusok kezelik azt a pár embert, akik a beérkezett szerelvény belsejében meglátták a holttesteket. Te kiugrottál a mozgó vonatból, így nem láthattad, hogy milyen pánik tőrt ki, amikor meglátták a felnőtt férfi és a kislány vérbefagyott holttestét, és mellettük azt a kisfiút, aki véres ruhában, kifejezéstelen szemekkel mondogatta maga elé, hogy „Hagyd már abba, hagyd már abba…"

- Fogja be! – ordította kétségbeesetten Lucy. Kínzó késztetést érzett arra, hogy véres masszává verje ezt a végtelenül gonosz és kegyetlen öregembert, aki az egész életét tönkretette pusztán kísérletezési kedvből. Ám vektorai hiányában csak a kibiztosított revolverét tudta görcsösen markolni, de egyszerűen nem volt képes egyetlen lövéssel véget vetni Kakuzawa rémuralmának. Bizonytalanul ránézett Hidetorára, aki lassan felemelte a fejét, Kakuzawára nézett, és kimondta azt, amit Lucy magában is gondolt.

- Maga egész egyszerűen nem érdemel meg emberhez méltó halált – mondta, majd megtörölte szemeit, és mély sóhajtásokkal fojtotta el a rátörő zokogást.

- Hogy férhet el egy emberben ennyi gonoszság és kegyetlenség? – fakadt ki Lucy. – Hogy képes így tükörbe nézni? Hogy képes így élni? Maga a bűnös mindenért, amit a dicloniusok elkövettek. Csakis maga miatt haltak meg és szenvedtek annyian. Mindenről maga tehet. Maga egy szörnyeteg!

A főigazgató lassan megfordult, és szembenézett a két fajtársával. Arcáról leolvadt az idegesítő félmosoly, és mélységes gyűlöletet kezdett el sugározni.

- Szörnyeteg? Én? – kérdezte fenyegetően halk hangsúllyal. – Ez nem a legszerencsésebb kifejezés. Én inkább egy korán megkeseredett embernek tartom magam, aki túl sokat látott, és túl sok keserűséget szűrt le belőle. Olyan dolgok ezek, amit ti, fiatalok nem érthettek meg. Akkor meg minek tépjem a számat feleslegesen?

Hidetora felegyenesedett ültő helyében, és viszonozta Kakuzawa fenyegető pillantását.

- Maga ma meg fog halni – mondta. – Ha előtte még el akar mondani valamit, tegye meg, mert csak addig élhet. Én végighallgatom.

Lucy arckifejezésére rá volt írva, hogy lassan egy légtérbe se bír meglenni a főigazgatóval, de végül nem szólt közbe, csak vetett egy megvető pillantást az öregember felé.

Kakuzawa megvonta a vállát, majd lassan leült a karosszékébe, és az íróasztala fölé hajolva, ujjait arca előtt keresztbe téve lassan beszélni kezdett Lucy és Hidetora lanyha figyelmével kísérve.

- A Kakuzawa család az ország egyik legbefolyásosabb, leggazdagabb nemesi családja több száz éve. Aki beleszületik, annak onnantól kezdve biztosítva van a gondtalan, gazdag élet anélkül, hogy egy kicsit is harcolnia kelljen érte. Az apámnak gyárai, hatalmas földterületei, cégei voltak, és ezeken kívül jókora politikai befolyása is. Ha analfabéta lettem volna, akkor is én lennék az ország egyik leggazdagabb embere. De mégis fontosnak tartottam, hogy diplomám legyen, ezért a legjobb iskolákba jártam, és végül a világ egyik legkiválóbb egyetemén végeztem. Huszonöt évesen egy olyan gondtalan és gazdag élet jövőképét láttam magam előtt, hogy amilyen csak nagyon keveseknek adatik meg. Akkoriban azt hittem, hogy én vagyok a világ legboldogabb embere, de talán pont azért, mert olyan keveset kellett tennem ahhoz, hogy mindent elérjek, amit az életben lehet, egy idő után furcsa érzések kezdtek kavarodni bennem. Kezdtem furcsán érezni magam a baráti társaságomban, a fogadásokon, a bálokon. Idegennek éreztem magam. Rájöttem, hogy engem nem érdekelnek azok az emberek, nem érdekel, hogy mit mondanak, mint ahogy őket sem érdekelte, hogy én mit mondok. Untam magam, senkivel se tudtam normális baráti kapcsolatot kialakítani, a nők, akik a barátnőmnek tartották magukat, valójában csak számító ribancok voltak, akik a szexért cserébe elvárták, hogy a legdrágább ruhákat vegyem nekik, és a legelőkelőbb éttermekbe vigyem el őket. Üres, lélektelen kapcsolatok voltak ezek. Persze először azt tettem, amit a korombeli elkényeztetett gazdag ficsúrok: megpróbáltam élvezni az életet. Mindenféle bulikra, alkohollal, droggal fertőzött szórakozóhelyekre mentem, részt vettem néhány illegális tevékenységben, egymást követték az orgiákkal telített éjszakák. Néha elgondolkoztam azon, hogy mi értelme ennek az egésznek, hogy nem tartom-e ennél többnek magamat, de bebeszéltem magamnak azt, hogy jól érzem magamat, és hogy ez így van rendjén, ki kell élvezni a fiatalkort. Aztán történt az életemben egy ki változás: meghalt az édesapám. Nem mondhatnám, hogy ez a tény lelkileg különösebben megviselt volna, az üzletet, a pénzt mindig fontosabbnak tartotta a családjánál. Viszont a halála után én örököltem mindent, vagyont, hatalmat, befolyást. Máig sem tudom biztosan, hogy milyen hibákat követtem el. Én csak próbáltam folytatni apám munkáját, és kezdetben úgy hittem, sikeresen, mégis, ahogy haladt az idő, folyamatosan egyre több társat, partnert, üzletfelet vesztettem el. Apám idejében mindig sikerült profitot termelni, én viszont nem tudtam növelni, sőt, lassanként kezdett csökkenni a családi vagyon. A végső lökést az egyik biztosítási cégem becsődülése jelentette . Ügynökeim sorra pártoltak át más cégekhez. Ekkor, életemben először segítséget kértem a régi barátaimtól, partnereimtől. De a segítség elmaradt. A cég megszűnt, ami komoly hatással volt a családi vállalkozásaimra. Ekkor untam meg ezt a játékot. Mindenemet eladtam. Cégeket, földeket, gyárakat, mindent pénzzé tettem. Fogalmam se volt akkor, hogy mit kezdek azzal a rengeteg készpénzzel, és hogy magyarázom ki magam a rokonaim előtt. Egy dologban voltam biztos: utáltam az embereket, és utáltam ezt az irányt vesztett, erőszakban tobzódó, anyagiasságba fulladó rendszert, ami jellemzi az emberiséget. Akkoriban csak egy dolog érdekelt: a gondolataimat nyilvánosság elé tárni. Álnéven egy szélsőséges irányzatú lapnak kezdtem írogatni olyan cikkeket, melyben a társadalmi rendszert bíráltam. Ám sokáig semmi haszna nem volt az egésznek. Ha valaki reagált is az írásaimra, azt mondta, hogy túl szélsőséges gondolkodásom van. Ám egy nap megkaptam életem legfontosabb levelét.

Kakuzawa felállt, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni az íróasztal és az ablak között. Az eddig csak ímmel-ámmal figyelő Hidetora most kiegyenesedett. Úgy sejtette, most jön a lényeges rész.

- A feladó nem volt feltűntetve – folytatta a főigazgató. – De rögtön láttam, hogy olyan emberrel van dolgom, aki ugyanúgy gondolkodik, ahogy én is. A levélben azt írta, hogy ha hű maradok az elveimhez, akkor olyan titkot oszt meg velem, ami megváltoztathatja az egész emberiséget. Végre történt valami, ezért gondolkodás nélkül, azon a napon, arra a helyre mentem, amit a levélben megírt. Ott egy olyan emberrel találkoztam, akivel a régi baráti társaságomban soha nem találkoztam volna. Egy olyan helyre mentem, ahová előtte magamtól soha nem mentem volna. És ott láttam először dicloniust. Vagyis egy diclonius csontvázát. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan halt meg, és hol találták meg a holttestét. Csak annyit kérdezett tőlem a mesterem – mert én csak így tudom őt hívni – hogy segítek-e neki abban, hogy megbüntessük az emberiséget, és helyébe egy új, tisztább, tökéletesebb fajt helyezünk. Egy percig se haboztam. Életemben először alárendeltem magam egy embernek, és vagyonomat arra használtam, hogy kettőnk terve valóra váljon. Ekkor kezdtem építtetni a laboratóriumokat, ekkor kezdtem pénzt fektetni gyermekvédő alapítványokba, kutatócsoportokba, orvosi egyetemekbe. Sok-sok évvel később a mesterem mesterségesen előállította a vírust, amit – saját kérésemre – rajtam tesztelt le. Ahogy már mondtam, a műtét nem sikerült, de én nem bántam meg, mert bár a diclonius hatalmát nem tudtam megszerezni, de legalább eldobhattam magamtól azt az irritáló tényt, hogy csak egy ember vagyok. A mesterem új alapokra helyezte kutatásait, és húsz évvel ezelőtt ismét eljött az idő, hogy a rengeteg kutatás után a vírust újra leteszteljük. A cél ezúttal már nem az volt, hogy felnőtt embereken kísérletezzünk. Sokkal biztosabb terv volt, hogy még meg sem fogant embereket vetünk a kísérlet alá. Ezért a vírus két olyan férfinak kellett beadni – természetesen valamilyen egészségügyi kifogás álcája mögé rejtve – akik biztosra vehetően képesek nemzeni egészséges gyermeket. Az egyik ilyen választást a mesterem rám bízta, én pedig egykori barátomat, Arakida Hiyashit jelöltem ki. És a kísérlet teljes siker lett, még akkor is, még akkor is, hogy a Hidetora nevű fiú csonka szarvakkal született. Később megtudtam, hogy a mesterem is sikerrel járt, megszületett egy Lucy nevű kislány, aki három éves korára tökéletesen megtanulta használni a vektorait. Néhány év múlva a mesterem rám bízta őt, és utasításokat adott Hidetora átalakításához, és minden engedélyt megkaptam a dicloniusokkal való fejlesztésekkel és kísérletezésekkel kapcsolatban. A legjobb tudósokkal – köztük a saját fiammal – vettem körbe magam. Az elmúlt negyven évben olyan munkát tettem le az asztalra, ami véglegesen megpecsételi az emberiség sorsát.

Kakuzawa megállt a nyitott széfje előtt. Pár másodpercig csend volt, majd Hidetora gúnyosan, teátrálisan tapsolni kezdett.

- Gratulálok – mondta. – Páratlan élettörténet.

Kakuzawa ismét felöltötte undok mosolyát.

- Tudom - mondta. – Most pedig jöhet a nagy finálé.

Ekkor odafordult a nyomógombokhoz, és beírt egy hosszú kódot. Lucy és Hidetora felpattant. Mély, elnyújtott szirénahang töltötte be a termet. A főigazgató visszament az íróasztalához, és önelégülten méregetni kezdte két fajtársát. Hidetora elővette a fegyverét, és várta, hogy mikor törnek rájuk a biztonságiak, de ez nem történt meg.

- Úgy néz ki, elfogytak az emberei – vetette oda Kakuzawának, az viszont rendületlenül mosolygott tovább.

- Ki mondta, hogy segítséget hívok? – kérdezte gúnyosan a főigazgató. – Idejöttetek mindketten nagy hősiesen, hogy felszabadítjátok a dicloniusokat, és véget vesztek a „rémuralmamnak". Itt az ideje, hogy bizonyítsatok.

- Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte fenyegetően Hidetora.

- Hát még nem érzitek? – a főigazgató felszegte a fejét, behunyta a szemét, és elmosolyodott. – Én már érzem.

- Mi a fa…

- Hidetora! – Lucy felsikoltott, és kezét a fejéhez szorította. – Érzem őket. Sokan vannak. Nagyon sokan…

Ekkor Hidetorában és végigfutott valami. Érzések, vágyak, fájdalmak, félelmek – lelkek. Több tucat elveszett, kirabolt, kizsákmányolt, tönkretett, fájdalomban tartott, és most felszabadult lélek. Zavart, tanácstalan kis dicloniusok…

- Kiengedte őket – suttogta maga elé Lucy. – Mindegyiket, akik itt vannak.

- Így van – mondta Kakuzawa, és kinyitotta a szemét. – Örülök, hogy ezt is tisztáztuk.

Hidetora töprengve latolgatta az esélyeit. A kiszabadult dicloniusok valószínűleg az alsóbb szinteken vannak, tehát őket egyelőre nem fenyegették. Ellenben Nana és Bandou rosszul járnak, ha beléjük botlanak. Igyekezniük kell…

- Már csak egy dolog van hátra – szólalt meg Kakuzawa. Hidetora ráeszmélt, hogy pár másodpercre lankadt a figyelme. – Nem voltam soha egy mintaapa, néha kifejezetten gyűlöltem a fiamat, mikor állandóan pénzért könyörgött. De akárhogy is, ő volt az utolsó családtagom, és vele kihal nemesi vérvonalunk. Kötelességem, hogy megbosszuljam a halálát, és megbüntessem a gyilkosát.

A főigazgató korát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal előkapott egy pisztolyt, Lucy-ra célzott, és lőtt. A lány fel se fogta, hogy ő a célpont, görnyedten, dermedten állva várta a halált, mint oly sokszor eddigi életében. Behunyta a szemét…

Hidetora minden erejét és gyorsaságát bevetve mozdult, mikor Kakuzawa előrántotta a fegyvert. Mikor a pisztoly eldördült, oldalra taszította Lucy-t, és egyszerre nyolc vektorra védte a páncélozott lövedéket, ami így is mély sebet ejtett a combjában. Hidetora felordított a fájdalomtól, de még volt annyi lélekereje, hogy mielőtt a főigazgató még egyszer lőtt volna, felé lendítette az egyik vektorát, és a csuklójánál lemetszette a kezét. Kakuzawa felordított és összegörnyedt, miközben vérrel fröcskölte össze az íróasztalt. Hidetora vektorai visszahúzódtak, ő maga pedig az íróasztalhoz bicegett, és lenézett a véres csonkot markolászó, ziháló főigazgatóra. Az végül nagy nehezen felállt, és a fajtársa szemébe nézett. Hosszú másodpercig méregették egymást, míg végül rájöttek, hogy nincsen mondanivalójuk egymásnak. Hidetora felemelte a kezében tartott hatalmas fegyvert, és megmutatta az oldalára gravírozott írást Kakuzawának. IN MEMORIAM KARIN.

- Üzensz neki valamit? – kérdezte a lehető leggúnyosabban.

- Nem – mondta Hidetora higgadtan. – Maga nem nyer bebocsátást oda, ahová ő került – célra emelte a fegyvert, és lőtt. Pontosan a főigazgató szeme közé, mely során a koponyája hátulról kirobbant, vérrel és agyvelővel borítva be maga mögött az ablakot. Miközben a test hátrafelé dőlt, a megrepedt üvegű ablakot betörve háttal kiesett az irodából a sötét éjszakába. Hidetora bicegve megkerülte az íróasztalt, és óvatosan lenézett az üvegszilánkok között. A tátongó mélységben, az éles sziklákon a felismerhetetlenségig összezúzott test látványa szomorú és zord elégtételt váltott ki a dicloniusfiúból. Megfordult, eltette a fegyverét, majd lassan odament az eszméletlen Lucy-hoz. Rövid kísérletezés után feladta, hogy magához térítse, úgy gondolta, hogy az esésnél történt jókora ütés, a stressz és a borzalmas felismerések hosszú ideig kiütötték. Felnyalábolta és a vállára vette az ájult lányt, és fogát összeszorítva indult a kijárat felé, amikor szeme megakadt a nyitott széfen. Eszébe jutott a Bandou-nak tett ígéret, ezért gyorsan lerakta Lucy-t a konferenciaasztalra, majd turkálni kezdett az íróasztal fiókjaiban, mígnem talált néhány üres fánkos zacskót. Odalépett a széfhez, és a pénzkötegeket sorra bepakolta a zacskóba, amikor azok tele tettek, mindegyik zsebét megtöltötte a bankókkal. Közben látta, hogy a rengeteg pénzen kívül más, fontos írás is volt a széfben. Sietve turkálni kezdett közöttük, és szeme megakadt egy rossz minőségű papíron, ami egy kézzel írt levélnek tűnt. Gyorsan elkezdte átolvasni, és az egyik szónál nagyot dobbant a szíve. Emlékeiben visszhangzottak a főigazgató szavai, és Hidetora hírtelen rádöbbent, hogy önként vállalt küldetésének nincs vége, sőt, még csak most kezdődik…

… persze nagyon megijedtem, mikor Kouta azt mondta, hogy dolgoznom kell, hiszen ügyetlen vagyok, nem értek semmihez, még nem szoktam meg a művégtagjaimat, ráadásul Nyu mindenben olyan ügyes volt, és féltem, hogy kicsúfol, de Mayu segített, azt mondta, hogy megtanít mindenre, addig pedig én fogom etetni Wantát. Wanta egy aranyos fehér kiskutya, és Mayu nagyon szereti, és én is nagyon szeretem, ezért mindig sokat adok neki enni, de ilyenkor Mayu mindig rám szól, mert szerinte nem jó, ha Wanta sok ennivalót kap, pedig szerintem ha sokat adok neki enni, akkor megmutatom, hogy mennyire nagyon szeretem. Ezt mondtam Mayunak is, de ő csak nevetett és azt mondta, hogy sokat kell még tanulnom. Mayu a legjobb barátnőm. Amikor találkoztunk…

- Ezt már hallották – szólalt meg mogorván Bandou, miközben rágyújtott sokadik cigarettájára. – Különösen az a rész tetszett nekik, mikor elégettél egy féltáskányi pénzt.

- De nem tudtam, hogy az a sok papír pénz – mentegetőzött Nana. – Csak este volt, én meg fáztam, és valamiből tüzet kellett raknom.

- Rakni kellett volna mellé egy használati utasítást. Hol az ördögbe késlekednek már azok ketten?

Mikor Bandou visszatért a kikötőhöz, már felkészült arra, hogy a hat férfi felismerhetetlen holttestével kell szembesülnie, annál nagyobb volt a meglepetés, mikor látta, hogy Nana mellettük üldögél, és miközben ügyetlenül kötötte be az professzor sebeit, lelkesen mesélte az elmúlt napok eseményeit. A megkötözött férfiak arcán nem gyűlölet vagy félelem, hanem a dögletes unalom tükröződött. Mikor Hidetora azt mondta Nanának, hogy szórakoztassa őket, azt a lány elég sajátosan értelmezte…

- Te, és mi van a kiszabadult dicloniusokkal? – kérdezte Bandou. Pár perce Nana hírtelen ledermedt, miközben távolról megszólalt egy riasztó. A lány azt mondta, hogy egy tucatnál is több fajtársa jelenlétét érezte meg egyik pillanatról a másikra.

- Eléggé zavartak lehetnek, a legtöbben szerintem azt se tudják, mi zajlik körülöttük, miért lettek hírtelen szabadok.

- Ezt mondjuk én se értem. Ha ez Hidetora magánakciója, feldugom a szarvait a seggébe – morogta Bandou. – Épp elég veszélyben vagyunk amúgy is.

- Csak nehogy bajuk essen – mondta halkan Nana.

- Csak nehogy baja essen a pénzemnek – javította ki Bandou. Nana felháborodását hírtelen elnyomta egy belső érzés. Az egyik diclonius gyors tempóban közeledett. Szeme a liftajtóra tévedt. Az akna felől érezte.

- Valaki jön – mondta félve.

Bandou felpattant, és felemelte a gépfegyverét.

- Ideje volt – mondta izgatottan. – Hányan vannak?

- Csak egy. De nagyon erős – Nana hangja kezdett elvékonyodni. – És nagyon dühös. Az előbb gyilkolt.

Bandou célra emelte a gépfegyverét, ujját lazán a ravaszra helyezte, és várt. A Lucy ellen elszenvedett két súlyos vereség után ideje lenne valamit felmutatnia. Egy diclonius most már nem okozhat számára meglepetést. A liftajtón belülről hangos puffanás hallatszott.

- Itt van! – sikította Nana.

Bandou megfeszült, a liftajtót egy óriási erő kiszakította a helyéből, és… kilépett Hidetora, szájában egy szál cigivel, vállán Lucyval, vektoraival fél tucat fánkos zacskót és egy dossziét szorongatva. Bandou csalódottan leeresztette a gépfegyverét.

- Nagyon erős, mi? – vetette oda Nanának.

- Bo… bocsánat, megijedtem – mondta még mindig félve a dicloniuslány.

- Mi történt a csajjal? – kérdezte Bandou az érkező Hidetorát.

- Elájult – felelte az kurtán. – Indulnunk kell.

- Mi van, megijedtél a kis mutánsoktól?

- Itt most már ők az urak. Mi csak behatolók vagyunk.

- Miért, eddig mik voltunk?

Hidetora legyintett, majd a motorcsónakhoz lépett, és a pokrócra fektette az ájult Lucy-t, és mellédobta a dossziét és a pénzzel teli papírzacskókat. Miután beszállt Bandou és Nana is, beindította a motort, és kihátrált a dokkból.

- Kérem, vigyenek magukkal! – ordította utánuk a megkötözött professzor.

- Te hallottál valamit? – kérdezte Bandou Hidetorát.

- Nem, túl hangos a motorzaj. Miért, maga?

- Nem, semmit.

Egy perccel később már kint voltak a nyílt tengeren. A hajnal első sugarai csodálatos látványt nyújtottak a tenger habjának csillogásával vegyítve, amit a csónak vert föl. Bandou megbökte Hidetora vállát, miután megszemlélte a papírzacskók tartalmát, és utoljára visszanézett az erődítményre.

- Akár át is adhatod. Ja, és nézz vissza egy pillanatra.

A diclonius átengedte a kormányt, letelepedett Lucy és Nana mellé, és megfordult. A sziget tetején, a helikopter leszállóhelyén tucatnál is több meztelen alak álldogált, csupa fiatal lány, akik talán életük első csodáját élhetik át, mikor szabadulásuk éjszakáján megpillanthatják a hajnal első sugarait. Hidetora pár másodpercig figyelte csak őket, majd elfordult, és komótosan rágyújtott az újabb szál cigarettájára.


	9. A megnyugvás pillanata

Apokalipszis. Így lehet legfrappánsabban leírni a hangulatot, ami megülte a tájat, miután a gépfegyverek fülsiketítő ugatása után néma csend ereszkedett a romokban heverő város fölé. Az utca kövén három katona szétlyuggatott, vérben fürdő holtteste hevert, arcukra a halálfélelem és a döbbenet utolsó vonása rajzolódott ki. Tőlük ötven méterre egy fiatalember lihegve húzódott be egy félig lebombázott ház romjai közé. Csak nagyon lassan nyugodott meg a korábbi ijedtsége után, mikor váratlanul három őrszem ütött rajta, miközben a találkozási pont felé haladt. Körülnézett, hogy van-e még valaki a közelében, majd miután egyelőre biztonságban érezte magát, megnézte a bal vállán keletkezett sérülést. Szerencséjére a fájdalom nagyobb volt, mint a sérülés súlyossága, de azért gyorsan lekezelte, majd tárat cserélt az automata fegyverében. Közben szomorúan nézett fel a borús égboltra. Egy kósza esőcsepp esett az arcára, és összekeveredett lecsorgó könnyeivel. Hogy juthatott el idáig a világ? Miért kellett így végződnie az emberek egymás iránti meg nem értésének? Miért kell meghalnia embereknek, csak hogy ezzel szolgálják mások kénye-kedvét? Mi értelme a háborúnak?

Ahogy így gondolkodott, a csepegő eső megeredt, és eláztatta a halál által megfertőzött területet. A fiatal férfi felsóhajtott, majd lassan felállt és kilépett a romok közül. Aztán megdermedt. Szája kiszáradt, szíve szaporán dobogni kezdett. A halálfélelem jéghidegsége végigfutott a testén. Búvóhelyét egy tucat felfegyverzett ellenséges katona vette körül. Fegyvereiket rácélozták, és csak a parancsra vártak. A fiatal katona felordított, és egyszerre nyitottak tűzet egymásra. A kaotikus hangzavar és a torkolattüzek olyan érzés keltettek az emberekben, mintha a pokol kapui nyíltak volna meg…

- HALKÍTSD MÁR LE AZT A SZART, HIDETORA!

A fiatal férfi megdermedt, feje fölött pedig a villogó „szünet" felirat jelent meg.

- Alig van fele hangerőn – méltatlankodott Hidetora, miközben lerakta maga elé a gamepadot. A nappali ajtajában ott állt Yuka, fakanalat kardként szorongatva.

- A fejem szétmegy ettől a lövöldözéstől. Különben se kéne előtte játszanod ilyenekkel – mondta mérgesen, miközben Nana felé bökött, aki lopózva nyúlt a gamepad felé.

- Nem attól lesz valaki gyilkos, mert ilyenekkel játszik – mondta Hidetora türelmetlenül.

- Akkor is halkítsd le!

- Miért, különben nem tudsz főzni? Én bármekkora zajban tudok ebédet csinálni – jegyezte meg a diclonius bujkáló mosollyal.

A belépő Kouta hírtelen azt hitte, hogy Yuka rögtön nekimegy Hidetorának. A lány végül beérte egy gyilkos pillantással, majd sietett vissza a konyhába.

- Nem vagy normális, hogy így feldühíted állandóan – mondta Kouta a fejét csóválva, miközben a távozó Yuka felé nézett.

- Szerintem meg te rendeled túlságosan alá magadat az unokahúgodnak – mondta Hidetora, miközben minimálist halkított a videojátékon, majd egy rövid, de ádáz harc után elvette Nanától a gamepadot, aki ezután duzzogva összekuporodott ültő helyében. – Különben is ő kezdte. Nem kell megsértődni azon, hogy valaki jobb valamiben, mint ő.

- A híradót nézted? – terelte el a témát Kouta.

- Ja. Az volt a fő hír, hogy egy híres golfozó megcsalta a feleségét. Sose értettem, hogy kiket érdekelnek az ilyen hírek. Csipkerózsika még alszik?

- Igen. Reggel egy kicsit forgolódott, meg motyogott valamit, de nem kelt fel.

- Csókold meg, attól majd felébred.

- Jaj, fogd már be – mondta Kouta, és elpirult.

Hidetora elvigyorodott, majd a széles képernyős plazma televízió felé fordult.

- Na, foglaljuk el a bázist.

A Yuka és Hidetora közti verbális háború három nappal a mentőakció után kezdődött. Mikor hajnalban hárman holtfáradtan, Lucy esetében eszméletlenül megérkeztek, rögtön ágynak estek. Reggelre Hidetora eltűnt, csak egy üzenetet hagyott hátra, melyben arra utasította Koutáékat, hogy pakoljanak össze, és legyenek bármelyik pillanatban indulásra készen, és még véletlenül se vigyék korházba az eszméletlen Lucy-t. Nana ugyan beszámolt arról, amit ő élt át és amit Hidetora neki elmondott. Elmondta, hogy a főigazgató meghalt, és hogy a karanténban raboskodó dicloniusok kiszabadultak. Bandou felmarkolta a megszerzett pénz felét, majd mielőtt eltűnt, még utoljára megígérte a három dicloniusnak, hogy egy szép napon végez velük. Kouta, Yuka és Mayu megszédültek attól a rengeteg pénztől, amit hazahoztak. Nana korábbi pénzével együtt – amit még Mayu mentett meg a máglyahaláltól – már komoly vagyonnal rendelkeztek. Kouta persze nem akarta elfogadni, de miután Mayu elmondta, hogy mi lett Nana pénzének a sorsa, inkább mégis elfogadta. Hidetora végül késő este érkezett meg, de másnap kora reggel már indult is anélkül, hogy bárkivel beszélt volna. Ezt még kétszer eljátszotta, végül három nappal a mentőakció után, vacsoraidőben érkezett meg.

- Na, elmondod végre, merre voltál? – kérdezte Kouta, miközben Hidetora egy hajtásra kiitta a Yukától kapott nagy bögre meleg teát. Az étkezőasztalnál ültek, Lucy-t kivéve, aki az egyik szobában eszméletlenül feküdt.

- Két napon keresztül járőröztem Kamakurában és a környékén – mondta a diclonius, miközben hálásan rámosolygott az őt kiszolgáló lányra.

- Járőröztél? – kérdezte Kouta döbbenten.

- Igen. Nana nem mesélte? Mikor ott voltunk, kiszabadult az összes diclonius a karanténból. Arra számítottam, hogy hamarosan megjelennek, és elkezdik irtani a lakosságot. Ezért üzentem, hogy pakoljatok össze. Ha megjelentek volna, gyorsan elvittelek volna titeket.

- És… megtaláltad őket? – kérdezte Nana riadtan.

- Nem. Bármerre mentem, sehol se érzékeltem a jelenlétüket. Végül ma reggel meguntam, és visszamentem az intézetbe.

Nana összerezzent.

- Micsoda? Visszamentél?

Yuka, Mayu és Kouta is ijedten néztek Hidetorára.

- Igen. És semmit se találtam. Egy lélek se volt ott – mondta fejcsóválva. – Szinte egyenként kutattam át az összes irodát, labort, karantént, pihenőket, még a mellékhelyiségeket is, és semmi, minden értékes bizonyíték eltűnt. Az egyetlen dolog, amit találtam, és arra utalt, hogy nemrég még voltak ott, az ez. – és elővett a belső zsebéből egy összehajtogatott papírdarabot. – Ez is be volt esve az egyik asztal mögé.

Kihajtogatta, és felmutatta. Egy poszter volt, melyen egy szőke, modellalkatú lány feszített toplessben egy tűzpiros sportautó előtt. Kouta és Mayu elpirultak, a Hidetora mögött elsétáló Yuka viszont egy határozott mozdulattal kikapta a kezéből, és egy gombócba gyűrte.

- Várj, tárgyi bizony… mindegy. – mondta legyintve Hidetora, miután Yuka kidobta a szemétbe. – A lényeg, hogy valaki eltűntette az összes dicloniust, a bizonyítékokat, és még az általam hátrahagyott holttesteket is.

- És ez most jó vagy rossz nekünk? – kérdezte Kouta óvatosan.

Hidetora elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.

- Fogalmam sincs. A jelen állapotban mindenképp előny, hogy nem kell menekülnünk előlük, de eltűnésük egyben azt is jelenti, hogy vagy egy személy vagy egy csoport, akik Kakuzawa halála után is tovább foglalkoznak a dicloniusokkal. Ráadásul sejtésem sincs, hogy mik a szándékaik a továbbiakban, és hogy mit terveznek – hármunkkal.

Szavait néma csend követte, a jövő borús, rejtélyes sötétséggel telepedet rájuk. Végül Yuka szólalt meg csendesen.

- Öhm… tálalhatok?

Egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket.

- Persze – mondta Kouta felélénkülve.

- Farkaséhes vagyok – bólogatott Hidetora.

Yuka kiment a konyhába, és hangos csörömpölésbe kezdett. Mayu és Nana utánament, hogy segítsenek a tálalásban, Hidetora a szobájába ment, hogy kipakolja a holmiját, és hogy lecserélje a ruháját, míg Kouta benézett Lucy-hoz, amit visszatérése óta kb. ötpercenként megismétel. Mikor visszatértek, már javában meg volt terítve, és kellemes ételszag terjedt a levegőben.

- Mi is lesz a vacsora? – kérdezte Hidetora Yukától, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az asztalnál.

- Ramen. Szereted?

- Ó, igen. Imádom a tésztaételeket. Alszik még a királynőnk? – fordult Hidetora Yukához, aki szintén leült az asztalhoz Mayu-val és Nanával együtt.

Kouta elkomorodott.

- Igazán remélem, hogy tényleg csak alszik – mondta. – Biztos, hogy nem kéne kórházba vinni?

A dicloniusfiú megrázta a fejét, miközben elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy bő adagot kapott a tányérjára a ramenből.

- Továbbra se kéne feltűnősködni olyan valakivel, akinek törött homloknyúlványok állnak ki a fejéből. Ez ugyanúgy vonatkozik rá is, mint Nanára vagy énrám. Elég egy röntgen a fejéről, aztán már holnap benne lesz az esti hírekben.

- De… ha valami baja van...

- Lucynak hosszú évek fájdalmait kell kihevernie. Ne feledd, hogy mikor nálatok volt, akkor Nyu-ként, tudathasadásos állapotban volt itt, ami még durvább hatással lehetett az elméjére, utána megint fogságba esett, végül olyan információkat kaptunk, ami még nekem is sok volt. Ennyi traumát nem lehet csak úgy feldolgozni. Jó étvágyat.

Kouta meglepetten körülnézett, és látta, hogy mindenkinek fel lett tálalva a ramen.

- Ó, persze, jó étvágyat – mondta szabadkozva, majd fogta az evőpálcikáit, , és nekilátott az ételnek. Hosszú másodpercekig senki se szólalt meg, majd Nana felegyenesedett, és elpirulva megszólalt.

- Ez hihetetlenül finom.

- Még soha nem ettem ilyen finomat – kontrázott rá Mayu.

- Megint elkényeztetsz minket – mondta Kouta mosolyogva Yukának, aki büszkén fogadta az elismerő szavakat.

- Ja, elmegy – mondta Hidetora egy jól kimért falat lenyelése után. – Bár egy kicsit összekapkodott. Amit Lucy-val kapcsolatban mondani akartam, hogy neki kivételes regeneráló képessége van, szóval nincs az az orvosi ellátás, aminek lenne értelme a saját öngyógyító képessége mellett. Ezért mondom, hogy… nektek meg mi bajotok?

Döbbent csend ülte meg az étkezőszobát. Mindenki abbahagyta az evést, és megütközve néztek az asztal két oldalán elhelyezkedő Hidetorára és Yukára.

- Öhm… valami baj van? – kérdezte a dicloniusfiú bizonytalanul.

Yuka, aki eddig saját ramenjébe meredt, most Hidetora szemébe nézett.

- Mit mondtál? – kérdezte félelmetes hangsúllyal.

Hidetora lázasan törte a fejét.

- Hát… Lucy és a regeneráló képessége… de hát tehetek én arról? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Mit mondtál az ételemről?

A dicloniusfiú egy pillanatig csak nézte a saját adagját, aztán kapcsolt.

- Ja, igen – csapott a homlokára. – Hát, igaz, ami igaz. Ettem már profibban elkészített ráment, de ígyx is finom, csak egy kicsit… hát… átlagos.

Yuka felállt ültő helyéből, és villámló szemekkel nézett le Hidetorára.

- Átlagos? – kérdezte olyan vészjóslóan, hogy Kouta egyszerre kezdte el nyugtatni az unokatestvérét, és jobb belátásra bírni a kifinomult dicloniust. Nana és Mayu értetlenkedve és riadtan figyelte az eseményeket.

- Igen, átlagos – folytatta Hidetora rendületlenül. – A levesnek nincs elég intenzív íze, a tészta túl van főzve, ezen kívül kevés ízesítő elemet raktál bele. Túl sok a tojás, túl kevés a hús, kevés benne a szójaszószt, chili-t pedig egyáltalán nem tettél bele, pedig az mindig nagyon megdobja a ramen ízét, ízléstől függetlenül. Nem, mondom, hogy nem jó így is, ahogy te csináltad, csak ebből hiányzik a fantázia.

Yuka hosszú ideig farkasszemet nézett Hidetorával, végül lassan visszaült a helyére.

- Ha ez neked fantáziátlan, – mondta halkan, de fenyegetően. – akkor csinálj magadnak jobbat.

Újabb hosszú, feszült másodpercek elteltével a diclonius állt fel.

- Rendben van – mondta. Előhívta a vektorait, és mindenki elől elemelte a saját adagját. Nana, Mayu és Kouta ijedten felnyögtek Hidetora akciója miatt, Yukának viszont a szeme se rebbent, miközben a ramennel teli tányérok a diclonius körül lebegve elhagyják az étkezőt. Negyed órán keresztül csörömpölések hallatszottak a konyhából. Az étkezőben senki se mert megszólalni, mindenki igyekezett kerülni Yuka tekintetét. Végül Hidetora visszatért, ugyanúgy vektoraival tartva a tányérokat, és mindannyiuk elé kitett egy friss adag, gőzölgő rament. Ezután ő is helyet foglalt, és csak ennyit mondott:

- Jó étvágyat.

Kouta kézbe vette az evőpálcikákat, és bizonytalanul körülnézett. Yuka tüntetőleg továbbra is Hidetorát nézte, Nana és Mayu pedig először bizonytalanul egymásra, majd egyszerre mindketten Koutára néztek. A fiú felsóhajtott. Akár jobbnak, akár rosszabbnak találja Hidetora ramenjét, ő semmiképp se jár jól. Kit haragítson magára? A bivalyerős, nyolc vektorral és egy hatalmas stukkerrel rendelkező dicloniust, aki egy éjszaka alatt egy tucat embert tett el láb alól – vagy Yukát, aki még rosszabb…

Precíz lassúsággal vett magának egy adag tésztát, majd megint körülnézett. Most már mindenki őt nézte. Yuka szigorúan, Hidetora várakozóan, Mayu és Nana feszülten figyelték az első falat lecsúszását. Kouta lesütötte a szemét, sóhajtott egyet, és enni kezdett. Az első falat után ledermedt, szeme fennakadt, és olyan melegség járta át a testét, mint még soha. Olyan pompázatos íz kavalkád töltötte el az ízlelőit, amit még ételtől nem érzett. Minden érzéke feleslegessé vált, csak enni, ízlelni, nyelni, ameddig lehet…

- Nos, hogy ízlik? – kérdezte Hidetora bujkáló mosollyal. Kouta felpillantott, és csillogó szemmel csak ennyit mondott:

- Ez egyszerűen fantasztikus.

Nana és Mayu ezen fellelkesülve nekiláttak enni, és ők is teljesen le voltak nyűgözve. Yuka viszont hozzá se nyúlt a saját adagjához, inkább szó nélkül felállt, és elvonult a szobájába.

Mikor már mindenki jóllakott, Koutát akkor kezdte bántani a lelkiismerete.

- Azt hiszem egy életre magadra haragítottad – mondta Hidetorának. A diclonius elgondolkodva játszott az evőpálcikájával.

- Tudod, mielőtt Kakuzawa után kezdtem volna nyomozni, másfél évig a főváros egyik legelegánsabb éttermében voltam felszolgáló, és ott megtanultam, hogy lehet egy ételt igazán különlegesen elkészíteni. Ne aggódjatok Yuka miatt, én szívesen főzök rátok, legalább nem mondjátok, hogy ingyenélő vagyok.

Kouta meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

- Ingyenélő? Hiszen Nana és te annyi pénzt adtatok nekünk, hogy évekig meg van oldva a megélhetésünk. És ezen felül is, annyi mindent köszönhetünk nektek.

Hidetora mosolyogva megingatta a fejét.

- Ti otthont, családot, szeretetet adtatok nekünk, egy gyűlölt, megvetett fajnak. Ez olyan mérhetetlenül nagy dolog, amit semmilyen pénz nem tud kiegyenlíteni – mondta olyan mély érzéssel, hogy Kouta attól a pillanattól kezdve a barátjának tekintette a dicloniusfiút. – Mindenesetre egy kis pénznek holnap nagy hasznát veszem. Elég unalmasnak tartom ezt a nagy házat….

Kouta nem értette, hogy mit ért ezalatt Hidetora, de csak egy napig kellett várnia a válaszra.

Másnap a reggelinél mindössze Kouta és Mayu jelent meg. A fiú sejtette, hogy Yuka egy jó ideig sértődötten a szobájába marad, de Hidetora és Nana látszólag korán és együtt indultak el valahova. Így rá és Mayura maradt az ebédcsinálás, és el kellett ismerniük, hogy súlyosan alulmaradtak, mint Yukával, mint Hidetorával szemben. Délután, mikor már Kouta komolyan aggódni kezdett a két dicloniusért, egyszer csak megérkeztek – és nem egyedül. Öt szakember érkezett velük, akik két teherautónyi dobozt kezdtek bepakolni a házba, és hamar zsúfolásig telt az előszoba. Egy szélesvásznú plazma televízió, egy játékkonzol, egy DVD felvevő és lejátszó, egy személyi számítógép, egy laptop, egy hi-fi torony, egy mikrohullámú sütő, egy mosogatógép, egy konyhai robotgép, meg még néhány apróság, például videojáték és műsoros DVD, mp5 lejátszó és két mobiltelefon. Mindezek mellett az egyik szakember bekötötte a kábeltévét és az internetkapcsolatot. Mindent beszereltek és beüzemeltettek, Kouta az eddigi szolid, csendes háza helyett egy valóságos high-tech központot látott. Miközben Hidetora beállította a tű éles televízión a csatornákat, a mögötte álló Kouta csak ennyit tudott mondani:

- És én még aggódtam értetek…

Ezen a diclonius is csak vigyorogni tudott.

Miután Hidetora egyedül foglalt el egy teljes országot, és megunta nana folyamatos nyafogását, befejezte a játékot, majd a konyhába ment, ahol megállt az ajtóban, és összekulcsolt karral, mosolyogva figyelte a lázasan főző Yukát. Aki azt hitte, hogy a lány harc nélkül feladja, óriási tévedett. Egy éjszakát és egy napot azzal töltött el, hogy összeírja az általa ismert összes étel receptjét, hogy aztán egy olyan fenséges édes-savanyú mártást csinált, amire hírtelen Hidetora se tudott kellő kritikát adni. Persze ő se volt rest, másnap olyan lasagne-t csinált, hogy a többiek szinte verekedtek a repetáért. Ezt a furcsa párbajt a többiek meglehetősen vegyesen fogadták. Egyrészt nosztalgikusan gondoltak a Hidetora előtti időkre, mikor minden olyan csendes, békés volt a házban. Ezeknek az időknek vége. Yuka nemcsak a folyamatos teljesítménykényszer miatt volt feszült, hanem ahogy azt várni lehetett, nem nézte jó szemmel, hogy Hidetora felszerelte a házat minden technikai csodával. Így nap mint nap viták és zsörtölődések voltak, emellett szólt a zene, a tévé és a videojáték, Kouta pedig csak csodálkozni tudott azon, hogy Lucy hogy képes ilyen zajban ilyen sokáig aludni. Ám mindezek mellett nem mellékes, hogy Yuka és Hidetora párbaja nyomán nap mint nap olyan gasztronómiai élményben volt részük, hogy néha egy méregdrága luxusétteremben érezték magukat. Azon a napon épp Yuka volt a soros, és saját speciális halsalátáját állította össze, hogy ezzel múlja felül Hidetora előző napi csodalevesét. A diclonius mosolyogva figyelte a lázasan ügyködő lányt (aki ezt ingerült pillantásokkal reagálta le), mikor hírtelen hirtelen belenyilallt valami a hatodik érzékébe. Ritkán tapasztalt ilyet, de rögtön tudta, mit jelent. Visszasietett a videojátékozó Nanához, és látta, hogy ő is összerezzent, és ijedten Hidetorára nézett. Mindketten tudták: Lucy felébredt.

Két szobával arrébb a pakolgató Kouta megdermedt, és lassan az ágyban fekvő, vörös hajú lány felé fordult. Lucy felnyögött, erőteljesen mocorogni kezdett, mintha körbetapogatná, hol van, mi van körülötte. Majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és csodálkozva nézett fel a mennyezetre. Kouta egy pillanat alatt odament hozzá, majd letérdelt mellé, és megfogta a kezét. A lány meglepődve fordult felé.

- K… Kouta? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Én vagyok. Örülök, hogy felébredtél.

A lány egy gyors mozdulattal felült, de rögtön a fejéhez kapott és felszisszent. Kouta ijedten tuszkolta vissza a fekhelyére.

- Ne ugrálj! Nagyon sokáig voltál eszméletlen, pihenned kell még.

Lucy zavartan körülnézett.

- De hát… a főigazgató… meg az a fura diclonius…

- Hidetorára gondolsz? Ő itt van, remélem még nem kapott hajba Yukával.

- Yukával? Úgy érted… hogy megint itt vagyok? Nálad?

- Igen. Itt van mindenki, Nana is, Mayu is, és mind nagyon aggódtak érted, mert egy hétig eszméletlen voltál.

- Egy hétig? – kérdezte Lucy döbbenten. – De hát mi történt a főigazgatóval? És Bandou-val? Meg a kiengedett dicloniusokkal?

- Hát, úgy tudom, hogy a főigazgatót Hidetora megölte. Bandou lelépett a lopott pénzzel, a dicloniusok meg eltűntek, Hidetora három napig kereste őket, de mintha elnyelte volna őket a föld.

Lucy fél percig elgondolkodva nézett maga elé, majd szomorú arccal lassan felkelt a fekvőhelyéről.

- Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztatok rám. Többször nem fogok zavarni – mondta.

- De hát… hova akarsz menni? – kérdezte Kouta csodálkozva.

- Megkeresem a testvéreimet… - mondta Lucy szomorúan.

- Még csak most tértél magadhoz. Nem mehetsz el.

- Muszáj… nem maradhatok itt… ha itt maradok, nagy veszélybe lesztek… kérlek, hagyj elmenni…

Kouta megfogta a lány vállát, és gyengéden megszorította, és maga felé fordította Lucy-t, aki eddig kerülte a fiú pillantását.

- Nem hagyhatlak elmenni megint. Mikor utoljára találkoztunk, úgy gondoltam, hogy ez így van rendjén, de aztán minden olyan üres lett, és olyan borzalmas érzés volt, hogy nem tudtam, hová lettél, nem tudtam segíteni rajtad, és nem tudtam, hogy éltél-e, vagy meghaltál. Rájöttem, hogy nem tudok úgy élni, hogy nem vagy mellettem, és hogy nem tudlak megvédeni. Annyira boldog voltam, amikor Hidetora visszahozott, hogy rájöttem, hogy te vagy a legfontosabb az életemben, és nem bírnálak még egyszer elveszíteni – mondta Kouta, és nem tudta visszafogni kicsorduló könnyeit.

- De hát én… - mondta Lucy, miközben ő is a rátörő zokogással küszködött. – Én megöltem mindenkit, aki fontos volt számodra. Nem lennék képes ezzel a gondolattal együtt veled élni. Én nem érdemlek boldogságot, családot, szeretetet. Én egy szörnyeteg vagyok, és ott kellett volna meghalnom abban a lyukban.

Az arca elé kapta a kezét, és zokogni kezdett. Kouta egy hosszú pillanatig nézte a lányt, majd lassan odabújt hozzá, és átölelte. Lucy zavartan felnézett.

- K… Kouta?

- Nem kellett volna meghalnod. – suttogta a fiú. – Nem kellett volna ennyit szenvedned, nem szabadott volna mindennek megtörténnie. De ha örökösen a múltban elkövetett hibákon rágódunk, soha nem lesz boldog a jövőnk. Amikor utoljára találkoztunk, még azt mondtam, hogy nem leszek képes megbocsátani, nem leszek képes elfelejteni azt, amit tettél. De rájöttem, hogy milyen fontos vagy a számomra, hogy mennyire kínzó a hiányod, és hogy talán kettőnknek az a sorsa, hogy kéz a kézben lépjünk túl a múltunkon, és arccal a boldogabb jövő felé forduljunk. Épp ezért mostmár képes vagyok megbocsátani neked, csak maradj velem, kérlek.

Lucy erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Könnyfátyolon keresztül nézte azt a fiút, aki szívében még akkor is ott volt, amikor már a halála elkerülhetetlennek tűnt. Kouta remegő kézzel megsimogatta az arcát, majd odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Hosszú, néma, szenvedélyes és szomorú csókot váltottak, melyet végre nem a búcsúzás keserűsége ivott át, hanem egy új remény, egy új kezdet lehetőségét rejtette magában két sokat szenvedett ember számára. Szerelmük végleges beteljesüléseként, ruhájuktól és gátlásaiktól megszabadulván hosszú, szenvedélyes szeretkezésbe kezdtek, mely során a tér és az idő immár mellékesé vált, csak az volt a fontos, hogy annyi balsors, annyi szenvedés után végre egymásért élhettek, és csak az volt a fontos, hogy egy boldogabb jövőt teremtsenek maguknak. Az egymás iránti vágyak és érzelmek hullámokban törtek rájuk, és mikor Lucy élete legcsodálatosabb fájdalmát élte át, hírtelen elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy valaha is máshová akarna vágyódni Kouta ölelő karjaiból. És amikor érzelmeik, szerelmük és az egymás iránti vágyuk a csúcspontra érkezett, mindketten úgy érezték, hogy ezért a pillanatért érdemes volt életben maradni, és kiállni a sors kegyetlen próbáit.

A szeretkezés után még hosszú ideig egy kicsit fáradtan, de kipirultan és boldogan feküdtek egymás mellett, miközben kedélyesen simogatták egymást, és mindenféle lényegtelen, de számukra mégis kellemes dolgokról beszélgettek. Végül aztán, ki tudja, mennyi idő elteltével Kouta feleszmélt, gyorsan felkapkodta a ruháit és utoljára megcsókolta a szerelmét.

- Hozok valamit enni. Biztos éhes vagy, és a többieknek is el kell mondani, hogy felébredtél – mondta Kouta, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. A folyosó üres volt, de azért volt a fiúnak egy olyan sanda gyanúja, hogy pár perce még itt hallgatóztak egymás hegyén-hátán. Gyanúját megerősítette, mikor meglátta Hidetora elégedett vigyorát a sportújság mögött, valamint a három lány zavart viselkedését. Yuka egy nagy tálcára pakolta az ételt, miközben megrovóan pillantott hol Hidetorára, hol Nanára és Mayura.

- Raktam halsalátát, bár az uraság szerint elsóztam – mondta a lány ingerülten, és az utolsó szót erőteljesen megnyomta, és az olvasgató dicloniusfiú bökött. – Meg ezen kívül gyorsan elkészítettem néhány adag rizsgombócot, hisz ez a kedvence, meg csináltam friss teát. Vidd csak be neki Kouta, de aztán te is egyél.

- Köszönöm szépen, gyorsan beviszem – mondta hálásan a fiú.

- Arra nincs szükség. Foglalj helyet, Lucy – mondta Hidetora kinézve az újság mögül. Kouta meglepetten fordult meg. A lány ott állt a háta mögött, aki kissé zavartan nézett körül.

- Öhm… sziasztok – mondta, majd félénken leült az asztalhoz, majd a dicloniusfiúhoz fordult. - Hidetora! Mi történt a…

- Hagyjuk mára a politikát, Lucy – vágott közbe a fiú. – Most az a legfontosabb, hogy érezd otthon magad. Jó étvágyat.

A lány egy pillanatig csodálkozva nézett megmentőjére, majd elmosolyodott. Yuka, Nana és Mayu körbeállták, és kedvesen tukmálták bele az ételt. Mivel valóban éhes volt, nagy élvezettel kezdett enni, miközben hálásan pillantott a körülötte lévőkre – a családjára. Az, hogy megvalósult, hogy ennyi év után ez legyen neki, szinte felfoghatatlan érzésnek tűnt. És miközben azt figyelte, hogy Nana és Mayu épp egy közeli pékség meglátogatását tervezték, hogy Kouta és Hidetora elmélyülten kezdtek beszélni a fociról, és hogy Yuka kedvesen kérlelte, hogy mondja meg a véleményét a halsalátájáról, egy gondolat fogalmazódott meg benne. Mégpedig az, hogy történjen bármi, élete célja most már az, hogy ezekkel az emberekkel boldogan éljen, hogy boldoggá tegye őket, hogy együtt legyenek örömben és bánatban, de mindig szeretetben, és ha kell, bármitől megvédje őket….


	10. Egy csendes est Kamakurában

Az esős-hűvös tavaszi időt szép lassan felváltotta a forró nyár. A nyári szünet kezdetével Kamakurában ugrásszerűen megnőtt a turisták száma, akik tömegesen zarándokoltak a templomokhoz, a vallási emlékhelyekhez, valamint a strandolásra alkalmas tengerparthoz. A tanítás végeztével az utcákat, tereket, kávézókat és bevásárlóközpontokat ellepték a fiatalok, az egész város egyszerre csak egy nyüzsgő szórakoztató központtá vált. A másik, még nyáron is kihaltabb tengerpart közelében valamivel kisebb a forgalom, de az itt élőknek is fel kell készülniük arra, hogy szabálytalan időközönként becsöngetnek a házukba, hogy útmutatást kérjenek, vagy szállás után érdeklődjenek.

- … lefordulnak jobbra, majd az első kereszteződésnél balra, aztán fel a lépcsőn, és onnan már látni lehet – mondta Hidetora rezignált arccal, miután már a harmadik eltévedt családnak adott útbaigazítást, miután azok becsöngettek hozzájuk. Az idősödő házaspár, valamint kamasz fiúk többé-kevésbé rejtetten furcsán nézték az egyenesen vállára omló, szinte csillogóan ezüst hajú, vöröses szemű, fején furcsa szarvszerűséget hordozó fiatal férfi láttán, de aztán illedelmesen megköszöntén a segítséget, és elindultak a megadott irány felé. Hidetora megcsóválta a fejét, majd még heccből utánuk nyúlt az egyik vektorával, de épp csak annyira, hogy ne érhesse el őket. Ezután becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd a házat megkerülve elindult az udvar hátuljába. Elhaladván rámosolygott Nanára és Mayura, akik épp Wantát tanítgatták két lábon járni, majd megcélozta a cseresznyefák árnyékában lévő hintaágyat, amin Yuka kecsesen végignyújtózva pihengetett. Miközben leült, Hidetora finoman végigsimította a lány testét, amit csak egy top és egy rövid farmernadrág takart el. Yuka a kényelmesen elhelyezkedő diclonius ölébe hajtotta a fejét, aki automatikusan simogatni kezdte a lány barna haját, miközben mindketten a kutyával játszó Nanát és Mayut nézték.

- Szerintem ki kéne adnotok a felső szobákat – mondta Hidetora úgy mellékesen. – A fene hitte volna, hogy ennek a nyeszlett városnak ekkora az idegenforgalma.

- Túlságosan is nagyvárosi vagy, édesem – mondta Yuka kedvesen dorgálva. – Igenis sokan szeretnek elmenni ilyenkor egy nyugodt, csendes helyre kikapcsolódni.

- Nyugodt? Csendes? A srácok az étteremben szerintem úgy futkosnak fel-alá, mint a mérgezett egerek. De jól tettem, hogy időben otthagytam.

- Igen, képes voltál pár hónap után otthagyni őket, miközben mindenki dicsért téged. Csak azt nem értem, hogy ha tudtad, hogy el kell majd menned, akkor minek vállaltál munkát? – kérdezte Yuka ezúttal már élesebb dorgálással.

- Csak szerettem volna hasznosan tölteni az időt, nem akartam mindig itthon lóbálni a lábam – mondta egy vállrándítással kísérve Hidetora.

Yuka felsóhajtott, és felnézett a barátjára.

- Biztos, hogy el kell mennetek? – kérdezte.

A diclonius elmosolyodott.

- Igen. Mindhármunk szabadsága érdekében meg kell tennünk az utolsó lépést, hogy többé ne kelljen félnünk a körülöttünk lévő világtól.

- De hát amióta Lucyt kiszabadítottátok, semmi se történt, senki se zavart meg minket – próbált Yuka a lelkére beszélni.

Hidetora a fejét csóválta.

- Yuka, van a világban egy ember, aki a világra szabadította a dicloniusokat, aki Lucyt és engem a fogantatásunk pillanatától fogva csak egy kísérleti alanynak tekintett, és aki miatt mi, és az összes diclonius, az összes testvérünk megbélyegzetten él. Ennek az embernek felelnie kell a tetteiért és a bűneiért.

- Csak féltelek téged is, meg a lányokat is – mondta Yuka szomorúan. – Meg tudod, ez az elmúlt pár hónap olyan csodálatos volt, hogy nehezen tudok beletörődni, hogy egyik napról a másikra itt hagytok minket, és talán vissza se tértek… - az utolsó szavak elcsuklottak a rátörő sírástól. Hidetora lehajolt, és megcsókolta a lányt. Aztán kiegyenesedett, és nosztalgikusan belebámult a semmibe.

- Valóban csodálatos volt…

Kétségtelen, hogy az elmúlt hónapok mindannyijuk életében a legszebb időszak volt. Bár talán koránt se lehet békésnek, nyugodtnak nevezni ezt az életet, de hatuk között különleges, elszakíthatatlan kapcsolatok alakultak ki. A sorsformáló napok után minden átállt, ha nem is a régi, de egy normálisabb kerékvágásba. Kouta és Yuka újra egyetemre, Mayu középiskolába járt, Hidetora pedig – a többiek őszinte megrökönyödésére – kiváló referencialevelének köszönhetően simán kapott egy felszolgálói állást a város egyik legelegánsabb éttermében. A dicloniusfiú egyébként jó szolgálatot tett mindannyijuk számára, hisz mind Koutáék egyetemi tanulmányaiban, mind Mayu középiskolai tantárgyaiban, mind Nana és Lucy szocializálásában tudott segítséget nyújtani. Utóbbiban változatos sikereket értek el, és bár azt hamar sikerült elérni, hogy bármelyiküket nyugodt szívvel el lehetett engedni bevásárolni, de rajtuk keresztül Hidetoráék is gyakran eltűnődtek azon, hogy milyen bonyolult lehet a világ egy olyan személy számára, aki sok-sok év eltelte után kezd el igazán élni. Nana és Mayu elválaszthatatlan barátnők lettek, és mindketten szeretetteljes tiszteletet éreztek idősebb családtagjaik iránt. Lucy minden erejét összeszedve próbált hasznos tagja lenni a társaságnak, ami részben sikerült is, hiszen kétségtelenül őstehetség volt mechanikában, így bármilyen szerelést nyugodt szívvel rá lehetett bízni. Szerelmüket közte és Kouta között nehezen tudták kordában tartani, és bár társaságban próbáltak szolidan viselkedni, de nem egyszer a ház egyik eldugottabb zugában tört valaki rájuk, amikor éppen szenvedélyesen csókolóztak vagy szeretkeztek. Kapcsolatukat a legtöbben derűs örömmel fogadták, csak Yuka érezte azt, hogy végérvényesen vereséget szenvedett, és a rátörő szomorúságot többnyire Hidetorán vezette le, ám a magabiztos dicloniusban komoly ellenfelet talált, és mivel továbbra is öldöklő gasztronómiai csatát folytattak, kettőjük között gyakran voltak viták és nézeteltérések. Konfliktusaiknak csúcsa nem sokkal Hidetora munkába állása után történt. Yuka ezúttal azon akadt ki, hogy véleménye szerint a dicloniusfiú rendetlenül főz, és egy csomót kell takarítani utána. Hidetora – aki azon a napon harapós kedvében volt, mert az új munkatársai cukkolták a szarvai miatt – ezt kikérte magának, és vitájuk egyre emeltebb hangú lett, végül már egymás durva szidalmazásába folyt a veszekedésük. Végül Yuka sírva szaladt a szobájába, Hidetora meg ment utána. Koutáék ezúttal komolyan megijedtek, hogy a felidegesített diclonius akaratlanul is megsebesíti a lányt, és az ajtó elé állva várták, hogy esetleg közbeavatkozzanak, de aztán a kiabálások folyamatosan halkultak, majd egy idő után már beszéd se hangzott a bent lévőktől, csak szemérmes nyögések és hangos sóhajtások hallatszottak ki, Koutáék meg zavartan álltak odébb. Háromnegyedórával később Yuka és Hidetora kipirultan, kissé zihált külsővel jöttek ki, és utána egy rossz szó nem hallatszott köztük, teljes egyetértésben végeztek az ebéddel. Kettőjük egymásra találása volt az utolsó lépés a tökéletes együttélés felé. Mindezek után már könnyen meg tudták egymás apró bogarait szokni, legfőképpen azt, hogy Hidetora komoly használati eszközként tekintett saját vektoraira, és nem átallott rendszeresen használni is azokat. Ezt csak nagy sokára tudták megszokni, hisz Koutában még mindig félelmet keltett a láthatatlan karok jelenléte, de egy idő után már annyira megszokta, hogy nem is lepődött meg azon, hogy Hidetora tárgyakat lebegtet maga körül, főleg, miután elsöprő sikert aratott a videojátékon „saját magam ellen játszok" akciójával.

Az biztos, hogy már-már álomszerű boldogság jellemezte őket, hat olyan embert, akiknek ezelőtt olyan életet kellett élniük, ami csak szenvedést, szomorúságot, gyötrelmet, de legfőképpen kínzó, elviselhetetlen magányt tartott számukra, ami viszont egy csendes, tévénézéssel vagy beszélgetéssel eltöltött estén, egymás karjaiban csak egy rossz álomnak tűnt. Ám a boldog hétköznapokra egy idő után árnyék vetült, és egyre több jel mutatott arra, hogy a közös életüknek hamarosan vége. A nyár beköszöntével a három diclonius egyre gyakrabban vonult el a többiektől, és kezdtek fojtott beszélgetésbe. Hidetora az egy internetes műholdas keresőn elmélyülten tanulmányozta a hatalmas ország nyugati, kihaltabb területét, és halkan motyogva időzött el bizonyos területeknél. Végül, a Yukával való beszélgetés előtt három nappal, egy különösen hosszú megbeszélés után Hidetora behívta Koutát, Yukát és Mayut az egyik szobába. Egy asztalt ültek körbe, amelyen néhány papír és egy laptop volt, utóbbinál Lucy ült, és bizonytalanul kattintgatott egy térképprogramon, de mikor a többiek beléptek, rögtön abbahagyta, és szomorúan nézett fel Koutára. Hidetora körbenézett a társaságon, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

- Pár nap múlva elmegyünk – jelentette ki röviden. Yukáék döbbenten pillantottak Lucy-ra és Nanára, majd újra a dicloniusfiúra.

- De hát… hova ilyen hirtelen? – kérdezte Kouta.

- Nem hírtelen – mondta fejcsóválva Hidetora. – Már azóta tudom, hogy mennünk kell, mióta visszatértünk az intézetből. Egyszerűen csak nem akartam Nanát és Lucyt kitenni annak, hogy rögtön belerángatom őket valamibe. És nem tagadom, nekem is jóleset egy kis… boldogság – mondta, és szeretetteljesen Yukára nézett, aki szó nélkül átölelte. Kouta leült Lucy mellé, megfogta a kezét, és megkérdezte:

- De mégis, hova kell mennetek?

Lucy felsóhajtott, majd a laptop képernyőjén lévő térkép egy bizonyos pontjára mutatott. Kouta meglepve látta, hogy az ország nyugati részét elfedő sivatag kellős közepére mutat. A fiú döbbenten nézett előbb Lucyra, majd Hidetorára.

- De hát… mi dolgotok nektek ott, a semmi közepén?

A dicloniusfiú válasz helyett felemelt az asztalról egy megsárgult papírdarabot, és felmutatta.

- Ezt a levelet azután találtam, miután megöltem a főigazgatót, és kiürítettem a széfjét. Több ilyen kézzel írt levelet találtam, melyek többnyire találkozási pontokat határoztak meg, és az egyikben találtam egy városnevet. Ez az. Ennek a levélnek az a tartalma, hogy a feladó utasítja a címzettet arra, hogy egy bizonyos napon jelenjen meg egy bizonyos városban, ahol úgymond „érdekes dolgokat fogok mutatni", a levél szerint.

- És, mi ez a város? – kérdezte Yuka.

- Oesia. Több hete keresem ezt a várost a nyugati sivatagban, de nem találtam meg. Vagyis, nem egészen azt. Viszont létezik egy Neo-Oesia nevű kisváros. Nem tudom, hogy mi a kettő között a kapcsolat, de úgy gondolom, hogy a dicloniusok teremtőjéről ebben a városban találhatjuk meg az információt. Legalábbis remélem.

Szavait néma csend követte. Az idilli boldogság egy pillanat alatt tovaszállt, és hatan ismét két csoportra osztódtak: a hétköznapi életüket élő emberekre, és az életben maradásért, fennmaradásért küzdő dicloniusokra. Végül Kouta szólalt meg.

- Mikor mentek el? – kérdezte.

- Pár napon belül – mondta Hidetora.

- Nem tudunk lebeszélni erről titeket?

A három diclonius összenézett, majd Lucy szólalt meg.

- Egymást is próbáltuk lebeszélni erről. De amíg nem érezzük biztonságba teljesen magunkat, addig titeket se tudunk, és nem akarunk szorongásban élni. Sajnálom, nehezen hoztuk meg ezt a döntést, de nem csak magunkra gondoltunk.

Kouta felsóhajtott.

- Lehetne egy kérésem még előtte? – kérdezte.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Hidetora.

Kouta jelentőségteljesen Yukára nézett.

- Tudjátok, pár nap múlva lesz a városban egy fesztivál – mondta, majd Lucyra nézett. – Az a bizonyos fesztivál.

A lány látványosan elsápadt, és lehajtotta a fejét. Kouta viszont átölelte.

- Nyolc évvel ezelőtt nem vittelek el – mondta a fiú, miközben a szerelmét simogatta. – Szeretném ezt most pótolni.

Lucy szemét könnyek lepték el, és szorosan megölelte Koutát. Yuka, Nana és Mayu várakozva nézett Hidetorára, aki végignézett a társaságon, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Annyira szereti őket…

- Rendben van – mondta végül sóhajtva. A többiek feloldódtak, és izgatottan kezdtek el tervezgetni, hogy mit vesznek fel. Hidetora elpakolta a laptopot és a papírokat, miközben lelkét átmelegítette a visszatérő boldogsághullám.

Kouta egyedül ült a kerti hintaágyon, és miközben lassan ringatta magát, a csillagokkal pettyezett égre tekintett, és elmélyülten hallgatta a mellette lévő zenedoboz halk muzsikáját. Kellemes, lágy szellő fújdogált, és csodálatos csend ülte meg a környéket. Kouta mosolyogva emlékezett vissza az elmúlt órákra. Végig kéz a kézben járkáltak Lucyval, miközben egyenként járkáltak végig a kézműves standokat, az árusokat, a különböző előadásokat, és mindent kipróbáltak, amire lehetőség volt. Időnként összetalálkoztak a Yuka-Hidetora és a Nana-Mayu párossal, és lelkes élménybeszámolót vagy ajánlásokat tartottak egymásnak. Mikor már nagyjából mindent végignéztek, Hidetora elintézte, hogy a régi munkahelyén egy háromfogásos vacsorát kapjanak, amit a dicloniusfiú maga szolgált fel, bár ezúttal kénytelen volt mindössze a két kezét használni. Végül, az est megkoronázásaképp leültek egy lankás domboldalra, és onnan nézték a pompás, nagyszabású tűzijátékot, amitől Koutának még most is káprázott a szeme. Csodálatos este volt, méltó lezárása ennek a boldog időszaknak.

Kouta igyekezett optimistán tekinteni a jövőbe. Az együtt töltött este alatt ezerszer megfogadtatta Lucyval, hogy ha végeztek a küldetésükkel, vissza fognak térni Nanával és Hidetorával együtt. Kouta felsóhajtott, majd ölébe vette a zenedobozt, és lassan lecsukta. A beálló csend megzavarásaként halk léptek hallatszottak a házból. Hidetora lépett ki, Wanta, a kiskutya meg jókedvű ugrálásba kezdett, mikor a diclonius megtöltötte a tálját kutyaeledellel. Ezután megpillantotta Koutát a hintaágyon, elmosolyodott és visszasietett a házba. Alig egy perc múlva újra kijött, és kezében két sörösüveggel ment a fiúhoz.

- A lányok úgy aludtak el, mintha ők ittak volna, és nem én – mondta jókedvűen, miközben leült mellé.

- Yuka is elaludt? – kérdezte Kouta csodálkozva.

- Igen, bár őt kissé unszolni kellett – válaszolt Hidetora egy kacsintással kísérve, majd átnyújtotta az egyik sörösüveget.

Kouta visszakozott.

- Öhm… Yuka nem örülne, ha innék.

- Túlságosan alárendeled magad az unokahúgodnak – mondta Hidetora fejcsóválva, miközben egyik vektorát sörnyitóként használta. – Tessék szépen inni a barátokkal.

A fiú felsóhajtott, majd elvette a sörösüveget, összekoccintottál, és jó alaposan meghúzták. Hosszú ideig szótlanul nézték a csillagos eget, majd Kouta törte meg a csendet.

- Ígérd meg nekem, hogy vigyázol rájuk.

Hidetora elmosolyodott.

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Lucyt és Nanát már úgy tekintem, mint a testvéreimet – bizonyos szempontból azok is. Ráadásul mindketten dicloniusok, tudnak magura vigyázni – mondta. Kouta szorongva nézett a barátjára.

- Szerinted mit fogtok ott találni? – kérdezte.

Hidetora elgondolkodva nézett maga elé.

- Remélhetőleg azt az embert, aki sok-sok évvel ezelőtt valamilyen őrült okból valamilyen hihetetlen módon megalkotott egy mutáns emberi fajt, amit aztán kísérletekre használt fel – mondta morózusan.

- És képesek vagytok legyőzni őt?

Hidetora félretette a sörét, és rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Elgondolkodva slukkolt bele.

- Tudod, azzal, hogy Kakuzawa meghalt, és a karantént felszámoltuk, hosszú évek után mi, dicloniusok eljutottunk oda, hogy a saját kezünkbe vehetjük a sorsunkat. Most már nem a puszta létezésért kell harcolnunk, hanem azért, hogy nekünk és az utódainknak egy szebb holnapot teremtsünk, és hogy sikerüljön beilleszkednünk a normális emberek közé.

- És szerinted ez sikerülhet? – kérdezte Kouta. Hidetora csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Miért, kételkedsz ebben, főleg az elmúlt hónapok után?

Kouta két kézzel tiltakozott.

- Nem, nem úgy értem. Csak tudod, az emberek félnek a változástól, az ismeretlentől, és a félelem mindig erőszakot szül, és akkor ugyanott fogtok tartani, mint eddig.

Hidetora elgondolkodva szívta a cigarettáját.

- Ez kétségtelenül nehéz lesz. A tudatlanságból és a félelemből eredően sokan ugyanúgy fegyverként fognak ránk tekinteni, mint azok a tudósok, akik bezárva tartottak minket. Kétségtelen, ha hírtelen megjelennénk a színen, és megpróbálnánk normális életet élni, rövid úton újra elkülönítőben lennénk. Ám mikor tizenkét éves koromban fogságba estem, és miután nagy nehezen túltettem magam a húgom elvesztése miatti mérhetetlen fájdalmon, volt időm bőven elgondolkodni azon, hogy mit kell tennem azért, hogy a fajom felszabaduljon, és hogy a társadalom elfogadja. Persze nem ennyire célirányosan gondolkodtam, de végig az munkálkodott bennem a fogság alatt, hogy én nem fogok egy olyan helyen meghalni, és nem hagyom, hogy mások is úgy járjanak, mint a húgom vagy én. Persze arról fogalmam sem volt, hogy rajtam kívül mennyien vagyunk dicloniusok, hisz csak a húgomat ismeretem, és azt se tudtam, hogy ők hogyan gondolkodnak a világról, az emberiségről, az elnyomásról, és vajon akarnak-e jó értelemben harcolni a szabadságukért. Akkoriban azért elsősorban magamra gondoltam. Hihetetlen élni akarás volt bennem. Meg akartam bosszulni a húgom halálát, meg akartam tudni, miféle lények vagyunk, mennyiben vagyunk mások, mint az emberek, vajon tényleg képesek vagyunk beilleszkedni a társadalomba, vagy akár jelenthetjük-e mi az emberi faj jövőjét. És ami mindennél fontosabb: szabad akartam lenni. Bármi áron.

Kouta szorongva nézte a barátját.

- És végül… saját erőből sikerült kiszabadulnod? – kérdezte.

Hidetora egy utolsót szívott a cigiből, majd elnyomta, és szomorúan nézett Koutára.

- Tudod, mi a legrosszabb a fogságban, ami Lucynak, Nanának és nekem is kijutott?

A fiú bizonytalanul nézett maga elé.

- Nem tudhatom… talán a sok fájdalom, a kínzások, a szenvedés?

Hidetora belekortyolt a sörébe.

- Nem - mondta egy kis idő elteltével. – Egy diclonius még gyerekként is jobban bírja a fájdalmat, kitartóbb, mint egy átlagos ember. Ami a legrosszabb, és ami őrültet, pszichopatát, gyilkost csinál belőlünk, az a magány. Mélységes mély, szívszaggató magány. Olyan gyerekek voltunk, akik számára a napok, hetek, hónapok összemosódtak, akik soha egy vigasztaló, vagy szerető szót nem kaptunk, csak kísérleti nyúlként éltünk egyik napról a másikra. Ez tett minket gyilkossá. Tudtad, hogy felsőbb utasításra elvették a szülőktől az újszülött dicloniusokat olyan indokkal, hogy három éves korukban úgyis gyilkossá válnak? Ez szemenszedett hazugság. Kétségtelenül veszélyes, ha rájönnek, hogy különleges képességekkel rendelkeznek. Ez olyan, mint amikor egy kisgyerek megtalálja a konyhakést a fiókban. Ez veszélyes, hisz kárt tehet magában és másokban is. De ha valaki kellő szigorúsággal, de nevelői célzattal megérteti vele, hogy mennyire veszélyes, akkor nem fog újra hozzányúlni. Amikor a húgom vektorai megjelentek, ő jobban meg volt ijedve, mint bárki más. De én elmagyaráztam neki, hogy ha nem használja őket, akkor senkinek nem esik baja, és hallgatott rám. És soha senkinek nem ártott vele addig, amíg a szeme előtt nem végezték ki az édesapját és az édesanyját, és vele is végezni akartak. De abban biztos vagyok, hogy ha ezek a dolgok nem történtek volna meg, akkor sikerült volna beilleszkednie a társadalomba. Én úgy gondolom, Kouta, hogy bizonyos értelemben teljesen mindegy, hogy emberek vagy dicloniusok vagyunk. Minden azon múlik, hogy az embertársainktól mennyi szeretetet, vigaszt, támaszt, törődést kapunk. Sajnos a mai világban egyre kevesebb idő van arra, hogy az emberek egymással foglalkozzanak. Ennek pedig nem csak az én fajtám issza meg a levét. Az emberi társadalom folyamatosan termel ki elmagányosodott, szeretethiányos, magába forduló személyeket, akik soha nem lesznek igazi értéke a társadalomnak, sőt, csak ártanának, hiszem hány ember követ el gyilkosságot, öngyilkosságot, és hányan keserítik meg az embertársaik életét.

Kouta szomorúan hallgatta Hidetorát, és a végén komoran bólintott.

- Igen – mondta. – Ezt én is így gondolom.

Hidetora megint meghúzta a sörét, majd csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy milyen gyorsan elfogyott…

- Amikor fogságban voltam, soha egy pillanatra nem veszítettem el a tudatomat – folytatta. – Dolgozott bennem a bosszúvágy, az élni akarás, és a mérhetetlen kitartásomnak hála a legfájdalmasabb kísérleteket is kibírtam. De az a tudat, hogy nincs már senkim, aki elvitt volna arról a borzalmas helyről, és nem volt senki, aki odament volna hozzám, hogy megöleljen, hogy mondjon pár szép szót, vagy csak egész egyszerűen kisírhassam magam a vállán, ez tett engem igazán dicloniusszá. És ezért volt az, hogy amikor hosszú idő után egy régóta tervezett szökési kísérletnek hála végre kiszabadultam, teljes emberi tudatom birtokában mindenkit megöltem, aki a szemem elé került…

Hidetora szavai elcsuklottak, majd kezét az arcába temette, és hangtalanul zokogni kezdett.

Kouta döbbenten nézett a barátjára. Amióta hatan együtt voltak, igazából sosem jött szóba a három dicloniusszal kapcsolatban a fogságuk története, mintha szavak nélkül megegyeztek volna abban, hogy senki nem firtatja a másik múltját, vagy ha valaki mondott is valamit, az nem adta tovább a család többi tagjának. Bár együttlétük alatt Lucy elmondott pár dolgot, ami alapján Koutának voltak elképzelései, milyen lehetett egy karantén, de ilyen őszintén és részletesen még ő se beszélt akár a fogságáról, akár a szabadulásáról. Valójában annak ellenére, hogy milyen boldogságban élnek, még mindig rengeteg dolgot titkolnak egymás előtt. Mayu, Yuka és Nana semmit se tudnak arról, hogy Kouta húgát Lucy ölte meg, mint ahogy arról se, hogy gyerekkorukban már találkoztak. Ellenben Mayu se árult el senkinek semmit a múltjával kapcsolatban, mint ahogy Hidetora is eddig titokban tartotta a fogságának történetét.

Egy rövid ideig Kouta zavartan ült a zokogó Hidetora mellett, majd finoman a vállára tette a kezét.

- Kérlek, ne gyűlöld magad – mondta halkan. – Az én szememben te is, Lucy is és Nana is fantasztikus emberek vagytok, akik hihetetlen borzalmakat éltek át, akik helyébe mások megőrültek volna vagy megölték volna magukat, de ti kibírtátok, és képesek voltatok megtanulni ezzel együtt élni, és bebizonyítottátok, hogy mennyi emberség, mennyi szeretet lakozik bennetek. Nektek köszönhetem, hogy képes voltam megtalálni a boldogságot, és igenis ti mutattátok meg, hogy van még jóság az emberekben, és most már tudom, milyen egy igazi családban élni, ahol mindenki elfogadja a másikat úgy, ahogy van, függetlenül attól, hogy milyen a múltja. Ezt csak ti tudtátok megtanítani nekem.

Hidetora az ég fel nézett.

- Egy fantasztikus ember van csak közöttünk – mondta rekedten. – Az pedig te vagy, Kouta.

A fiú meglepetten nézett rá.

- Én… de hát… én csak…

- Nem ismerek senkit, akibe ennyi emberség szorult, mint beléd, Kouta. Lucy megölte az apádat és a húgodat, de te képes voltál megbocsátani neki, és értelmet adtál az életének. Csak is teneked köszönheti azt, hogy nem egy emberi roncsként tengődik, hanem mostmár vannak céljai álmai. Erre más nem lett volna képes. Én se lennék. Talán te vagy az egyetlen ember a világon, aki megérti a dicloniusokat, és elfogadja őket úgy, ahogy vannak, hisz csak így kaphattunk menedéked nálad. Ezért gondolom régóta azt, hogy bármit is teszünk Oesiában, végült te leszel az, aki képes lesz elfogadtatni a dicloniusokat a társadalommal.

Kouta meglepetten nézett Hidetorára.

- Hogy én? De hát mit tudok én tenni?

A dicloniusfiú felemelte a sörösüvegét, de aztán rájött, hogy már üres. Kouta nagylelkűen felajánlotta a sajátját.

- Kösz – mondta Hidetora, majd egy hajtásra kiitta. – Emlékszel mit mondtam korábban? Hogy mennyit gondolkodtam a dicloniusok jövőjén? Ma már biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak egy megoldás van arra, hogy szabadon éljünk az emberek között: ha mindent nyilvánosságra hozunk.

Meglepett csend állt be, csak nagy sokára ocsúdott fel Kouta.

- Nyilvánosságra? Meg akarjátok mutatni magatokat a médiának?

- Valami olyasmi – bólintott Hidetora.

- De hát az nagyon kockázatos.

- Kétségtelen. Ám ha körültekintően csináljuk, akkor a létezésünk híre bombaként robban majd a világban, és óriási hatást, hatalmas vitákat fog kiváltani, és többé nem lehet semmit eltussolni velünk kapcsolatban. Pro és kontra érvek sorakoznak majd egymás mellett. Lesznek, akik ugyanúgy el akarnak különíteni minket, veszélyt látnak bennünk, vagy egyszerűen féltik majd tőlünk szeretteiket. Lesznek olyanok, akik fegyverként akarnak majd használni minket. De jelentkezni fognak majd olyan emberek, akik jól emlékeznek arra, hogy valaha volt egy diclonius gyermekük, és felelősségre fognak vonni kórházakat, orvosokat, és követelik vissza a gyermeküket. Lesznek vallási fanatikusok, akik egyfajta halálistennek tartanak majd minket, akiknek meg kell tisztítani ezt a bűnnel fertőzött világot. És ha előáll majd egy olyan helyzet, hogy az egyszerű ember nem tudja eldönteni, hogy kinek higgyen, mit higgyen, akkor kell bevetnünk az utolsó ütőkártyánkat.

Kouta meglepetten hallgatta barátja egyre hangsúlyosabb szavait.

- Mi ez az ütőkártya? – kérdezte.

Hidetora felnézett az égre. Vörös szeme izzott a feszültségtől, teste remegett az izgalomtól. Kouta úgy sejtette, hogy hosszú évek alatt érlelt gondolatok hagyják el barátja száját.

- Az, hogy mi vagyunk az emberiség mentsvára – mondta, és démoni vigyor suhant át rajta. – Az emberi társadalom jelenleg pusztulásra van ítélve. Előbb-utóbb mindenkinek rá kell jönnie arra, hogy szükség van a mutálódásra a fennmaradáshoz. Dicloniusként az emberek óriási esélyt kapnának, és alapvetően változtatná meg a mindennapi életet. Hírtelen mindenki képes lehet arra, hogy emberként értékes munkaerő legyen, hiszen vektorokkal akár a gépeknél is nagyobb teljesítményt lehetne elérni, ráadásul gyorsabb, precízebb munkavégzést eredményezne, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyi energiát lehetne spórolni, ha a dicloniusi erő felváltaná a gépi erőt. Ráadásul a vektorhasználat nem jár fáradtsággal, így egy ember mosolyogva, karjait összekulcsolva lenne képes elvégezni olyan munkát, amire ma többszörös erő lenne szükséges. Hihetetlen, de így el lehet jutni olyan szintre, hogy a hogy a felfokozott teljesítmény nem menne a minőség és a morál rovására. Arról pedig nem is beszélve, hogy ha a világ nagy része dicloniusokból állna, már nem lenne értelme gyilkosságokkal, testi fenyítésekkel próbálkozni, hisz miért próbálnál megölni egy olyan embert, akiknek ugyanúgy különleges képességei vannak, mint neked. Így az embereknek lehetősége lesz végre arra, hogy önerőből védjék meg magukat. Ez a két dolog, úgy gondolom, képes lenne elindítani egy olyan globális folyamatot, ami ha nem is oldaná meg a világ minden problémáját, de egy teljesen új társadalmi rendszert alapozna meg, ami boldogabb, optimistább jövőt tartogathat az emberiségnek.

Hosszú, mély csönd ereszkedett le közéjük. Kouta szótlanul merengett az elé tárt utópiaelméleten. Sose volt filozofikus alkat, nem tudná kritikus szemmel elemezni Hidetora jövőképét. Ráadásul nem is akar ideológiai vitába keveredni a legjobb barátjával, csak teljes szívéből szorítani neki. A dicloniusfiúra látszólag nyugtató hatással volt az, hogy kimondhatta a régóta raktározott gondolatait. Tűnődve nézte a csillagokat, majd mikor találkozott a tekintete Koutával, elnevette magát.

- Persze, lehet, hogy csak javíthatatlan álmodozó vagyok – mondta jó kedélyűen.

- Szerintem meg sikerülhet valóra váltani az elméletedet – mondta Kouta mosolyogva. – Ha ti hárman összefogtok, bármi sikerülhet, amibe belevágtok.

- Meglehet – mondta Hidetora, majd hírtelen talpra ugrott. – Úgyhogy el is kezdem építeni a jövőt.

Kouta meglepetten nézett rá.

- Öhm… hogyan?

- Lopok egy autót.

Koutának leesett az álla.

- MI!

- Mit gondolsz, hogy gyalogolunk Oesiáig? Te csak ne foglalkozz ezzel, Yukától úgyis megkapom majd holnap a magamét. Menj, bújj oda Lucyhoz, hogy ne legyen hiányérzete az úton.

Kouta elpirult, majd elmosolyodott.

- Rendben – mondta.

- Na jó éjt – mondta Hidetora, majd sarkon fordult, és eltűnt az éjszakában.

Kouta mosolyogva nézett utána, mikor már nem látta, kinyitotta a zenedobozt. Még egyszer meghallgatta azt a kis muzsikát, ami valahogyan élete legfontosabb pillanatainak adta meg a háttérzenéjét. Hátradőlt, feje mögött összekulcsolta a kezét, és behunyta a szemét. Meghallgatta még egyszer, utoljára…


	11. Út az ismeretlenbe

Nincs annál rosszabb egy műszaki ismeretek híján lévő autóvezető számára, mint amikor a panelen egyszer csak megjelenik egy villogó pont, és szemet bántóan kezd el folyamatosan jelezni egy ismeretlen műszaki problémát. Ez mindenképpen rossz jel egy olyan autós számára, aki hosszú, több napos utat tervez el. Hidetora először próbált tudomást se venni róla. Egy gépjárműnek számtalan funkciója van, nem kell aggódni azon, ha valami sárgán jelez. Ám mikor ugyanez pirosra váltott, Hidetora komolyan elkezdett neheztelni a lopott terepjáróra. Rásandított az utazótársaira. Lucy unott arccal nézte az elsuhanó tájat, miközben rezignáltan hallgatta a rádióból szóló lanyha popslágert, Nana pedig a műlábait félretéve végigfeküdt a hátsó ülésen, és békésen szuszogott. Elindulásuk óta meglehetősen keveset beszéltek, mindhármukra rossz hatással volt embertársuk hiánya. Már harmadik napja rótták a kilométereket, és csak egy-két benzinkútnál álltak meg üzemanyagért és némi élelemért. Az első éjszakát még egy kisváros moteljében töltötték, a következőt viszont már az autóban, egy erdő szélén. A táj egyre vadabb képet mutatott. Az első nap nagy részében még ultramodern, fizetős autópályán mentek városok, ipari területek és mezőgazdasági földek között, aztán egyre több erdőn mentek keresztül, végül pedig rátértek egy végeláthatatlan országútra, ami már a sivatag előjeleként számon tartott szikies talajú, szegényes füves pusztán húzódott végig. Egyre kisebb volt a forgalom, egyre kevesebb volt a város, és egyre kevesebb benzinkút került az útjukba.

Hidetora idegesen nézte a villogó pontocskát. Mégis, mit érne el azzal, ha szól valamelyik lánynak? Egyik se tud segíteni, sőt, majd őt fogják megszólni, hogy egy ember, ha már megtanult autót vezetni, miért nem ért hozzá műszakilag? Ráadásul nem hiányzik, hogy ők is nekiálljanak idegeskedni. Mindenesetre megpróbált óvatosan, körültekintően, gazdaságosan vezetni, és megállt a következő benzinkútnál, hogy teletankolja a kocsit. Amíg Nana és Lucy elvonultak a mosdóba, Hidetora konzerveket, kenyérfélét és ásványvizet vett a benzinkút büféjében. Közben elgondolkodva nézett kifelé. A végeláthatatlan, sík pusztaságban egyre több sárga foltot lehetett észrevenni. Már közel a sivatag, hamarosan célhoz érnek. A kasszához érve kérdezősködni kezdett Neo-Oesia felől. A tagbaszakadt, szakállas benzinkutas szerint másfélnapi autóútra van, és ez az első jelentős település a nyugati sivatagban. Hidetora megköszönte a segítséget, vett még egy rágógumit és egy doboz cigarettát magának, majd visszament az autóhoz. A két lány lecsapott a frissen vásárolt élelmiszere, és örömmel vették tudomásul, hogy lassan célhoz érnek. Miután elindultak, Hidetora jól megrágott egy rágógumit, majd rányomta a villódzó pontocskára. Ezek után derűsen, a rádióból szóló zene ütemére dobolva vezetett tovább…

Koutáék és a dicloniusok utolsó délelőttje még megható is lehetett volna, ha Hidetora nem parkolt volna le stílusosan egy lopott terepjáróval a ház elé. Így az utolsó, szeretetteljesnek szánt ebéd helyett ismét Yuka és Hidetora éles szóváltását kellett hallgatniuk, mely végén a lány váltig bizonygatta, hogy mennyire utálja a dicloniusfiút, és maga se érti, hogy volt képes összejönni azzal a szociopata szörnyeteggel. A többiek derűs közönnyel szemlélték Yuka panaszáradatát, és pontosan tudták, hogy tele fogja sírni a párnáját, ha Hidetora elmegy. Ebéd után Nana Mayuval visszavonultak a szobájukba, hogy összepakoljanak, Kouta pedig kézen fogta Lucyt, és a saját szobájukba vezette. A lány meglepve látta, hogy hátitáskája megpakolva hevert az ajtó mellett. A fiú behúzta maga mögött az ajtót, majd a szerelme mögé lépett.

- Gondoltam, elpakolok neked, hogy ne kelljen ezzel ügyködnöd indulás előtt – mondta a fiú, miközben hátulról átölelte Lucyt. – Tettem el néhány váltás ruhát, meg hálózsákot.

A lány megfordult, és megcsókolta Koutát.

- Köszönöm. Igazán… nem kellett volna fáradnod… - mondta elcsukló hangon. Kouta szemét is könnyek lepték el, de gyorsan felocsúdott, megtörölte a szemét, és megfogta a lány kezét.

- Szeretnék neked még adni valamit – mondta, és az ágyukhoz vezette Lucyt. Leültek egymás mellé, majd Kouta benyúlt a párnája alá, és kihúzta a zenedobozt és felnyitotta. A dicloniuslány meglepve nézett a fiúra.

- De Kouta, ez… - kezdte, de szavai megakadtak a szomorú dalocska hallatán. Mindig, mikor meghallja, szomorú emlékek jutnak eszébe, szomorú, de éltető erejű, kitartásra buzdító emlékek, amelyek még inkább megszilárdították azt az elhatározását, hogy Hidetorával tart, és hogy küzdeni fog azért, hogy sok-sok évi szenvedés után megtalálja a helyét a világban. Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, már rég megtalálta a helyét – Kouta mellett.

A fiú a zenedobozról felnézett Lucyra, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Emlékszel arra, mikor először találkoztunk? – kérdezte. A lánynak elkalandoztak a gondolatai. Aznap történt, mikor először ölt embert. Négy iskolatársát ölte meg, mert azok agyonverték a kiskutyáját, amit a közelben talált. Megszökött az árvaházból, és eltemette, és ekkor hallotta meg először a zenedoboz dallamát, és látta először Kouta meglepett, csodálkozó tekintetét.

- Igen – mondta Lucy. – Olyan menőnek tartottad a szarvaimat.

Kouta elnevette magát.

- Tényleg? Erre már nem emlékszem. De nem hazudtam. Akkor még… - szavai elakadtak, és zavartan nézett le a zenedobozra. Lucy megfogta a kezét.

- Mond, Kouta… - kezdte bátortalanul. – Miért mondtad azt annak idején, hogy az unokatestvéred egy fiú?

Kouta szomorúan nézett maga elé.

- Tudod, aznap azt mondtad az állatkertben, hogy az volt életed legboldogabb napja. Először azt hittem, túlzol, de utóbb belegondolva még sosem láttam olyan embert, aki annyira boldog volt, mint te aznap. Egyszerűen csak úgy éreztem, hogy nem szabad elrontanom a napodat, mert én már akkor megszerettelek téged, és féltem, hogy azt hiszed, hogy az unokatesómat jobban szeretem, és mindenképp vele akarok lenni. Végül is a vasútállomáson láttál meg minket?

Lucy lehorgasztotta a fejét.

- Még előbb. A fesztiválon. Sajnálom – és a kezébe temette az arcát, de Kouta elvette a kezét, és megcsókolta a lányt. Hosszú, érzelem teljes csókolózásba kezdtek, csak nagy sokára hagyták abba. Aztán a fiú Lucy kezébe adta a zenedobozt.

- Vidd el, kérlek – mondta.

- De hát ez a tied – tiltakozott a dicloniuslány.

- Tudom. Ezért adom oda. Hogy mindenképp visszahozd nekem. Hogy mindenképp visszagyere. Életem során harmadszor búcsúzom el tőled. Szeretném, ha most abban a hitben tenném, hogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy visszatérsz.

Lucy lassan bólintott, majd vetett egy pillantást a zenedobozra. Egy apró tárgyat vett benne észre. Kivette, hogy megnézze.

- Egy kagyló? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

Kouta mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Nem emlékszel?

Lucy elgondolkodva méregette, majd hírtelen beugrott neki.

- Ezt szorongattam végig, mikor először harcoltam Bandouval. De miért…

Kouta hírtelen átölelte a szerelmét, és újra könnyek lepték el a szemét.

- Ez volt a legszebb ajándék, amit valaha is kaptam… - mondta elcsukló hangon.

Lucy nem értette a dolgot, de nem is akarta megérteni. Átengedte magát annak a boldog szomorúságnak, amit a búcsúzás érzése okozott, és a vágy tüzétől égő testük engedett a mindent elsöprő érzelmeiknek.

Egy órával később már mindenki indulásra készen állt, csak a három reklámszatyornyi élelmiszerrel vesződtek, miközben a búcsúzás utolsó momentumai zajlottak. Nana utoljára enni adott Wantának, mert Mayu emlékeztette, hogy ez volt az első házimunka, amit elvállalt. A két lény kisírt szemmel búcsúzkodott, és Nanának ezerszer meg kellett fogadnia, hogy hamar visszatér, sőt még valami meglepetést is fog hozni Mayunak. Yuka dacosan kerülgette Hidetorát, egészen addig, amíg a diclonius az egyik vektorával magához nem rántotta, hogy aztán hosszú percekig csak csókolózzanak.

Végül mind a hatan kimentek az autóhoz, és egyenként elbúcsúztak egymástól. Nana könnyes szemmel köszönte meg Koutának és Yukának, hogy annak idején befogadták, míg Lucy újra és újra bocsánatot kért, hogy fájdalmat okozott nekik, és hogy nagy veszélybe kerültek miatta. Ezután sírással küszködve ültek be a kocsiba. Végül Hidetora elbúcsúzott Mayutól, majd Koutához lépett, és kezet nyújtott neki. Az elfogadta a gesztust, de amikor megszorította a diclonius kézfejét, egy kemény, fémes tárgyat érzett. Hidetora vigyorogva mutatott fel egy kulcsot.

- Hát ez? – kérdezte Kouta meglepetten.

- A motorom kulcsa. A tiéd – mondta a diclonius.

A fiú visszakozott.

- Nem fogadhatom el. Megőrzöm, amíg visszatérsz.

Hidetora furcsa, gúnyos-szomorú mosolyt erőltetett magára.

- Tedd csak el. De a jogsit tedd le előtte.

Kouta értetlenül nézett Yukára, aki viszont szó nélkül odalépett Hidetorához, és megölelte. Miután elengedte, a dicloniusfiú beült az autóba, mozgásba lendítette a motort, és elindultak. Lucy és Nana kihajoltak a kocsiból, hogy utoljára integessenek a szeretteiknek.

- Ég veletek!

- Vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Siessetek haza!

Végül a terepjáró befordult a sarkon. A két lány visszaült a helyére. Hidetora ránézett a zokogó Nanára és a fásult Lucyra, majd halkan megszólalt.

- Úgy érzem, én vagyok a leggonoszabb ember a világon…

Miután az autó befordult a sarkon, Yukának és Mayunak hírtelen halaszthatatlan dolga akadt a házban. Kouta szomorúan pillantott utánuk, majd visszafordult arra a pontra, ahol utoljára látta Lucyt. Lassan benyúlt a zsebébe, és egy apró tárgyat vett ki onnan. A kagylót.

- Ezt őrizd meg. Emlékeztetni fog rám, amíg vissza nem térek – idéződtek fel benne Lucy szavai. Kouta zsebre rakta a kagylót, majd szótlanul elindult a háza felé…

- Ne csináld! Könyörgök, hagyd abba! Elég volt! Ne tedd ezt velem! Inkább meghalok, de ezt ne! Nem bírom, hagyd abba! – rimánkodott könnyes szemmel Hidetora, de nem volt visszaút. Az autó szép lassan megállt alatta.

- Neee! – kiáltott fel, és a kormányra borult, majdnem elsírta magát. – Miért? Már csak pár kilométer. Miért nem bírtad ki addig?

Lucy bosszúsan csóválta a fejét.

- Ha már autót lopsz, miért nem tudtál egy működőképest szerezni?

- Na, hát pont te ne oktassál ki – dörmögte Hidetora, majd indulatosan kiszállt az autóból. Elhasználódott, töredezett, homokkal beszórt betonra lépett. Körülnézett, és ameddig ellátott, a táj aranysárga ruhába burkolózott, a végeláthatatlan síkságot csak néhány dűne és kiálló szikladarab tette egyenetlenné. Az országút, amin haladtak, szinte eggyé vált a sivataggal. Hidetora szemét meresztve pásztázta a látóhatárt, de kilométeres körzetben sem látta nyomát településnek. Iszonyatos forróság telepedett rájuk, a kora délután hőség szinte fojtogatta a kihalt tájat. Hidetora fáradtan sóhajtott, majd a kocsi elejéhez lépett, és felcsapta a motorháztetőt. Sűrű vízgőz csapott fel, benzin és kenőolaj szúrós szaga érződött. Lucy is kiszállt az autóból, és érdeklődve nézte a motortér belsejét, majd Hidetorát. A dicloniusfiú kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát, tűnődve, hozzáértést színlelve vizslatta a blokkot. Végül, úgy öt perc után bizonytalanul megszólalt.

- Akkor… ez itt a motor…

Lucy a kezébe temette az arcát.

- Hidetora, te hülye! Kitől szerezted a jogosítványodat, egy utcai árustól? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.

A dicloniusfiú döbbenten nézett a fajtársára. Alig pár hónapja szocializálódott, de már így kiismeri?

- Akkor most kalandunk véget ért? – kérdezte félve Nana, miután kiszállt az autóból, és érdeklődve vizsgálgatta a homokos talajt.

- Jaj, fogjátok már be – csattant fel Hidetora, majd ellépett az autótól, és rágyújtott egy cigire. Tekintetével követte az országutat, de az beleveszett a sivatag végtelenségébe, csak egy nagyon távoli hegység körvonalai látszódtak. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nem vagyunk messze.

Lucy elgondolkodva nézte a motorblokkot.

- Talán nem is romlott el, csak sok volt neki a meleg. Ha esetleg meg tudnám…

- Lucy, az nem egy ingaóra – szólt közbe Hidetora.

- A mikro sütőt is meg tudtam javítani, pedig te már ki akartad dobni – vágott vissza a lány epésen. – Igazán hagyhatnád, hogy megpróbáljam.

Hidetora a fejét csóválta.

- Ha sikerül is, akkor se fog gyorsan menni. Fogytán van a vizünk, az élelmiszerünk pedig teljesen elfogyott. Ha sokáig vesztegelünk, itt pusztulunk a sivatagban.

- Igazad van – mondta Lucy indulatosan. – Sokkal értelmesebb, ha út közben halunk szomjan. Nézz már körül, nyoma sincs itt lakott területnek.

Hidetora benyúlt a kocsiba, kivett egy térképet, lehajtotta a motorháztetőt, és kiterítette rá. Mind a hárman körbeállták.

- Itt volt az a hely, ahol tegnap az éjszakát töltöttük – mutatott a dicloniusfiú egy pontra. – Innen úgy számoltam, hogy százötven kilométerre van Neo-Oesia. Ennek a nagy részét megtettük, figyeltem a kilométer-számlálót.

Hosszú csend következett, mialatt Hidetora összehajtotta a térképet. Végül Lucy szólalt meg.

- Nem fogunk bírni egy ekkora utat ilyen melegben. Ha elindulsz velünk, azzal halálra ítélsz minket.

Hidetora felsóhajtott.

- Tudom – mondta. – Ezért megyek csak én tovább.

A két lány meglepetten nézett rá.

- Mi? Egyedül mész? – kérdezte Nana ijedten.

- Igen – helyeselt Hidetora. – Jó erőben vagyok, bírni fogom – elővette a hátizsákját, beletett egy flakon vizet, majd a hátára vette. – Lucy, addig próbáld meg megjavítani az autót, de mindenképpen várjatok meg. Ha esetleg jön erre valaki, próbáljátok meg lestoppolni.

- De hát te…

- Ha beérek a városba, szerzek egy kocsit, és visszajövök értetek. Spóroljatok a vízzel. Dicloniusok vagytok, igazán megszokhattátok korábban a nélkülözést – mondta Hidetora, majd elindult az országúton.

- Vigyázz magadra! – szólt utána Nana aggódva. Hidetora intett, majd lendületes léptekkel nekivágott.

Három órával később már csak csoszogott. Kiszáradt, cserepes ajkakkal, lihegve, szédülve rótta az egyhangú kilométereket. Vize már rég elfogyott, de amíg megvolt, addig se volt sok öröme benne, hisz az embertelen hőségben teljesen átforrósodott. Egy idő után már szinte automatikusan lépdelve, vakon ment előre. Egy lélek sem volt a közelben, csak homok, homok és homok. Ahogy hagyta maga mögött a kilométereket, egyre inkább kezdett pánikba esni. Lehet, hogy tévedett, és még nagyon hosszú az út Neo-Oesiáig? Vagy valahol eltévesztette volna az irányt, és bekerültek volna a senki földjére? Próbálta acélosítani a tudatát, és nagyobb tempóra sarkalni magát. Ha feladja, és meghal, azzal a lányokat is halálra ítéli, és minden, amit idáig tettek, felesleges volt. Hogy lehetett ilyen idióta, hogy egyedül, felszerelés nélkül nekivágott egy sivatagi túrának. Léptei elnehezedtek, egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy mintha az egész teste homokká változna. A hőség szinte meggyújtotta, a látása romlott, egyre nehezebben vett levegőt. Hírtelen elbotlott egy kiálló buckában, és elterült a homokban. Vége. Nem bírja tovább. Felfoghatatlan hibát követett el, ami nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy az életébe kerül. Lucy… Nana… cserbenhagyta őket. Megbíztak benne, ő mégis hibát követett el. Végzetes hibát. Ahogy nézte a pergő homokot, hírtelen feltámadt a szél. Kellemetlen, forró szél.

Hidetora elfordította a fejét, amikor halvány, derengő foltokat látott a távolban. Épületek…

A dicloniusfiú hunyorgott, minden igyekezetével próbálta kivenni az elmosódott formákat. Kétségtelen, tényleg olyan, mintha város lenne a távolban. Vagy…

- Istenem, add, hogy ne délibáb legyen… - sóhajtott Hidetora, majd utolsó erőtartalékait felhasználva, vektorai segítségével feltápászkodott, és elindult.

Szerencséje volt. Ahogy közelebb ért, egy kis sivatagi város egyre masszívabb képe jelent meg előtte. Szinte félholtként esett be a csendes, poros utcára, és még épp ki tudta venni a legelső fogadó cégérét. Gyakorlatilag beesett az ütött-kopott helyiségbe, ahol a szokásos késő-délutáni forgalom moraját mintha egyszeriben lehalkították volna. Egy tucat ember döbbenten, néma csendben figyelte, ahogy Hidetora négykézláb csúszva megy a bárpultig, majd embertelen erőfeszítések árán felkapaszkodik, és leül az egyik székre. Aztán farmere zsebéből kivesz egy pénztárcát, kivesz belőle egy bankjegyet, és leteszi a döbbent kocsmáros elé, és így szól:

- Adjon valamit… vizet, limonádét, sört, whiskyt, ecetet, hűtőfolyadékot, mindegy, csak folyékony legyen.

A fáradtságtól azt se vette észre, hogy a kocsmáros döbbenten nézte a szarvait, majd elvette a pénzt, és miközben egy korsó sört csapolt, óvatosan egy kis adag fehér port tett az italba. Hidetora hálásan, egy húzásra kiitta. A fogadóban még mindig néma csendben figyelték a dicloniusfiút.

- Köszönöm. Szükségem van egy autóra… - csak ennyit tudott mondani. Hidetora szeme előtt hírtelen összecsúszott a világ. Fel sem fogta, hogy mi történik vele, csak belezuhant egy feneketlen sötétségbe.

Hidetora tudata csak nagyon lassan, szinte darabonként normalizálódott. Sokáig csak öntudatlanul lebegett a sötétségben, majd emlékei lassan visszatértek. Mikor kezdte visszanyerni az eszméletét, és nagy nehezen rájött, honnan jött és hova tart, egyre kellemetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Háta mögül kellemes hűvöst érzett, de rájött, hogy nem fekvő, hanem ülő pozícióban van. Nem akarta kinyitni a szemét, inkább fülelt, de semmit sem hallott. Megmozdult, de rájött, hogy akadályozva van a mozgásban, ráadásul fémes csörgés hallott. Ez furcsa… Hidetora körbetapogatta magát és környezetét. Rájött, hogy teljesen meztelen, és kemény padlón ül egy fém falhoz támaszkodva. Pulzusszáma növekedni kezdett… Nem, ez lehetetlen… Óvatosan a jobb kezével a balhoz nyúlt, és megfogta a csuklóját. Egy fém pánt volt rajta, ami egy láncban folytatódik… Hidetora kezdett pánikba esni… Ez nem lehet… Nagy nehezen rászánta magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét. A neoncsövek fénye hosszú másodpercekig elvakította, aztán hunyorogva körülnézett. Egy jókora terem egyik végében volt, meztelenül, kiláncolva…

- NEEE! – Hidetora felüvöltött, majd dúvadként kezdte rángatni a láncait, de azok stabilan a helyükön maradtak. Vektoraival hiába csapkodott össze-vissza, nem tudta se a padlót, se a falat lebontani, se a láncokat elvágni. Pontosan egy olyan helyre került, amit a dicloniusok elkülönítésére alakítottak ki. A fém falra merőlegesen két téglafalat építettek, de ezek már kívül estek Hidetora hatótávolságán, vele szemben pedig nem üvegfal, hanem a börtönökhöz hasonló vasrács volt. A dicloniusfiú kétségbeesetten felüvöltött, de a láncok rángatásával és a vektorai csapkodásával csak saját magát fárasztotta le. Végül feladta, és lihegve gondolta végig az esélyeit. Erre azért nem számított. Több ezer kilométerre Kakuzawától is ugyanezt a módszert alkalmazzák? Vagy ez azt jelenti, hogy belesétált annak a csapdájába, akit épp keresett? Ám képtelen volt tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. Annak idején megfogadta, hogy inkább meghal, minthogy még egyszer ebbe a végtelenül megalázó helyzetbe kerüljön. Feszülten gondolkodott valamiféle menekülőúton, mikor léptek zaját hallotta. Két férfi jelent meg a rács másik oldalán, majd elhúzták a tolózárat, és benyitottak. Egy tagbaszakadt, borostás, cserzett arcbőrű, lófarkat viselő idősebb, és egy magas, vékony testalkatú, szőke hajú fiatalabb férfi mosolyogva nézték a rongálást, amit Hidetora a vektoraival művelt.

- Jó tippet kaptunk – mondta mély hangon az idősebb. – Így már pontosan ismerjük a hatótávolságát.

Hidetora gratulált magának gondolatban. Már azelőtt fölénybe kerültek, mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna.

- Kérem – kezdte tárgyilagosan. – Itt nyilván valamilyen tévedés történt. Eresszenek el, meg kell beszülnünk egy fontos dolgot.

- Pofa be! – szakította félbe a fiatalabb férfi. – Apa, mit csinálunk vele? – fordult a másikhoz. – Megöljük?

Hidetora megfeszült.

- Várjanak! Békével jöttem! – mondta idegesen.

- Mi meg azzal megyünk – vonta meg a vállát az idősebb, és a fiához fordult. – Szólunk az illetékesnek. Majd ők eldöntik, mi legyen vele.

- Kérem! – próbálkozott Hidetora. – Látom itt ismerik a dicloniusokat. De sok minden változott, Kakuzawa meghalt, a karantént felszámolták. Most már segíteni kell a dicloniusokat, nem elzárni és megölni.

Az idősebb férfi ingerülten előkapott egy stukkert, és Hidetora szeme közé célzott vele.

- Segíteni? – ordította, egy pillanat alatt elveszítve hűvös stílusát. – Azt mondtad, segíteni? Egy olyan fajon, aki miatt el kellett hagynom a szülővárosomat, és akik miatt még mindig állandó félelemben élünk? Nem, inkább mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy eltöröljem a föld színéről a fajtátokat. Legszívesebben megöltelek volna, amiért volt pofád besétálni ide, úgyhogy örülj neki, hogy még életben vagy.

Hidetorát elfutotta a pulykaméreg.

- A kurva anyátokat! – kiáltott fel, és ököllel a falba vágott. – Félholtan érkeztem meg a sivatagból, semmi másra nem vágytam, mint egy vödör hideg folyadékra, maguk meg ok nélkül bezártak ide anélkül, hogy meghallgatták, mit akarok. Mégis, mi a faszért kéne nekem örülnöm?

Az idősebb férfi elvigyorodott.

- Ja értem, szóval csak vízért jöttél? Ó, hát miért nem ezzel kezdted? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Fiam, a vendégünk szomjas, légy szíves hozz neki vizet.

A fiatalabb férfi kuncogott, majd kiment egy kis időre a teremből. Mikor visszatért, magával húzott egy jókora slagot.

Hidetora elsápadt.

- Ezt nem teheti – hebegte. – Bassza meg, nem bánhat úgy velem, mint egy kutyával.

- Nem is bánok úgy veled – mondta a férfi, miközben kézbe vette a slagot, a fia meg újra kiment. – A kutyámat sokkal többre tartom.

- Nyithatom, apa? – kérdezte a fiú távolról kiáltva.

Az apa Hidetora felé fordította a slagot.

- Ne sajnáld.

Vékony, de erős vízsugár csapódott a dicloniusba. Felordított, a kezével és a vektoraival próbálta hárítani a rá zúduló vizet, de ellenállása még inkább felbátorította a férfit. Végült, öt perc kinzás után az apa intett a fiának, aki kiment, és elzárta a slagot. Hidetora addigra már a fal tövében összekuporodva ült, vacogott a jéghideg víztől, és gyűlölettől izzó vörös szemekkel nézett a férfira.

- Ha látnád magad, te sem tagadnád, hogy szörnyeteg vagy – mondta az, és megvetően kiköpött. Ezután megfordult, kilépett a rácsos ajtón, behúzta maga mögött, és egy utolsó gyűlölettel teli pillantás után távozott.

Hidetora még percekig a hűlt helyét nézte, majd igyekezett melegíteni magán, miközben remegve nézett körül a teremben. Hiába volt felszerelésben és minőségében puritánabb Kakuzawa karanténjainál, egy diclonius számára így is lehetetlen a menekülés. Nem szabadott volna hagynia, hogy ez megismétlődjön. Felidéződött benne a fogsága és a szabadulása, de tudta, hogy azt az esélyt csak egyszer használhatta ki.


	12. Egy gyilkos születése

Nakata Hisao tiszthelyettes rágyújtott egy cigarettára, hogy így kezdje meg a szokásos huszonnégy órás őrségét. Alig pár perce váltotta a társát, aki aztán viharos gyorsasággal hagyta el az őrhelyet, hogy hazatérhessen a családjához. A sziklás hegységesbe épített, nehezen megközelíthető kutatólaboratórium elhagyása még autóval is komoly időt jelentett. Emellett bizonyos költségvetési problémák is hátrányt jelentettek az itt dolgozóknak. Hisao régóta tudta, hogy a kutatásokba fektetett pénz nagy részét a főigazgató a kamakurai laborjába fekteti, ezt a félreeső, ütött-kopott épületet inkább a selejtes egyedek számára építették. Gyengeelméjű, összeomlott tudatú, nyomorék dicloniusok kerültek ide, akiket néhány utolsó kísérlet és vizsgálat után, mint egy állatot, elaltatnak. Hisaot mindig nyomasztotta, hogy emberi roncsok felett kellett őrködnie, de valamivel nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, mintha Kamakurában kéne dolgoznia, ahol a jóval magasabb fizetés ellensúlyozásaként igen magas a veszélyességi faktor is…

Itt, a hegyekben béke van, nyomasztó, szomorú béke az emberi mivoltuk utolsó darabját is elvesztő dicloniusok és a velük foglalkozó orvosok, tudósok között, itt fegyveres őr csak korlátozott számban található, hiszen nem sok értelme lenne egy halott helyet egy hadsereggel őrizni.

Hisao nekilátott legelső feladatának. Műanyag tálcára műanyag evőeszközöket tett, majd egy speciális turmixgépbe kínosan kimérve pakolta be a megadott anyagokból és komponensekből az előírt mennyiséget. Nem felejtett el megfelelő gyógyszereket és különböző orvosi oldatokat is tenni az egyvelegbe, hogy aztán mindezt összeturmixolva egy undok, piszkosfehér színű, csomós grízszerű ételt kapjon. Ezt mind beleöntötte egy műanyag mélytányérba.

Hisao negyvenes kinézetű, korán őszülő, vékony testalkatú, kefebajszú egyén volt. Irodája meglehetősen egyszerű volt, a vezérlőpult mellett csak egy egyszerű asztal volt, mellette két székkel, valamint volt egy szekrény és egy heverő. Az asztalon volt Hisao szolgálati gépfegyvere, valamint néhány személyes tárgya, köztük egy bekeretezett kép, ami egy kerti partit ábrázolt. Ő is rajta volt, egyik kezében egy üveg sör, a másikban épp nyílt tűzön sült húst forgatott egy villával. Duci felesége a kisebbik fiát ölelve mosolygott bele a fényképezőgépbe, a nagyobbik fiú pedig érdeklődve figyelte az apját. Hisao nagyon szerette ezt a képet, mindig magánál hordta, és gyakran pillantott rá.

Hírtelen kívülről hangos léptek kezdtek visszhangot verni. Megérkezett az az ember, aki korábban a fényképet készítette. Hisao elmosolyodott, mikor Nakamura Daisuke parancsnok, a helyi őrség vezetője unott arccal belépett az irodába.

- Hallod, igazán megkínálhatnál egy kávéval – mondta az érkező, miközben hátizsákját és pisztolytáskáját lerakta az asztalra. – A faszért hívják be az embert éjszakai műszak után.

- Neked is jó napot, Daisuke – mondta Hisao fejcsóválva. – Nagyfiú vagy, szolgáld ki magad. Most épp Hidetora étkét állítom össze.

A parancsnok megvetően felhorkant, és a vezérlőpult feletti nagy üvegfalon túli terembe nézett. Egy kivilágított, hófehér, steril terem végén egy falhoz láncolt, meztelen fiú feküdt háttal a két őrnek. Mozdulatlanul feküdt, első pillantásra eszméletlennek tűnt, de szemei félig nyitva voltak, és fásultan nézett maga elé.

- Ja, hogy ez még itt van? – kérdezte Daisuke gúnyosan, és valóban nekiállt kávét csinálni magának. Kisportolt testalkatú, hátrafésült hajú, magas harmincas férfi volt, aki meglehetősen korán lett fontos pozíciót betöltő személy a karanténban. Hisaoval régi barátok voltak, tulajdonképpen Daisuke szerezte neki a tiszthelyettesi állást az őrségben, mikor egy leépítés során kirúgták a korábbi munkahelyéről.

Miközben várta, hogy lefőjön a kávé, fintorogva nézte, ahogy Hisao kevergeti azt az undorító masszát.

- Nem hiszem, hogy sokáig kell még kiszolgálni az urat – mondta Daisuke félvállról. – Bármikor jöhet a vén Kakuzawa parancsa, hogy végezzük ki.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Hisao. – Bár én sajnálom. Tudod, elég rendes fickónak tűnik.

- Ez? – mutatott Hidetora felé döbbenten Daisuke. – Akkor lesz rendes, ha végre halott lesz. Miatta kell mostanság állandóan túlóráznunk.

- Ő legalább nem olyan, mint a többiek – mondta Hisao fejcsóválva. – Teljesen épelméjű. Néha beszélek vele pár szót, és többnyire teljesen normálisan viselkedik.

Daisuke megrovóan nézett a barátjára.

- Beszélsz vele? Azért ezzel ne dicsekedj mindenkinek, ha lehet.

Hisao fáradtan legyintett.

- A kisebbik fiam veszélyesebb, mint ez a szerencsétlen – mondta. – Ráadásul szegény képes lett volna dicloniusként is normálisan élni, hiszen férfi, se szarvai, se vektorai. Persze a műtét kudarc volt, a fiú meg csak selejt maradt. Miután jól megkínozták Kamakurában, idehozták. Annyi kísérletezgetés után csoda, hogy a tudatánál maradt.

Daisuke vállat vont, majd nagyot szürcsölt a kávéjából.

- Gondolj arra, hogy ha meghal, több időd lesz a családodra. Úgyis tervezzük már egy ideje, hogy elvisszük a srácaidat egy nagy túrára, nem?

- De, tényleg – bólintott Hisao. – Na, kész van.

A tiszthelyettes lerakta az asztalra a tálcát, amin víz, egy szelet kenyér és egy tál piszkosfehér kotyvalék volt, mindezek műanyag evőeszközök mellett. Daisuke elhúzta az orrát.

- Nem mondom, királyi lakoma – mondta megvetően.

- Ha már úgyis meghal, kaphatna normális kaját is – jegyezte meg Hisao.

- Persze, majd grillpartit rendezünk neki – mondta a fejét csóválva Daisuke.

A tiszthelyettes legyintett, majd turkálni kezdett a táskájában, és kivett egy kis csomagot, majd rátette Hidetora tálcájára.

- Hát ez meg mi? – kérdezte Daisuke meglepetten.

- Csak egy kis sütemény. A feleségem sütötte. Hoztam Hidetorának egyet, szerintem szereti. Végül is csak egy gyerek.

- Hülye vagy? Kár belé! – bődült fel a parancsnok, majd felkapta, kicsomagolta és élvezettel beleharapott a krémes piskótába. Hisao szólni se tudott a döbbenettől. – Isteni lehet ilyen nő mellett élni. Imádom a feleséged konyhaművészetét, haver, te meg elpocsékolod erre a pöcsre. Az bezzeg sose jut eszedbe, hogy én is édesszájú vagyok.

A tiszthelyettes csak lassan ocsúdott fel.

- Bazd meg, Daisuke, benned egy fikarcnyi emberi érzés sincsen? – kérdezte felháborodottan.

- De – mondta csámcsogva a parancsnok. – De ilyet Hidetorára nem fogok pazarolni.

- Csak tudnám, mi bajod vele.

- Csupán annyi, hogy él. Itt kuporog, sértődötten néz azzal a nagy vörös szemével, mintha ölni akarna a pillantásával, de amúgy a légynek se tud ártani. Ennek ellenére úgy megerősítik az őrséget, mintha egy tömeggyilkost tartanának fogva. Szóval ki szívja meg legjobban – és Daisuke teátrálisan magára mutatott.

- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha Hidetora kérte volna, hogy zárják be ide, és fegyveres őrök vigyázzanak rá – mondta Hisao megrovóan.

- Legalább lenne normális diclonius – morogta Daisuke. – Vektorokkal, meg gyilkos indulattal, de ez? Ráadásul nem is lány, szóval az utolsó élvezeti faktor is kilőve.

Hisao döbbenten nézett a barátjára.

- Fúj, Daisuke, te ritka perverz vagy.

A parancsnok fáradtan legyintett, majd felállt, fogta a tálcát és a pisztolyát, és az elkülönítőbe nyíló ajtóhoz lépett.

- Na, essünk túl rajta, aztán pókerezzünk egyet – mondta, majd benyitott a karanténba.

A földön fekvő Hidetora egy apró mozdulattal se jelezte, hogy felfogta volna, hogy a két őr benyitott hozzá. Továbbra is fáradt szemekkel nézte maga mellett a hófehér falat.

- Ebédidő van – kurjantotta el magát Daisuke, majd elindult a diclonius felé.

- Várj! – szólt rá Hisao, majd az ajtó melletti műszerpanelhez lépett. – Mindjárt beüzemelem a gépet.

- Hagyd a francba.

- Mi? Nem mehetsz oda. Tiltja a szabályzat.

- Én vagyok a parancsnok, nem? – kérdezte hátrafordulva Daisuke, majd odalépve Hidetorához belerúgott a lábába. – Te meg ne csinálj úgy, mintha aludnál. Kajaidő van.

Hidetora lassan felült, és a falhoz kúszott. Borzalmas állapotban volt. Teste csontsovány volt, tele hegekkel, gyógyulófélben lévő sebekkel és kék-zöld foltokkal. Haja csapzottan lógott a szemébe, szarvai körül jól látható hegek voltak. Gyűlöletes undorral nézett fel Daisukéra.

- Na, most pedig kérd szépen az ételt – mondta a férfi, miközben a tálcát lóbálta a diclonius előtt. – Mondd szépen: kérem szépen, Nakamura parancsnok.

- Ne csináld már, Daisuke – mondta Hisao, miközben lassan közeledett. – Add oda neki, aztán hagyjuk békén.

- Ó, nem, a kis Hidetora addig nem kap enni, amíg nem kéri szépen. Na gyerünk, te szörnyeteg, kérd szépen. Pitizzél egy kicsit.

A diclonius gyilkos pillantást vetett a parancsnokra, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

- Kérem szépen, Nakamura parancsnok – mondta halkan.

Daisuke felnevetett.

- Látod, Hisao? Így lehet megnevelni. Előbb-utóbb jó háziállat lenne belőle – mondta, majd letette Hidetora elé a tálcát, majd a diclonius fejét erőteljesen megtaszította lefelé, hogy majdnem belefejelt az ételébe. – Zabálj!

Hidetora belekanalazott az ételébe, evett egy kanállal, és elfintorodott. Majd felnézett Daisukéra.

- Azért ha végeztem, dugd fel magadnak a tálcát – mondta.

A parancsnok egy pillanat alatt lehajolt hozzá, és szájba vágta. Majd torkon ragadta és a falhoz szorította.

- Na, mondasz még ilyeneket? – ordította bele Hidetora arcába. A diclonius megfeszült, és meglendítette ökölbe szorított kezét, de a láncok miatt nem érte el a parancsnok arcát. Az válaszul folyamatosan ütlegelni kezdte a fiú arcát és gyomrát, amíg Hisao el nem rángatta onnan. Hidetora zihálva, vérző orral és felrepedt ajkakkal dőlt el a fal mellett.

- Egyvalamit megígérek, te kis pöcs – ordította Daisuke indulatosan, a tiszthelyettes szorításából. – Ha végre megkapjuk a parancsot, én személyesen foglak kivégezni, és hosszú, szenvedéssel teli halálod lesz, ezt garantálom. Otthon lehetnék a csajommal, de helyette itt kell hallgatnom a beszólogatásaidat, de ezt rohadtul meg fogod bánni.

- Állj már le – mondta neki Hisao, miközben az ajtó felé tuszkolta. – Különben is hogyhogy otthon van a barátnőd? Nem dolgoznia kéne?

Daisuke egyik mérgelődésből a másikba fordult.

- Azt mondta, rosszul érzi magát. Tudod, női ügy… Szóval otthon maradt.

Éppen odaértek a vasajtóhoz, mikor Hidetora felnevetett. Hosszan, teátrálisan, gúnyosan nevetett, miközben felült, és megtörölte a vérző orrát. Daisuke azonnal megfordult.

- Mi van, nem volt elég? – kérdezte fenyegetően.

Hidetora nevetve bólogatott.

- De, tökéletesen megmutatta, hogy kell megverni egy magatehetetlen embert, gratulálok. De nem baj, jól el tudok szórakozni magán.

Daisuke megropogtatta az ujjait, és lassan elindult a diclonius felé.

- Valóban? Szórakoztatónak tartasz, Hidetora? – kérdezte.

Hidetora nevetve ingatta meg a fejét.

- Hát elég szánalmas ember maga. Még a kollégája is hülyének nézi. Nem igaz, főnök? – szólt oda Hisaonak.

A tiszthelyettes, miközben próbálta Daisukét visszafogni, szigorúan ránézett Hidetorára.

- Ha van eszed, fogd be, és edd meg az adagodat. Ne akard eljátszani a szerencsédet.

- Én aztán nem – mondta Hidetora. – De azt igazán elmesélhetné a barátjának, hogy a váltás után hova ment a kollégája olyan nagy sietséggel.

Daisuke és Hisao összenézett.

- Miről beszél ez a kis görcs? – kérdezte a parancsnok szigorúan.

- Mondja csak neki, főnök - mondta Hidetora. - Mondja el neki, hogy amíg a parancsnok úr itt éli ki perverz vágyait, addig a kollégái szépen sorra döngetik meg a barátnőjét.

Daisuke lerázta magáról Hisaot, odalépett a leláncolt fiúhoz, torkon ragadta, és a stukkerét a fejéhez nyomta.

- Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halkan, miközben kibiztosította a fegyverét.

Hidetora hörögve vette a levegőt, de még így is beleröhögött a képébe a parancsnoknak.

- Tudja, mi a jó abban, hogy emberszámba se vesznek? Az, hogy a kollégái fennhangon dicsekednek egymással a mocskos kis történeteikkel, mintha én itt se lennék. És néha tényleg elég jól szórakozom az ilyeneken, főleg, ha azt mondogatják, hogy Nakamura parancsnok csaja micsoda pózokban…

Daisuke felordított, és ha Hisao még időben nem fogta volna le, valószínűleg főbe lőtte volna a dicloniust. Így is többször fejbe és hasba rúgta Hidetorát, aki véres fejjel csúszott össze ültő helyébe. A tiszthelyettes minden erejét bevetve tuszkolta vissza az irodába az őrjöngő parancsnokot, majd leültette az egyik székre.

- Ez az utolsó kis szemétláda! – ordította közben magánkívül Daisuke. – Esküszöm, meg fogom ölni, de előtte úgy megkínzom, hogy rimánkodni fog a halálért. Levágom a végtagjait, lenyúzom a bőrét, kiszúrom a szemét… mi bajod?

Hisao elgondolkodva állt felette.

- Menj haza – mondta tárgyilagosan. – Tudom, hogy már régóta gyanítod, hogy megcsal. Menj haza, essél túl rajta.

Daisuke idegesen nézett maga elé.

- Nem tehetem… munkaidő van – mondta.

- Majd én tartom a hátam, ha ellenőrzés lesz. Ennyit igazán megtehetek érted. Menj haza.

Daisuke egy percig tehetetlenül ült, aztán bólintott, egy szó nélkül vette a táskáját, és kurta köszönés után elhagyta az őrszobát.

Hisao sóhajtva rogyott le a székre. Átnézett az üveglapon keresztül Hidetorához. A diclonius összerogyva feküdt a fal mellett, és kifejezéstelenül meredt maga elé. Étele érintetlenül volt mellette. Hisao a mikrofonhoz nyúlt, de aztán meggondolta magát, legyintve gondolt arra, hogy legalább ő nem zavarja szerencsétlent. Ezután elvégzett néhány rutinellenőrzést, majd ételt melegített magának, rágyújtott egy cigarettára, és belemerült egy izgalmas sci-fi könyvbe. Néha rápillantott Hidetorára, de fél órán keresztül meg se mozdult. Aztán lassan megmozdult, egy sóhajtással kísérve felült, és az étel után nyúlt, és komótos tempóban kanalazni kezdte a furcsa grízszerűséget. Minden egyes kanál után egyre gyorsabban kezdett enni. Hisao megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy Hidetorából még nem halt ki az élni akarás, annak ellenére, hogy napjai meg vannak számlálva. Közben a diclonius kimondottan kapkodva kezdett enni, majd hírtelen a torkához kapott, és köhögni, majd fuldokolni kezdett. Hisao úgy pattant fel, mintha megcsípték volna. Hidetora egyre görcsösebben köhögött, négykézláb ereszkedett, és a pohár víz után nyúlt, de elvétette, a víz kiborult a padlóra. Hisao felmarkolta a kulcscsomóját, és berontott az elkülönítőbe. Ha Hidetora most hal meg, azt nem csak ő, hanem Daisuke is megjárja, és komoly szankciókra számíthatnak. Mire odaért, a diclonius már a fulladásos halál szélén állt, teste görcsösen rángatózott.

- Hidetora! – kiáltott fel a tiszthelyettes, de ekkor a rángatózás abbamaradt, a fiú mozdulatlanul elterült a padlón. Hisao ijedten hajolt le hozzá, majd megfogta a csuklóját, hogy kitapintsa a pulzusát. Ám ekkor Hidetora hirtelen feléledt, megragadta a tiszthelyettes karját, felült és gonoszul rávigyorgott Hisaora.

- Öhm… jól vagy? Nem érzed rosszul… - csak eddig ért el a mondandójában. Feje minden átmenet nélkül levált a testétől, és az utolsó döbbent arckifejezést magán hordozva elgurult a terem vége felé. Teste bő vérzuhataggal kísérve oldalra dőlt. Hidetora kifejezéstelen arccal nézte végig Hisao halálát, majd szemügyre vette a vektorait, és elmosolyodott.

Sikerült mindenkit átvernie. Csak ő tudta, hogy az átalakítás teljes sikerrel végződött, és megszerezte a dicloniusok titkos képességét. És ezt az elejétől fogva sikerült titkolnia. A kezdettől fogva tervezett szökésének pillanatáig.

Hidetora a vektorával lenyúlt a néhai tiszthelyettes övére, leakasztotta a kulcscsomót, majd a megfelelő kulccsal kinyitotta bilincseinek zárait. Lassan, remegve, bizonytalanul állt fel. Érezte a teste gyengeségét, a zsibbadt fájdalmat izmaiban, de érezte a vektorok természetfeletti, pusztító erejét is. Lenézett áldozata fejetlen testére, és észrevett egy ezüstszínű dobozt, ami a zsebéből esett ki. Egy márkás cigaretta doboza volt. Miután felvette és kinyitotta, látta, hogy a fele már elfogyott, és benne volt egy nagyon szép, díszes fém öngyújtó is. Ezalatt léptek zaja hallatszott, majd hirtelen kiáltozás és riasztó fülsiketítő egyvelege verte fel az épületet, aztán berontott a karanténba három fegyveres őr.

- Kezeket fel! Adja meg magát4 Ne mozduljon! – ordítozták.

Hidetora hidegvérrel kihúzott egy szál cigit, majd első kattintásra meggyújtotta. Az első szívás után bódult szédülés kerítette hatalmába. Hunyorogva nézett a három fegyveres felé, majd elmosolyodott.

- Idióták.

És a karantén falait vér festette vörösre…


	13. Csata az éjszakában

Hidetora egy pillanat alatt felriadt. Lihegve fogta lüktető fejét, miközben zihálva nézett körül. Nem nyugodott meg a látványtól. Máskor, ha a szabadulásának napjáról álmodott, legalább kényelmes ágyban, az utóbbi időben a meztelen Yuka meleg teste mellett ébredt fel, amitől képes volt túltenni magát a gyakran ismétlődő rémálmain. De most, annyi év után megint ki kéne találni valami nagy tervet, hogy minél előbb kiszabaduljon, mert igencsak aggódott Lucyért és Nanáért. Megpróbálhatna megint színészkedni, hátha megint bevesznek egy fulladásos halált, de volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy az a férfi előbb ereszt egy golyót a fejébe, mint hogy alkalmazza rajta a Heimlich-fogást. Hidetora visszaemlékezett a lófarkas, tagbaszakadt alakra. Mérhetetlen, pusztító gyűlöletet sugárzott a tekintete. Akár kapcsolatban volt a titokzatos idegennel, akár nem, tény, hogy ismeri a dicloniusokat, tisztában van a képességeikkel, és valószínűleg személyes tragédia kapcsolat össze velük, ami miatt mérhetetlen az irántuk táplált gyűlölete. Így viszont nehéz lesz az ő oldalára állítani.

Hidetora felsóhajtott, és ingerülten megrázta a láncait. Éhes és szomjas volt, nikotinhiánya volt, WC-re is ki kellene mennie, ráadásul nagyon aggódott a két lányért. Tényleg elszokott már attól, hogy kikössék, mint egy kutyát. Bár diclonius volt, volt már annyi szabad év mögötte, hogy meg tudta szokni a kényelmet, a jó ételeket, a szórakozás formáit, a barátságokat, a párkapcsolatokat, ha valaki meg megpróbálta volna megölni, még a vektorait se kellett használnia. Hidetora önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, ha arra gondolt, hogy milyen menő srác lett belőle emberként, de dicloniusként teljesen elpuhányodott. Annak idején négy évig bírta az állandó bezártságot, a fájdalmas kísérleteket, a magányt, a bezártságot. Ma a töredékét se bírná. Legalább a cigijét nála hagyhatták volna…

A töprengésből egy egyre erőteljesebb zaj zökkentette ki. A téglafal, mely az elkülönítő két oldalán volt, nem szűrte úgy a zajokat, mint a háta mögött lévő fém fal. Ezért egyértelműen kivehető volt, hogy odakint történik valami. Kiáltozások, sikoltozások, fegyverdörrenések hallatszottak. Hidetora megfeszült, és lázasan hallgatózott. Imádkozott, hogy ne Nana és Lucy miatt legyen pánik. A két lány képtelen lenne bárki ellen is felvenni a harcot. Lucy már a vektorait se tudja használni, egyetlen fegyvere egy revolver, amit még a szökésénél szerzett. Nana is csak korlátozott módon képes a vektorhasználatra, ráadásul ő enyhén szólva se az a harcos típus.

Körülbelül tíz percig folyamatosan hallatszottak a zajok kívülről, mikor hirtelen kerékcsikorgás és motorhang vegyült a kaotikus hangzavarba, majd pár másodperc múlva egy súlyos tárgy kívülről bezúzta a téglafalat. Hidetora összekuporodva próbált védekezni a ráhulló törmelékektől, majd odanézett, ahol a fal ledőlt, és elvakította egy reflektor fénye. Hunyorogva próbálta kivenni, hogy az összetört autó milyen típusú, mikor hangokat hallott a belsejéből.

- Jaj, Lucy, ezt miért kellett? Bevertem a fejem, és nem találom a bal lábam.

- Mondtam, hogy kapaszkodj. Különben sem én tehetek róla, hogy nem tudsz vigyázni magadra.

- Mi? Pontosan miattad vannak műkezeim és –lábaim. Talán arról nem te tehetsz?

- Vond le a tanulságot. Mindig láb alatt voltál. Régen is, most is.

- Ez nem igaz! Mayu is azt mondja, hogy most már sokkal ügyesebb vagyok. Egyszer még ebédet is csináltam egyedül.

- Az akkor volt, mikor utána mindenkinek gyomorrontása volt?

- Utállak!

Újabb falrész omlott le, majd a törmelékek közül előbújt Nana, kezében az egyik műlábával, majd miután bemutatott egy hibátlan hasra esést, a földön ülve csatolta vissza leesett végtagját, miközben körülnézett, és meglátta – Hidetorát. Néhány hosszú másodpercig szótlanul néztek egymásra, majd a dicloniusfiú türelmesen megszólalt.

- Lennél szíves… - csak idáig jutott, mert Nana felsikoltott, és két eséssel együtt is villámgyorsan rohant vissza az autóba.

- Lucy, itt van!

- Kicsoda?

- Hát Hidetora.

- Remek. Lesz pár megjegyzésem hozzá.

- De most nem beszélhetsz vele.

- Ugyan miért nem?

- Mert szerintem nem akarja, hogy bárki beszéljen vele.

- Nana, te nagyon beüthetted a fejed…

- Nem! Hidetora itt van, ki van láncolva, és nincs rajta ruha…

Csapódás, robaj, törmelékomlás, majd egy szűk nyíláson keresztül Lucy tuszkolta ki magát. Majd felegyenesedett, leporolta a ruháját, majd meglátta Hidetorát – és elmosolyodott. Komótosan odasétált a kiláncolt dicloniusfiúhoz, leguggolt elé, és megsimogatta a fejét.

- Szia, kicsi Hidetora. Jöttelek megmenteni.

- Hogy fulladnál meg – mondta a fiú lelombozva.

Ezalatt Nana is előjött, félve nézett feléjük, arca egészen vörös lett.

- Öhm… Lucy… ami ott van neki alul… az… - dadogta zavartan.

- Bekaphatod, ami ott van – csattant fel feszülten Hidetora. – Ahelyett, hogy engem nézegettek, nem szereznétek vissza a ruháimat, cuccaimat és ennek a szarnak a kulcsát? Ott lesz valahol a rácson túl.

- Öhm… izé… rendben – Nana bizonytalanul elindult a rácsok felé, majd megrángatta a tolóajtót, de nem nyílt ki. - Öhm… azt hiszem, be van zárva.

- Mi az hogy be van zárva? – ordította magánkívül Hidetora. – Diclonius vagy, te szerencsétlen!

- Ja, tényleg – mondta Nana, majd egy vektorcsapással bezúzta a rácsokat, majd kilépett, és tanácstalan arccal elindult jobbra. Hidetora egyedül maradt Lucyval, aki derűsen mosolygott az ingerült dicloniusfiún.

- Jól szórakozol? – kérdezte az a lánytól. – Hogy kerültetek ide?

- Az autóval – mondta Lucy, és fejével az összetört terepjáró felé bökött. – Kábé egy órámba került, hogy megjavítsam, nagyokos.

- Igen? Akkor mi tartott idáig, nagyokos?

- Talán az, hogy rá kellett jönnöm, hogy kell autót vezetni.

Hidetora szemügyre vette az anyagi kárt, majd epésen megjegyezte:

- Mindig is tudtam, hogy a nőknek nincs érzéke az autóvezetéshez.

- Én meg ma tanultam meg, hogy a férfiak előbb cselekednek, és csak azután gondolkodnak.

Hosszú másodpercekig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd durcásan elfordultak.

- Miért zártak ide? - kérdezte Lucy fejcsóválva, miközben körülnézett.

- Fogalmam sincs. Beértem a városba, bementem a kocsmába, hogy igyak egy sört, aztán elájultam, és itt találtam magam. Valószínűleg belekevertek valami szar port.

- Készültek volna arra, hogy jövünk? De az hogy lehet?

- Biztos Kouta nyomott fel minket. Mindig is gyanús volt…

- Hülye vagy? Ő sose tenne ilyet azok után, hogy…

- Csak hülyülök, Lucy – sóhajtott Hidetora. – Jut eszembe, mi történik odakint? – kérdezte. A külső zajok továbbra se halkultak.

- Nem tudom. Éjszaka van, nem sokat láttam, csak futkosó embereket, és néhány testet is láttam a földön. Valami történik, de nem tudom, mi. Gyorsan el kéne tűnni innen.

- Nem. Valakivel beszélnem kell.

Közben Nana visszaérkezett, kezében egy kulcscsomó, valamint Hidetora táskája és ruhái. Fejét elfordítva közeledett Lucyék felé, de ebből megint egy példás hasra vágódás és két végtag elvesztése lett. Lucy felcsóválva kapta fel a kulcscsomót, miközben Nana hason csúszva gyűjtötte be a végtagjait. Végül nagy nehezen lekerültek Hidetora kezéről a bilincsek, ami után a dicloniusfiú viharos gyorsasággal öltözött fel, majd ellenőrizte a felszerelését, és csőre töltötte a stukkerét, amit elrejtett a kabátja mögé. Végül elővette a díszes, fém öngyújtóját és a cigarettásdobozát, és rágyújtott egy cigire. Elégedetten szívott bele, majd odafordult a lányokhoz.

- Na tűnjünk innen.

Lucy és Nana bólintott. Mivel nem akarták átverekedni magukat az autón és az átütött falrészen, úgy döntöttek, hogy a rendes kijáratot használják. Az elkülönítőn kívül egy folyosón találták magukat, ahol további vasrácsok mögött kisebb cellák voltak, az egyikben egy fiatal férfi tátott szájjal nézte az elhaladó három dicloniust. A folyosó végén egy Nana vektora által bezúzott rács mögött egy iroda volt található. Két íróasztal, több szekrény, egy heverő, egy vitrinben kések, pengék és egy távcsöves puska volt elhelyezve. Az íróasztalon a számítógép mellett iratok és dossziék voltak összedobálva. A kijárati ajtó félig nyitva volt. Hidetora óvatosan kikémlelt. A sikítások, kiáltozások nem halkultak, és gyakran egy-egy puskalövés is eldördült. Éjszaka volt, a gyengén világító lámpák halvány fényénél csak elmosódott árnyakat lehetett kivenni.

- Mi a fene történik itt? – kérdezte Hidetora félhangosan. Nana szorosan melléállt, Lucy is idegesen tekintett kifelé.

- Szerintem bármi is van itt, ne avatkozzunk bele – mondta. – Menjünk innen.

A dicloniusfiú megrázta a fejét.

- Beszélnem kell azzal a fazonnal. Ha ez Oesia, akkor ott vagyunk, ahová elindultunk. És ő ismeri a fajtánkat. Csak egy lépésre vagyunk a célunktól.

- Akkor mit csinálunk? – kérdezte Lucy.

Hidetora újra kinézett. Az ajtótól pár méterre egy sötét sikátor bejáratát látta. Töprengve fordult vissza.

- Akármi is történik itt, nekünk semmi jót nem jelent. Szerezzünk egy autót, menjünk el a városból, aztán várjunk reggelig, és jöjjünk vissza. Remélem addig lesz még valaki, aki életben marad.

A két lány összenézett, majd némán bólintott. Hidetora kinézett. A szemben lévő házból dulakodás és kiáltozás hallatszott. A dicloniusfiú előhúzta a stukkerét, majd halkan kilépett az utcára. Távolabbról újabb sikoltások hallatszottak és lövések dördültek. Intett a két lánynak, majd mutatta az utat a sikátor felé. Lucy és Nana gyorsan odafutottak, majd Hidetora követte őket. Mikor mindhárman beértek, látták, hogy a házak között elég sokáig el tudnak menni anélkül, hogy kimennének az utcára, ráadásul egy-két garázst is láttak, amiben – ha szerencséjük lesz – találnak egy autót.

- Induljunk – mondta Hidetora, de abban a pillanatban kivágódott egy ajtó. Mindhárman a hang felé fordultak. A szemben lévő házból egy gyerek futott kifelé kétségbeesetten, és lélekszakadva rohant a sikátor felé. De alig ért az utca közepére, amikor a semmiből egy sötét alak termett előtte. Hidetora megmerevedett, testét jeges rémület járta át. Meghatározatlan kisugárzást érzett abból a majd kétméteres, testét egyetlen, éjfekete köpenyszerűséggel elfedő alakból. Kezében egy hosszú, lándzsaszerű fegyvert tartott, aminek hegyén egy jól megmunkált, hosszú, egyenes, csillogó penge helyezkedett el. Az egész fegyver leginkább egy rövid nyelű kiegyenesített kaszához volt hasonlítható. Mikor a sötét alak a kisfiú mellé lépett, fegyvere egyetlen suhintásával kigáncsolta, majd fenyegetően fölé állt, és fegyverét döfésre állította. A fiú felsikoltott, mire a házból egy fiatal nő kirohant, beleszaladt a köpenyesbe, majd sírva ölelte magához a fiát, háttal az egyensúlyát visszaszerző fegyveresnek, aki darabos mozdulatokkal föléjük állt, majd kaszáját a feje fölé emelte. Az anyja magához szorította a fiát, és várta az elkerülhetetlent…

- Igaza volt Lucynak – gondolta Hidetora. – A férfiak tényleg előbb cselekednek, mint gondolkodnak.

A dicloniusfiú vektorai segítségével kilőtte magát, majd egy tökéletesen végrehajtott tigrisbukfenc után pontosan a sötét alak és a fiát szorongató anya közé ért le. Abban a pillanatban a lesújtó penge szikrákat hányt, mikor találkozott Hidetora védekezőleg felemelt stukkerével. A dicloniusfiú felnézett az ellenfelére, és egy pillanatra megbénult a döbbenettől. Nem látott még ilyen emberi arcot életében, sőt, hirtelen csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ez a valami nem is ember. Nem lehetett rajta emberi vonásokat észrevenni – az arca furcsa, zöldes árnyalatú volt, szeme élettelenül, egyenesen meredt előre, feje tar kopasz volt, melyen hatalmas vágásnyomok, valamint két homloknyúlvány volt.

- De hiszen… te egy diclonius vagy… - hebegte Hidetora döbbenten. Válaszul a lény fölemelte a fegyverét, hogy újra lesújtson vele. Ám ezzel esélyt adott az ellenfelének is. Hidetora úrrá lett a döbbenetén, és egy egész tárat belelőtt a lény testébe. Az rögtön megakadt a támadásban, és a becsapódó lövedékek hatására egyre hátrébb tántorodott, majd megállt. A dicloniusfiú hátán végigfutott a hideg. Ahol meglőtte, nem vér, hanem valamilyen zöldes folyadék csorgott ki az ellenfele testéből. Ennek ellenére látszólag nem ártott neki a tucatnyi töltény.

- Mi a franc ez? – szitkozódott Hidetora, majd nekiállt újratölteni a fegyverét, de lassú volt. A lény meglepő gyorsasággal egy pillanat alatt a dicloniusfiú mellett termett, és lecsapott rá. Az előhozta a vektorait, hogy széttörje vele ellenfele fegyverét, ám ekkor döbbenetes dolog történt. A penge és a vektor találkozása során szikrák pattantak fel, és a két fegyver lecsúszott egymásról. A vektorok, amik eddig bármin képesek voltak áthatolni, most csődöt mondtak. Hidetora szitkozódva hozta elő és vitte támadásba az összeset. Ellenfele macskaügyességgel kerülgette a láthatatlan karokat, és tért ki csapásai elől, olyannyira, hogy pár pillanattal később már a dicloniusfiú is rákényszerült a védekezésre. A sötét monstrum akrobatikus ügyességgel forgatta a fegyverét, és sikerült egy csapásra négy vektort is semlegesítenie, így szétzilálta Hidetora védelmét, aki kénytelen volt félreugrania egy gyilkos döfés elől. Ám ekkor szerencséje volt. A lény túl nagy lendületet vitt bele a támadásba, és egy pillanatra védtelenné vált. A dicloniusfiú rögtön kapcsolt, és egyik vektorával alulról fölfelé kettévágta a fejét. Ellenfele egy pillanatra ledermedt, majd miközben koponyájának elülső része lassan csúszni kezdett lefelé, furcsán szikrázni kezdett a megroncsolt fej, és zöld folyadék spriccelt szanaszét. Ezután a lény kettévágott fejjel elterült az úton. A hosszú, egyenes kasza csattanva esett le mellé.

Hidetora zihálva rogyott le a földre. Szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, verejtéke összekeveredett az ellenfele büdös, zöld színű vérével. Lassan megfordult, és látta, hogy anya és fia remegve nézték őt.

- Jól vannak? – kérdezte a dicloniusfiú.

- I…igen, kö…köszönjük – hebegte a fiatal nő.

- Hidetora!

A fiú megfordult. Lucy és Nana lélekszakadva futottak felé, arcukon rémület tükröződött.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezték, miután odaértek hozzá.

- Megvagyok.

- Mi a fene ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Lucy, miközben óvatosan megpiszkálta a mozdulatlan testet.

- Az biztos, hogy ilyet még nem láttam, de a szarvak alapján csak diclonius lehetett – mondta még mindig lihegve Hidetora, majd a nőhöz fordult. – Volt már itt ilyen korábban?

- Nem, dehogyis – mondta az még mindig rémülten. – Sose láttam ilyet. Sötétedés után egyszer csak megjelentek a városban.

- Szarvai vannak ugyan, de vektorokat nem érzékeltem – mondta Lucy elgondolkodva.

- Még jó – sóhajtott fel Hidetora. Így is alig tudtam legyűrni. Gyors volt és ügyesen forgatta a fegyverét. Ráadásul inkább olyan volt, mint egy gép.

- Úristen! – sikoltott fel mögöttük a fiatal nő.

Hidetora felpattant és megpördült. A sötétségben halványan világító utcai lámpák fényénél jól kivehető volt, ahogy vagy három tucat, éjsötét alak körbezárta őket. Mindkét oldalról elzárták a menekülő utat, valamint ketten beálltak a sikátor elé, és többen a háztetőkről néztek le a három dicloniusra.

- Gyorsan, be a házba! – kiáltott rá Hidetora a nőre, aki kétségbeesetten magához fogta a kisfiát, és futni kezdett a bejárati ajtó felé. Az egyik lény, amelyik a tetőn állt, most megmozdult, és egy lendülettel elrugaszkodott, miközben a kezében tartott kétfejű bárddal készült lecsapni. Hidetora egy pillanat alatt célzott és lőtt. A lövedék szétroncsolta a koponyáját, és holtan ért le a földre. A bárd a futó nő mellett centikre esett le.

- Befelé! – kiáltott rájuk Hidetora, majd miután becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót, körülnézett. A sötét lények egyre szorosabb körbe fogták a három dicloniust, és bármelyik pillanatban támadásba lendülhettek. Hidetora igyekezett tüzetesen megfigyelni őket. Mindegyik hasonlóan nézett ki, tar kopasz, zöldes árnyalatú, összeszabdalt fej két homloknyúlvánnyal. Ugyanaz a ruha volt mindegyiken. Méretben különböztek, voltak magasabbak, de voltak egészen alacsonyak is. A leglényegesebb különbség a fegyvereikben volt, mert szinte mindegyik mást használt: lándzsát, pallost, katanát, buzogányt, macsétát, szablyát és egyéb kézifegyvereket, mindegyik feltűnően jól volt megkovácsolva, és gyönyörűen kimunkált acélból készült. A lények élettelen szemekkel figyelték a három diclonius minden mozdulatát.

- Ez lehetetlen… - suttogta maga elé Lucy.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Hidetora, miközben stukkerével a hozzá legközelebb álló fejére célzott.

- Ezek valóban dicloniusok – mondta Lucy feszülten. – De mégis… csak halványan érzékelem a jelenlétüket. Semmi érzést, semmi kisugárzást adnak magukból. Mintha… nem is élnének…

Mintha csak ez lett volna a végszó, a sötét lények egyszerre indították meg első rohamukat. Hidetora védekezőleg körbeölelte Lucyt, Nanát és önmagát a vektoraival, miközben három feléjük rohamozó lénynek is átlőtte a fejét, majd mikor elérték a védővonalát, meglendítette a láthatatlan karjait, és széjjelverte az első rohamot. Ekkor azonban a tetőn lévők lendületet vettek, és a három diclonius felé ugrottak.

- Vigyázzatok! – ordította Hidetora, majd hárman háromfelé vetődtek el. Az első roham után felálló lények a dicloniusfiúra vetették magukat, aki hihetetlen reflexszel hajolt el a lesújtó és döfő fegyverek elől, miközben a vektoraival védekezett, a stukkerével pedig sorban lőtte fejbe az őt támadókat. Kis idő elteltével szinte tocsogott az ellenfelei zöld vérében. Közben Nana kétségbeesetten próbált biztonságos helyre menekülni, de elbotlott, és elterült a földön. Mikor megfordult, az egyik tagbaszakadt lénnyel találta szembe magát, aki egy jókora, szögekkel kivert láncos buzogánnyal készült lecsapni. Nana leküzdötte a félelmét, és ügyesen oldalra fordult a lecsapó fegyver elől, majd az egyik műkarját a monstrum felé nyújtotta, és teljes erőből kilőtte. Pontosan arca találta, amitől ellenfele megingott, mire Nana a szabaddá vált vektorával átdöfte a lény fejét, amely szikra és vérzápor kíséretében eldőlt. Sikerén felbátorodva a dicloniuslány nagy lendülettel talpra állt, majd a másik karját a rárontó lény arcába lőtte, majd vektorával lefejezte az ellenfelét. Nana egy pillanatra szabaddá vált, ezalatt gyorsan begyűjtötte műkarjait, de mire talált volna magának egérutat, a sötét lények egy csoportja egy pillanat alatt körbevette.

Eközben Lucy is igyekezett kilábalni a csatából. Vektorai hiányában a korábban szerzett revolverével próbált utat nyitni magának, de rossz célzó volt, és hamar kifogyott a töltényből. Kétségbeesetten nézett körbe, miközben elernyedt kezéből kiesett a pisztoly, egyre több lény közeledett felé. Kicsit arrébb Hidetora egyszerre fél tucat ellenféllel küzdött, Nana pedig épp a karjait gyűjtötte be, miközben őt is körbevették. A többszörös túlerő lassan legyűri őket. Lucy bizonytalanul hátrált, miközben az egyik alacsonyabb, lányosnak ható arcú lény lassan közeledett felé, fenyegetően lóbálva a kezében tartott katanát. A lány megpróbált lendületesebben hátrálni, ekkor azonban elbotlott valamiben, és hátraesett. Derekába fájdalom nyilallt, miközben ellenfele egyre közeledett felé, és lassan föléje tornyosult. Lucy szitkozódva nézte meg, mibe botlott el. A lábánál egy hosszú, lándzsaszerű fegyver volt: annak a lénynek a fegyvere, amelyet Hidetora először ölt meg. Jobb ötlete nem lévén felült, megmarkolta a fegyvert – és felkiáltott meglepetésében. Egyik pillanatról a másikba robbanásszerű változás következett be a testében. Fájdalmai, fáradtsága azonnal elmúltak, szervezetében mintha adrenalin száguldott volna végig. Izmai pattanásig feszültek, kisugárzása egy pillanat alatt megváltozott, erőteljes harci vágyat, gyilkos indulatot, félelmet nem ismerő erőt érzett magában. A kezében tartott fegyver egy pillanat alatt olyanná vált, mintha a teste része lenne. Olyan érzése volt, mintha a rég elvesztett vektorai éledtek volna újjá. Lucy olyan erőt bocsátott ki magából, hogy hirtelen Hidetora, Nana és az összes lény megmerevedett, és meglepődve kezdték keresni az erő forrását. A Lucyra rontó katanás csak egy pillanatra dermedt meg, majd lendületből lecsapott a földön ülő lányra. Hidetora és Nana felkiáltott, de Lucy hidegvérrel maga fölé emelte a új fegyverét, és könnyedén hárította a támadást. Ezután elmosolyodva nézett fel az ellenfelére.

- Csak ennyit tudsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan, majd megmarkolta a fegyverét, és hátralökte a meglepett lényt. Ezután Lucy felpattant, majd az egyenes kaszát megpörgette úgy, hogy végül szúrásra emelve az ellenfele felé tartotta. Szeme démoni vörös színnel izzott, elégedett, kéjes vigyorral nézte az elbizonytalanodó támadóját. Ereje, amit a Marikoval történt harc során elvesztett, most elemi erővel tért vissza. A lányos arcú lény pár másodperc habozás után rohamozni kezdett, de a lesújtó katana elől Lucy egy könnyed mozdulattal kitért, majd fordulatból megvágta az ellenfelét. Az sebével nem törődve visszatámadott, és hatalmas erővel csapott le a lányra, aki oldalra vetődött a csapás elől. Eközben Hidetora és Nana igyekezett kihasználni az lények átmeneti zavarát, és megpróbáltak minél többet megölni. Lucy eközben könnyedén védekezett, ellenfele csapásai nem értek célt, sőt, egy rosszul bevitt szúrás után a lány oldalról, félfordulattal lemetszette a lány fegyvert tartó kezét. A keze csonkjából ugyanaz az undok, zöld színű folyadék spriccelt ki, ami már egészen beterítette az utcát. Fegyvere elvesztése után a lény lassan Lucy felé fordult, és élettelen szemével bambán bámult a lányra, aki elmosolyodott, és egy lendületes csapással lefejezte az ellenfelét. A fő nélküli test összerogyott, a föld körülötte betelítődött az zöld vérrel. Pár másodperc pihenés után Lucy körbenézett a csatatérré változott utcán. Hidetora fáradhatatlanul harcolt, és már egymaga legyőzte a lények negyedét. Nana viszont egyre nehezebben bírt a túlerővel, és egy ügyetlen védekezés után hátraesett, mire egyszerre négyen álltak fölébe. Lucy gyorsan körbenézett, és megtalálta, amit keresett: az ellenfele katanáját.

- Nana! – kiáltott rá a fajtársára, és odahajította neki a fegyvert. A lány ügyetlenül nyúlt utána, és épp csak annyira tudta elérni, hogy le tudja vele védeni a csapást. Ám ekkor hirtelen ismét óriási erő szabadult fel. Nana felkiáltott, majd mellkason rúgta az ellenfelét, felpattant, és elemi erővel lecsapott a hátratántorodó ellenfelére. A vágás szinte kettészelte a lény fejét, amelyik szikrázva, zöld vért spriccelve dőlt el. Nana arca kifejezéstelen lett, vörös szeme szinte felgyújtotta körülötte a környezetet. Új fegyverét lazán, fél kézzel oldalra tartva várta a támadásokat. A lények azonnal rohamozni kezdtek, de a lány gyorsan és kecsesen kerülgette és védte le ellenfelei csapásait, miközben egy-egy jól irányzott vágással végzetes sebeket ejtett, és egy perc alatt mindegyik rátámadó ellenfelével végzett. Ettől a pillanattól kezdve a támadók kényszerültek védekezésre. A három diclonius egymás közelébe verekedte magát, majd végül egymás hátát védve álltak meg a harctér közepén. Körülöttük még mindig ötszörös túlerőben álltak az ellenfeleik, de támadásuk megakadt, és most farkasszemet néztek az ellenfeleikkel.

- El vagyok ragadtatva – mondta Hidetora elismerően, miközben tárt cserélt a stukkerében. – Mióta tudjátok ilyen jól forgatni a kézifegyvereket?

- Ezek nem egyszerű fegyverek – mondta Lucy lihegve, de harci lázban égve. – Olyan, mintha a testem része lenne. Mintha vektorok lennének.

- Még sosem éreztem magam ennyire erősnek – mondta Nana, miközben az ellenfeleit nézte.

- Nem mondhatnám, hogy értem, mi folyik itt – vonta meg a vállát Hidetora. – Most mindenesetre pucoljuk ki innen ezeket a szörnyszülötteket.

Hárman háromfelé lőttek ki. Ellenfeleik hiába voltak túlerőben, a csata két perc alatt eldőlt. Csapásaik nyomán a lények zöld vére beterítette az utcát, míg ők meg sem tudták sebezni a három dicloniust. Végül, mikor már egy tucatnyian sem voltak, egyik pillanatról a másikra egyszerre sarkon fordultak, és villámgyorsan elhagyták a várost. Lucy, Nana és Hidetora egy percig fel sem fogta a győzelmet, csak álltak, és marokba szorított fegyverrel figyeltek. Végül az utóbbi szólalt meg.

- Na, erre el kell szívni egy cigit – és vette is elő az öngyújtóját, és a cigarettásdobozt. Lucy fáradtan támaszkodott a fegyverére, Nana meg úgy nézet a kezében tartott szamurájkardra, mintha csak most fogta volna fel, mi történt. Néhány percig nem szóltak egymáshoz, majd észrevették, hogy folyamatosan körbeállták őket. Először a közeli házakból lestek ki óvatosan, majd az utca két irányából jöttek emberek, többen puskákkal, pisztolyokkal felfegyverkezve. Lucy tett egy ideges mozdulatot, de Hidetora nyugalomra intette. Ekkor meglátta azt a férfit, aki karanténba zárta. Fiával lassan, puskát előreszegezve közelítette meg a harcteret, és döbbenten nézte a holttesteket, majd a két lánydicloniust, és végül Hidetorán állt meg a tekintete. Hosszú másodpercekig néztek farkasszemet, majd lassan leeresztette a fegyverét, és intett a fiának is, hogy tegye ugyanezt, mire mindenki követte a példájukat. Aztán kimérten megszólalt.

- Nem tudom, kik vagytok és honnan kerültetek ide, de bár magam se hiszem el, úgy néz ki hálával tartozunk nektek. Ha bármi mondandótok van, meghallgatom.

Hidetora előbb ránézett Lucyra és Nanára, majd egy utolsót szívott a cigijéből, a csikket pedig beledobta a zöld folyadékba.

- Mindenekelőtt szeretnénk megfürödni – mondta végül. – Ha lehet, a hagyományos módon...


End file.
